Hakken
by TokyoLyn
Summary: Kisa thought his life was going nowhere until he found a small boy by the name of Misaki. Misaki was separated from his family and found a new one in Kisa. Yukina wanted true love and found it in a man with an adoptive son. Akihiko waited years to find the boy in his dreams and found him as a young man with the same name as his best friend's dead brother. Sequel is now up!
1. Lost

"MISAKI." Takahiro ran throughout the mansion, screaming for his brother as screams were heard outside. "MISAKI."

"TAKAHIRO." He turned back to see his longtime friend, Akihiko, with the same stressed look. "Did you find him?" He shook his head. "Akihiko, what if…"

"Don't think that. We will find him." They went to look in another room when they heard a loud scream coming from upstairs. "MISAKI."

"ONIICHAN, USAGI-SAN, HELP!" Akihiko kicked down the attic door and gasped at the sight. Misaki was standing with chains wrapped around his body, connected to a black hole underneath him. "HELP!"

"MISAKI!" Takahiro ran to him but was too slow. "ONIICHAN." He reached out but Misaki was pulled down until he disappeared. Akihiko was frozen, unsure what to do. Takahiro was on his knees shaking. "Mi...Misaki? Misaki?" His eyes filled with tears as he slammed his fists on the ground. "MISAKI."

 _Why am I alive?_ Kisa found himself thinking as he once again was walking through the park, coming from another meaningless one night stand. The number seemed to increase every week and Kisa was tired. He did not want to sleep around anymore but what else was there? He was alone with no family and not trusting people to be simply friends.

 _Who would miss me if I was gone?_

He checked his watch, sighing when he saw it was almost 12 but glad he did not have work after classes tomorrow. He decided to go home when he heard a cry coming from the trees and even though every fiber in his body was saying run, Kisa cautiously walked towards the noise. "Hello?" Walking past a tree he gasped.

There sitting was a small boy, crying into his knees. His brown hair was wet with sweat and all over the place. He glanced up, his emerald eyes showing fear. "Are you alright?" Kisa noticed him wearing dirty white pants and an equally dirty white shirt. He also noticed he was shivering. Kisa took off his jacket and placed it on the little boy who flinched before snuggling into the jacket. "Are you lost?"

The little boy nodded. "What's your name?"

"Misaki." Kisa could not help but think that sounded like a girl's name. "Okay Misaki, my name is Kisa Shouta, do you remember where you live? I can take you there."

His eyes lit up. "You can take me to Aessa?" _Aessa?_ "Where is that?" Misaki pointed up. "Up there." Kisa looked up at the sky. _Did this kid hit his head or something?_ "Um, do you remember you parents' number?"

"My parents are dead." Misaki frowned. "I was with oniichan and then a fight was going on outside and then this weird hole sucked me in and I dropped down here."

Kisa just stared at him. Nothing he was saying was making sense. "Um, let's take you to the police station." He stood up and held out his hand which Misaki took without hesitation. "Kisa, you're nice." Kisa was taken back at the compliment, never hearing it before. "Thanks." Misaki smiled up at Kisa, blinding the man by how radiant it looked for a little boy.

"Sorry, no one has filed a missing person's report for a 'Misaki.'" The officer told Kisa. "It may come up later in the database and I can put him in the system to keep on the lookout. It would help if he had a last name." They turned to Misaki. "Do you have a last name honey?"

"Taka-ashi…Taka-ha-ashi…Taka…" Misaki was trying to say it but kept tripping over his words. The officer stopped him. "How about I just note that it starts with 'Taka.'" She began typing.

"Uh, what will happen to him until then?" Kisa asked.

"Not much can be done until his parents file the report. We will have to call child services and they will most likely put him in a foster home or orphanage."

"NO." Misaki jumped up and grabbed Kisa's arm. "I want to stay with Kisa."

Kisa was shocked. "Misaki, it may be best for you…" "No. I want Kisa. Don't let them take me away from you too." Misaki's eyes began to water. "Don't…Don't cry." Kisa picked him up and Misaki latched on to his neck. Kisa looked to the officer who had a sympathetic look. "Is there any way that maybe..." He could not believe he was considering it. He had no clue how to take care of a child; he barely could take care of himself.

The officer sighed, "I really wish I could help you but by law we would have to bring child services and they decide what is best for the child."

Kisa felt Misaki let go and glanced down to see Misaki facing the officer. "I have to be with Kisa. Kisa is where I need to be." The two had a staring contest before the officer turned to her computer. "You know what, the boy seems to be fine in your care."

Kisa gasped. "Are you sure? Is there some paperwork I have to fill out?"

She nodded. "We can start the process of guardianship but it will take about 30 days to be completed so it gives enough time for the boy's family to file a missing person report. Until then he can stay with you." She smiled and stood up. "Wait one minute I can give you the papers you need to fill out and you can bring them back tomorrow. I will be here tomorrow night at 6. For now I think you should take the little one home." Kisa looked down to see Misaki falling asleep.

"Yes, thank you." Once she gave him the papers and her card Kisa stood up, with Misaki still in his arms, and left.

At his small apartment of one bedroom, Kisa laid him down on his bed and then sat next to him. This was going to be chaotic. He was supposed to go to school tomorrow and being his last year of college it was crucial not to miss any days. Not to mention his part time job at Marimo books and then his interview Friday for Onodera Publications.

Even so, looking down at the boy, Kisa could feel no regret. He wished for his life to have some meaning. Maybe this was his wish coming true.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed my new story! Do not own JR or SKH**

 **I do not know much about the legal system but it seems everything always takes 30 days in the movies so let's go with that.**

 **Fun Fact: Hakken means 'Found' according to Google translate (still sounds pretty)**


	2. Family

**One Year Later**

"What are you doing?" Akihiko asked his friend who was currently packing his suitcase.

"What does it look like?" Takahiro replied, sadness in his eyes. "I can no longer be in this place."

Akihiko sighed, "Takahiro-." "It's already been a year. A year and Misaki is still gone."

"You don't know…" "We don't know." Takahiro growled. "We don't know if he survived and even if by some miracle he did that was a Judgement Circle he went through so he would be a fallen angel." He was right. Judgement Circles were what angels who broke the law go through, turning their white wings black, shunning them from Aessa, showing they are impure. "Let's just face it Akihiko. Misaki is dead and I no longer want to be a part of Marukawa any longer."

"Where will you go?" "My parent's left us a cottage near Nalm. It was meant to be a vacation home but it will be a good place to start over." Takahiro sighed and hugged Akihiko. "You should come down once we get settled."

"I will." They pulled away, Takahiro smiling sadly, and he grabbed his bag to meet with his fiancé, Manami, waiting outside. Akihiko sat on his bed, thinking maybe it was good he left. When they lost Misaki Takahiro lost it. If it was not for Manami, Takahiro probably would have gone crazy with guilt or became an emotionless shell.

"Takahiro left?" Yukina asked, standing at the door. Akihiko nodded. "I'm sorry. I may not have known Misaki but I could see how much you were all fond of him." Akihiko nodded, getting up and closed the doors. "Maybe this will be good for him." Yukina gave him an assuring smile as Takano and Hiroki walked down the hall. "Come on you two, we got work to do." The two followed them down the hall. "What's on the agenda today?" Akihiko asked.

"We have a new transfer from Isla working in our department and believe it or not Isaka accepted a new soul into our region that he wants us to train it to be another addition to the Emerald team." Hiroki listed.

"This is going to be the first time in about 20 years he's allowed a soul. Not since Hatori begged him to take Chiaki." Takano pointed out.

Hiroki shrugged, "He says Yokozawa recommended it and we all know Yokozawa never recommends souls to other regions. Apparently this soul would be good for the Marukawa region." They walked into the conference room where Isaka and a tall man with black hair and blue eyes were laughing. "Oh, there you all are. Emerald, meet Nowaki."

"Nice to meet you." He bowed politely. "I look forward to working with you."

Yukina stepped forward, Akihiko amazed that they were almost the same height but Yukina still was shorter. "Nice to meet you. I am Yukina Kou and this is Takano Masamune, Usami Akihiko, and Kamijou Hiroki." Yukina introduced them. Nowaki smiled at them all when Akihiko noticed Nowaki's eyes seemed to linger a bit longer on Hiroki. "Nowaki was a soul trainer in Isla and Haruhiko says he is one of the best so there should be no problem with him catching on to the rules here. Nowaki, good luck." Isaka walked to the door and turned around. "Oh and the new soul will be in the transference room. Play nice with that one as well." Isaka waved and left.

Hiroki rolled his eyes, "expect him to disappear like that all the time."

"It's kind of nice. Haruhiko-sama always insisted on being there when we awaken the new soul and it would make us so nervous." His smile reminded Akihiko of a second Yukina. "I hear you usually do not get new souls."

"Isaka is pretty picky about who he allows in his region even if the higher ups say he needs to lower his expectations." They began walking back down another hall. "But if Yokozawa recommended it then this soul must be something special." Akihiko never liked Yokozawa. He was too uptight and easily angered. He still wondered how Takano managed to stay his friend for 500 years.

The transference room was a large room, covered with silver walls and silver tile floor. In the middle was a large, clear, circular tube and above it was a small container that connected to the ceiling and held the new soul inside. On the wall was the large machine to activate it next to a computer that runs it. Hiroki walked over to the computer. "So who's the new soul?" Takano asked.

"Onodera Ritsu, 25 years old." Hiroki read off the computer screen. "Wealthy family, no siblings, lived in Tokyo and studied in England throughout high school, worked at his father's publication company."

"What next his birthday?" Akihiko rolled his eyes as Hiroki glared at him. "How did he die?"

Hiroki continued reading and was surprised with what he found, "suicide. Took too many pills and overdosed."

Akihiko gasped. "I thought all suicides go to Sumi in The Null." The Null was one step closer to the Underworld where demons live. Those who commit suicide go to The Null and there were a ton of them. "Why would Yokozawa recommend someone like that to come here?"

Just then the lights on the walls began flickering and the transference tube started turning different colors. "Guess we'll find out." They watched as the green, floating soul went into the container and the tube was lit up, nearly blinding them, and then it was gone. In the tube was a man with his arms around his knees and his head down. They waited for him to do something and from behind Akihiko saw he had no wings. "Maybe we should let him-." They all jumped when his hand shot out and hit the glass. "Nevermind."

Ritsu slowly lifted his head and his green eyes were filled with fear and confusion. He started looking around, hands on the glass. "Should we let him out now?" Nowaki asked.

Hiroki shook his head. "He needs to calm down before we can."

Hearing a gasp, Akihiko turned to see Takano staring at the glass with wide eyes. "Takano?"

"Ritsu?" Takano walked over and knelt down in front of Ritsu who scooted away when Takano got close. "Oda Ritsu?!"

Ritsu's eyes went wide. "Sensei?" _Sensei?_ Takano turned to Hiroki and gestured for him to lift the tube. "If he goes crazy you have to get him." Hiroki warned before pressing the button that lifted the tube in the air. Ritsu gasped and turned his whole body to Takano. "Sensei?"

Takano hugged him, something none of them ever seen him do. "You idiot! Your real name is not Oda? Can't believe you lied to me."

Ritsu's cheeks got slightly red. "What was I supposed to do? I didn't want to seem like a stalker." Takano chuckled. "That would not helped."

"So the fact he committed suicide and all means nothing now." Akihiko said sarcastically, bringing the two back to the presence.

Takano glared and pulled back. "Why did you commit suicide?"

Ritsu looked away. "I did? I didn't mean to." Hiroki scoffed. "I was tired of everyone at the business saying I was only good because of my dad's money and then they pressured me to marry someone I did not love to take over the company and it was all too much so I took some sleeping pills to go to sleep but I guess I took too much." He looked around. "Where am I?"

"Aessa, land of angels. Think of it as the Christians' Heaven. All souls who die come here and get put into different regions for different reasons. You are in Marukawa region."

"Does this mean you committed suicide too?" Takano shook his head. "Normally people who committed suicide don't come here but one of the higher ups put you here."

"Why?"

"I think I know why." Yukina mumbled to Nowaki with a snicker. Takano growled before turning and hugging Ritsu again. "I just can't believe I get to see you again."

"We should mark down he has no wings." Hiroki mumbled to himself. "Another one in that group."

Ritsu was staring at the rest of them. "Uh, sensei, get off. I still have questions." "Please, get off." Hiroki added.

Takano pulled away but not before giving everyone a glare. "As much as I miss it, no more sensei. My name is Takano Masamune. Welcome to Emerald."

* * *

Kisa froze when he entered his apartment. "Misaki?"

"Kisa-nii looky looky!" From the kitchen came Misaki with what used to be a white apron and a plate in his hands. "I made cookies."

The cookies were mostly burnt and shaped weirdly. Kisa looked to the kitchen and saw it was a mess. "So you did."

Misaki smiled wide. "Sorry about the mess I will clean it up right away but you said you haven't had chocolate chip cookies in a while so I decided to make some. Miyagi gave me the ingredients and said you wouldn't mind."

Kisa narrowed his eyes. "Of course he did." He then chuckled, ruffling Misaki's hair. "Good job." Misaki cheered and ran into the kitchen.

It has already been a year since Kisa took in Misaki. He still could not believe he finished school but when he heard the hours Onodera Publication needed him he decided not to take the job and instead turned his part time job to a full time job at the bookstore and was made manager of the shoujo manga section a few months after. Misaki was incredibly independent for a ten year old and Kisa's old next door neighbor used to watch him before Kisa tapped into his trust fund to buy a bigger place so Misaki could have his own room. Misaki loved it, saying he had to share a room with his brother before at his old home. Any time he spoke about his family Kisa still wondered if it was his imagination. He talked about a city being all white, including the clothing, and everyone had beautiful white wings and how he could not wait until his grew in. He went on to say his brother and a man named Usagi-san were in charge of dealing with problems. He called the place Aessa. Kisa went along with his stories but never truly believed it. There was no such thing like an island in the sky.

He helped Misaki clean up the mess so he could start making dinner, which Misaki wanted to help with. As he was chopping the vegetables Kisa noticed Misaki was looking up to his right which he usually did when he was thinking hard about something. "Misaki? Everything alright?"

Misaki did not look up at him. "Kisa-nii, I was wondering if I can change my name to Kisa too." Kisa almost dropped the bowl in his hand. "Wha-What?"

This time Misaki looked at him with puppy eyes. "I want to change my name to Kisa."

"Misaki, wouldn't you like to keep your original name?" They were able to figure out that Misaki was trying to say 'Takahashi' the whole time and so Kisa kept it.

He shook his head, "It's been one year. I remember Oniichan saying that once someone goes through the bad portal they can never return so Oniichan or Usagi-san will never look for me."

"You can't' think…" "It is okay if they are not. Oniichan says that those who are bad go through there, which means I had to have been too bad for Aessa. Maybe Oniichan and Usagi-san will be happier without me and I'm happy being with you." Kisa was too stunned to say anything. "Are you happy with me?"

"Very much." Misaki smiled. "That means I'm doing my job."

"Your job?"

Misaki nodded, rinsing the vegetables in the sink. "Oniichan said it was our job to make sad people happy again and when you found me you were really sad."

Kisa gasped, "How do you know that?" He did not remember anything from that night to give off he was sad. Misaki was the one crying. "Your hand. When I touched it I could feel your sadness." Kisa was shocked but was not really surprised. Misaki somehow seemed to notice how people were feeling. It just was something Kisa was not use to hearing. "Really? And how am I now?"

Misaki wiped his hands on his shorts and grabbed Kisa's hands, closing his eye. After a minute he smiled. "You are much happier." He opened his eyes. "But also incomplete." _Incomplete? How is that possible?_ Kisa shrugged it off, ruffling Misaki's hair. "Come on let's finish."

After they ate and Misaki took his bath Kisa tucked him into bed. "Can we still change my name?"

"You want to be called Kisa Misaki. Don't you think that will sound strange?"

"I like strange." Misaki looked at his hands. "It's just…I don't want the other kids to keep saying we aren't family because my last name is different than yours. We are family and I want to prove it to them."

Kisa sighed, conflicted. He wanted, hoped, Misaki could find his real family but at the same time he did not want to let Misaki go. Misaki gave his dull life some meaning. It was selfish but Kisa wanted Misaki to stay with him. "I guess it can't be helped. Tomorrow I can go find out what is needed to change your name while you are at school."

Misaki's eyes got wide the more Kisa spoke before he shot out of bed and hugged him. "THANK YOU! WE'LL BE A REAL FAMILY NOW KISA-NII." Kisa laughed, hugging him back. "Okay, okay, you have school tomorrow so off to bed." Tucking him back in, he patted his head and went to turn on the bunny night light. "I love you Kisa-nii."

Kisa smiled from the door. "You too buddy."


	3. Friends

"Thank you so much for coming over and helping. Essays are not my strong suit and the last time I helped Misaki he got an F which considering that he usually gets D's it was not a great improvement." Miyagi watched his neighbor rant on with his hands together with a chuckle. "I hope we did not take you away from any work."

Miyagi laughed, "Oh please, not like the work was going to be done anyway." He glanced over at the 13 year old boy watching T.V. "Misaki is smart he just needs help understanding the topics."

Kisa smiled. "I was thinking of getting him a tutor. We can't keep bothering you."

"No need. I like Misaki; he's a joy. That kid of yours is very well behaved. You are doing something right with him." He saw Kisa blush and look to the side. "I can't take all the credit. He's only been with me for three years."

"And yet he does not talk about his other family." Miyagi grabbed his shoulder. "Have more confidence in yourself. You are doing a great job with him. He's the one who even asked for his name to change."

Kisa's smile was back. "Thanks Miyagi."

"I'll see you later then. Bye Misaki."

"Bye Miyagi!" Misaki waved from his spot on the couch. _How cute,_ Miyagi headed back to his apartment next door. It was empty, nothing like Kisa's that gave a sense of home. He still admired Kisa. Taking in a child who you just found and raising him as your own? Miyagi knew he could never do that. In fact before meeting Misaki he really did not like kids.

He also knew Kisa's fear; that Misaki will want to leave him for not being related by blood. Miyagi thought it was a silly fear. Misaki had his last name now, asking it himself. That kid was quite smart for a 13 year old, though not academically. Feeling his back ache Miyagi took off his jacket, not wanting it to tear, and let his black wings out.

Yes black, ever since he broke the rules and used forbidden angel magic to save a human teacher he worked with and later admired. She was planning to get married, having been knocked up, when she became extremely ill. Miyagi could not sit by while not only she died but so does her child and so gave her a magic potion used to cure any sickness. She and her baby lived but Miyagi was caught by the King and was thrown into a Judgement Circle, stripping him of his angel status, and throwing him down in Japan with no way to get back to Aessa. That was 90 years ago.

At first Miyagi thought about killing himself but once he saw his old teacher living happily, he decided to do the same. He traveled, learning a lot new things from the human world, before coming back to Japan and going to school, becoming a literature professor. His boss, surprisingly, was a fallen angel himself who married another fallen angel and had children. He tried to get Miyagi to marry his daughter but Miyagi had no feelings for her.

"MIYAGI! I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU!" His door was thrown open to a flustered young man. "I TOLD YOU I WAS COMING OVER." Takatsuki Shinobu, the son of said family, and Miyagi's lover. "Why didn't you answer your phone?"

Miyagi felt around his pockets to feel nothing when he glanced to the couch and saw it. "Ah sorry. I must have left it here when I went over to tutor Misaki."

Shinobu glared, "who is Misaki?"

"The child of my next door neighbor," Miyagi rolled his eyes. Shinobu rarely listened to him. "His adopted father is Kisa Shouta."

"I didn't know this." "You would if you would pay attention to what I am saying sometimes." Shinobu huffed out some air, showing defeat, and went to the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I will make food."

"Ah sure, I haven't eaten anything other than Misaki's chocolate chip cookies." Miyagi chuckled. The boy had just made some and practically pushed them down Miyagi's throat. "They are really good. I'll have to bring you some." Shinobu narrowed his eyes and Miyagi could see him planning something. "Shino-." Shinobu walked out of the apartment. _Where is he going?_

"Hey Miyagi!" Miyagi nearly jumped as Misaki walked in. "We're here for dinner." Behind him Kisa came walking with a weary face and then Shinobu who looked proud of himself. "Shinobu?"

"You keep talking about them so I wanted to see for myself."

"Uh, thanks for having us?" Miyagi was scared of what Shinobu said to get them over. "Shinobu can I cook with you?" Misaki ran up and grabbed Shinobu's hand. Shinobu looked shocked but nodded and the two went into the kitchen. "So, who is the kid?" Kisa asked with a knowing smirk.

Miyagi shook his head. "My boss's son."

Kisa gasped, "That's dangerous territory Miyagi. Is he still a minor?"

"No." Kisa shook his head. "I'm not going to judge. As long as you know what you are doing." If only Kisa knew that the two were together for five years now, having met when Miyagi saved Shinobu from some human muggers. That was the day Miyagi was meeting with his boss and his daughter about the marriage. Shinobu had already fallen in love with him and thinking he was going to marry his sister Shinobu ran away to Australia. Once he found out, two years later, that Miyagi did not go through with the marriage, he raced back home and confessed his love.

At first Miyagi did not believe he could fall in love. Angels can only fall in love once and he thought he wasted his one love on his old teacher but Shinobu proved it wrong. The two were together for a year when his family found out and since there was nothing they could do they were forced to accept it. His boss got over it and so did his mom but his sister still holds some sort of grudge that her younger brother "stole her husband" even though they were never married. Shinobu stopped aging five years ago and fully matured but still looked like a young teenager.

"Not too much Shinobu!" The two turned to see the skillet on fire. "MISAKI GET BACK." Kisa ran over to pull Misaki away as Miyagi took the frying pan away and calm the fire down. "Shinobu he is just a kid so please be careful."

"Hey I'm a teenager. Thir _teen_ remember _._ " Misaki put his hands on his hips. "And we were having fun."

"Yeah, get out." Shinobu took the frying pan back and the two pushed Kisa and Miyagi out of the kitchen. Kisa sighed, "Don't burn anything down."

30 minutes later the four were sitting around the table. Their dinner: stir fry cabbage and miso soup. "Eat up." Kisa eyed it wearily before taking a piece and putting it in his mouth. It was actually good. Even Miyagi was impressed. "This is good."

Misaki smiled. "Isn't it? I had Shinobu put soy sauce in it for flavor." Shinobu held a thumb up since his mouth was full. When dinner was over Shinobu and Misaki did the dishes when Kisa announced they had to go back since he had work and Misaki had school. "We'll hang out again right Shinobu?"

Shinobu smiled. "Yeah. You are going to show me more cabbage recipes."

"Bye Miyagi."

"Goodnight." The two left. "So, did you get what you wanted?" It was fun but Miyagi knew the only reason they were over was so Shinobu could see if Kisa was a threat. Shinobu rolled his eyes. "Kisa is alright. I am amazed he could raise Misaki at his age."

"Misaki has always been independent and I used to watch him sometimes."

Shinobu sat on the couch next to him. "And you say he found Misaki three years ago?" Miyagi nodded. "I don't think I could ever take a child in like that."

Miyagi nodded in agreement. "Kisa is a special one." Shinobu leaned on to his shoulder. "Dad is going to talk to you about me moving in. He thinks it's good but mom still has doubts about it." Miyagi sighed, putting his arm around him. "I'll talk to them tomorrow." He still could not understand why after five years those two cannot let him move in. He is over all the time anyway.

About to say something, Miyagi looked down at his adorable mate and lifted his head up to kiss him.

* * *

It was Misaki's 16th birthday. They did not do a whole lot, Misaki making his own cake with the help of Shinobu after Kisa bought him a professional cake set. Ever since meeting Shinobu the two have been best friends doing almost everything together. Kisa was happy since Misaki never had friends at his school. He still was amazed Shinobu looked so young for 21 but Kisa was 28 and still looked young so it made sense.

"16 now Misaki," Miyagi smirked. "Two more years until you are officially an adult."

"Don't remind me." Kisa groaned. "My Misaki is growing up too fast." He was no longer a little boy, almost Kisa's height.

Misaki rolled his eyes. "Don't start crying Kisa-nii." Shinobu laughed, "Misaki's the only one who gets to cry on his birthday Papa-Kisa." Shinobu's nickname. Kisa always complained it made him feel much older which is why Shinobu still calls him it. "READY!"

The cake was a three layer chocolate cake and the boys were messing around when decorating so there were lines of different color frosting all over and Kisa put on the '16' candle. They ate dinner, Shinobu's cabbage, and sang happy birthday before eating the cake.

"What college are you looking at Misaki?" Miyagi asked. Shinobu rolled his eyes, "boring subject."

Misaki chuckled. "Mitsuhashi."

"Looking at my college huh?"

"Yes. Kisa-nii graduated from there and so do I. I want to work as a manga editor."

"Kisa, stop turning Misaki into you." Everyone laughed as Kisa held his hand up. "He chose that. He sits around here reading all that manga so might as well do something with what he loves."

After eating Kisa did the dishes as Shinobu and Misaki looked through the collection of manga Kisa also got Misaki. "How can you read this stuff?" Shinobu criticized. "It's not even that good."

"You just don't understand." Misaki retaliated. "You're too serious to get this."

"Way to diss yourself." The boys got into another argument that Miyagi had to break up before they started fighting with fists again. Shinobu was such a child even if he was so much older than Misaki. "Hey Kisa-nii, you think you can get me a job interview at Marimo? I want to start working."

"Sorry Misaki we are not hiring. You should look at publishing companies for part time work."

Misaki frowned. "I did but you have to be at least 18." "Then you are waiting until you are 18." Misaki sighed when Shinobu laughed and the two started fighting again. "Next time you have off let's go on a trip." Shinobu suggested. "Miyagi and I haven't been on a trip since...never." He glared at the older man who looked away. "We should go to Kyoto or Sapporo."

Kisa sat on the couch. "Good idea. I can maybe get some days off for next week. Maybe on a weekend?" Misaki and Shinobu cheered while Miyagi made a comment about his old self cannot keep up with them. "It's almost 10, we should get going since Misaki has school." Both of them groaned. "You heard him. You get cranky when you don't have enough sleep."

"No, I get cranky when someone wakes me up by pushing me out of bed."

Kisa smiled. "It was either that or throw water on you." Shinobu laughed at Misaki's face. Kisa watched Misaki get up and walk over, prepared for him to try and wrestle, when Misaki fell to the ground. "MISAKI?" All three swarmed the young man who was on his hands and knees. "Misaki what is it?"

"No…I thought…I forgot." Misaki grunted in pain. Kisa did not know what to do. He touched Misaki's skin but quickly pulled back by the burning sensation. "Miyagi call the ambulance."

"NO." Misaki looked up. "They…can't help me…I forgot…that on my 16th birthday...I change."

"Change?" Kisa was pulled away by Shinobu. "What are you doing Shinobu?!" He tried pulling away but was not prepared for Shinobu's sudden strength. Miyagi was knelt down next to Misaki. "Misaki, are you from Aessa?" _Aessa? That one place Misaki used to talk about when he was little?_ Kisa was confused but worried when Misaki cried out. "Miyagi…"

"Don't worry Kisa. It will be over soon." _What will?_ Kisa watched with shock as a white light swirled around Misaki's back and two, large, white wings grew out. Misaki let out a breath and looked to Kisa. "Kisa-nii, I told you, angels exist."


	4. Wings

Shinobu let go of him but Kisa still stood in his place. Misaki was sitting cross legged with a frown. "Kisa-nii?"

Miyagi walked over. "Kisa? Yoowhoo anybody in there?" Kisa looked up at him and staggered to Misaki. "So…everything you told me was true?"

Misaki nodded. "I figured you did not believe me and I forgot that my brother told me when we turn 16 we get our wings." Kisa looked to the wings stretching out. "You can touch them." Kisa reached out to run his hand across it. The feathers were soft, almost silk-like. He flinched away when it moved.

"I can't believe you are an angel." Shinobu was scratching his head with Miyagi next to him. "All this time and I did not know."

"Wait. Why don't you look even more shocked? Misaki just grew wings."

Shinobu and Miyagi looked at each other before two pairs of black wings appeared behind their back. Kisa gasped. "WHAT THE HELL."

"Shinobu and Miyagi are angels too?" Misaki stood up.

"Well, fallen angels. I was kicked out of Aessa while Shinobu was born here." Kisa was speechless. "Alright Kisa, let's sit you down before you pass out." Misaki led Kisa to the couch and sat on the ground in front. Miyagi sat next to him, making his wings disappear. Shinobu sat next to Misaki and the two were touching each other's wings.

"You all are angels." Kisa said, still trying to wrap his head around it. "When Misaki first told me all of this I just didn't think it was possible."

"It's real. When souls die they go there and are divided into different regions."

"And why did you became a fallen angel?"

Miyagi sighed, "I broke a law by using forbidden magic. When someone on Aessa breaks a law they are sent through what is called a Judgement Circle. It judges your crime and decides what your fate is. You can either die, turn into a demon and tossed into the Underworld, or fall to Earth, turning your wings black. The same thing happened to Shinobu's parents and he was born down here."

Kisa remembered something, "Misaki said that he was sucked into a Judgement Circle for being bad."

"Is this true Misaki?" They all looked at him.

Misaki nodded. "There was a fight going on and from the attic I heard my brother call for me but when I went up he wasn't there and then one of those circles appeared and brought me down here. Oniichan said what they were and so I figured I must have been bad."

Miyagi rubbed his chin, "That makes no sense. You were just 10 so what bad could you do? And your wings are something else. When you go through the circle your wings turn black but yet yours are still white."

"Maybe Misaki's too pure for a Judgement Circle to change." Shinobu suggested.

Kisa scoffed, "after hanging out with you I don't think he could stay so pure." They all laughed. "Are you alright with this?" Misaki asked. "If it becomes too much I can move out."

Kisa smiled; Misaki being as considerate as ever. "And where is a 16 year old boy going to go? Even if you have wings growing out your back you are still a Kisa." Misaki smiled, tears in his eyes, and went to hug him.

"What a good papa." Shinobu snickered.

Misaki chuckled, "Best papa ever!" Kisa glared at the two. "Get off, go to bed." The boys laughed as Misaki let go and the two went to get their pajamas on.

"Things won't ever be the same around here." Miyagi took out a cigarette. Kisa nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

"Takano I'm working." Yukina heard Ritsu whisper as the large man had his arms wrapped around the younger man. "Go bother someone else."

"Your fault for not getting your work in on time." Ritsu glared up. "That was your fault."

"Will you just go Masamune?" Hiroki growled, annoyed at this. "I can't concentrate with all the noise."

"Sorry Hiroki." Ritsu apologized as Takano rolled his eyes. "No wonder Nowaki isn't in here." Hiroki blushed and pointed to the door. "OUT."

Takano sighed, kissing Ritsu's cheek before leaving. "Finally." Hiroki went back to his work. Yukina sighed with his hand on his cheek. "It must be nice to be in love."

Ritsu's face went red. "I guess." Yukina, having forgotten about work, scooted closer to Ritsu. "What's it like?"

"HEY. We are supposed to be working." Yukina ignored Hiroki and kept looking at Ritsu. "Come on tell me? You've been with Takano for four years now; does your heart flutter every time you see him or do you find yourself inhaling his scent or does his touch make your body tingle?"

"No more shoujo manga for you." Ritsu shook his head. "But I guess those things do happen when you find love."

He turned to Hiroki. "What about you? How did it feel when you feel in love with Nowaki?"

"Horrible. That kid followed me everywhere." Yukina rolled his eyes. Hiroki was such a sour person. "I couldn't help it. I wanted Hiro-san." They turned to see Takano back but this time with Nowaki and Akihiko. Nowaki was smiling, "It was love at first sight."

"Don't you see we have work?!" Hiroki growled, the blush still on his face.

"Really? Because I am hearing a conversation about love." Akihiko sat down next to Yukina. "Have you ever been in love Akihiko?"

He shook his head. "I thought I was but it turns out it was only deep admiration. Can't really be of help with your question."

Yukina looked to see Nowaki helping Hiroki with his work and Takano was once again trying to kiss Ritsu. "I want to fall in love."

"You want to act like these idiots?" Akihiko gestured to the two couples. "You really want to go through this?"

Yukina nodded. "I think it is nice having someone to care for."

"It is," Takano smiled down at Ritsu. Yukina loved hearing their story the most. Takano never wanted to fall in love until meeting Ritsu. He was posing as a math teacher in a high school when he, Akihiko, Takahiro, and Hiroki were on a mission on Earth and Ritsu was a high school freshman who always found himself outside of Takano's class. Ritsu confessed to Takano who went along with it simply out of boredom but soon found him falling for Ritsu. Four months later the group had to return to Aessa and Takano left without saying goodbye. Akihiko mentioned that Takano did not show a lot of emotion after that until Ritsu joined four years ago. The two had a rocky start, Ritsu accusing Takano of playing him, but a year of Takano pursuing Ritsu he finally gave in.

Around that time Nowaki pursued Hiroki who cracked in two weeks. "Falling in love is a wonderful thing." Ritsu did not look him in the eyes.

"You'll find love one day." Nowaki encourage him. "You'll meet that special someone and just know they were meant for you." Yukina smiled when everyone could feel Hiroki's deadly aura hit them and quickly went back to work so they did not have to hear him yelling.


	5. Mission

"What is going on in the human world?" Yukina asked. They all sat around the large table with Isaka at the head. "There have been an increase in angels going missing down on Earth, more specifically in Japan. You will be going to Tokyo where you will question Takatsuki Maeno, the oldest fallen angel to stay in that area. He is the dean of a university called Mitsuhashi."

Ritsu looked up. "Tokyo…" Ritsu frowned. "Ritsu, being newly dead, you have to be careful so no one you knew sees you." Ritsu nodded and Takano grabbed his hand. It must be hard for Ritsu who had just died only six years ago. "Report back what you find and that will be all."

The six of them grabbed their portal keys, a silver chain necklace with a green crystal ball hanging from it, and pressed the ball. In a flash they were in Akihiko's place, a large penthouse he got a hundred years ago so they would have a place on Earth to go to. Yukina gave Nowaki and Ritsu a tour of the place as the others went to change out of the white clothing from Aessa into normal clothing. "Here Ritsu, wear this." Hiroki handed Ritsu a black, metal bracelet. "An illusion bracelet. It will change the way you look to humans but not to other angels."

Ritsu took it and put it on. "Thanks." Takano wrapped his arms around him. "Can I go to the bookstore?" Yukina asked. "I want to get see if there is any new shoujo manga out."

"I want to go." Nowaki added.

"We got to go see this Takatsuki guy." Hiroki replied.

Akihiko grabbed his pack of cigarettes he had hidden in one of the kitchen drawers. "I don't see why all of us have to go."

"He's right." Takano walked over to the kitchen and stole a cigarette from him. "Six people going to question one man seems a little excessive."

"Why not Akihiko, Takano, and Hiro-san go question him and the three of us go to the bookstore." Nowaki suggested, linking arms with Ritsu. "It will be fun."

Takano glared at him but Ritsu smiled and nodded. "Sounds great." Hiroki rolled his eyes. "Alright we'll do that. Be careful that the bracelet does not come off and make sure you guys are on the lookout for anything suspicious." They waved and practically ran out the door.

"We ditched them!" Yukina cheered when the three got outside. Ritsu and Nowaki chuckled. "It does feel weird without Hiro-san with me. So, where are we going?"

Yukina looked to Ritsu. "Do you remember any good bookstores? I usually go to Hokkaido."

Ritsu began thinking, "There is Marimo Books. It has a large section of shoujo manga." Yukina gasped. "LET'S GO THERE."

The three got on the subway with Ritsu telling them of all the times he had to ride this to get to work since he did not want a car. Walking a few more blocks Yukina stood frozen with delight at the large building with MARIMO in bright lights. "This place is amazing. And it's a bookstore?" People were glancing at him, girls giggling to each other. Going inside Yukina almost passed out when they went downstairs and all he saw were shelves of manga. "Yukina calm…" Ritsu tried to grab him but Yukina was already going down aisles looking for manga.

He had about five in his hand when Nowaki caught up with him and handed him a basket. "I'm going upstairs to check out some cooking books and Ritsu is already at the literature section." Yukina nodded his head when Nowaki left. As he was turning down an aisle he heard a loud crash. "I told you two not to play down here anymore." Someone said in an angry tone.

Yukina looked to see two boys with their heads down walking away while a man in a blue apron was knelt down, picking up the pile of manga on the floor. Yukina walked over to help. "Oh thanks." The man looked up and the first thing Yukina noticed was how young he looked. He stared back with wide eyes before turning back to the books.

"No problem. This has happened before?" He handed the books to him. "You have no idea." They both stood up, the man much shorter than Yukina. "Thank you again for the help." He said when he was done.

Yukina smiled. "It was no trouble. My name is Yukina Kou."

"Kisa Shouta." Kisa handed him a business card he pulled from the apron. "Sorry, I don't have any one me." Yukina replied, looking down to see his nametag said manager on it. _He looks too young to be manager. Did he get that title in a short amount of time?_ "You like shoujo manga?" Kisa eyed his basket.

"Yes, very much." Kisa looked in the basket. "You should read Strawberry Girl then. It is one of our popular ones and one of my favorites. Plus the same person who makes Peach Girl wrote it."

Yukina gasped, Peach Girl being his favorite manga. "Where is it?" Kisa led him down the aisle and pointed to them. Yukina grabbed one of each. "You're going to take the whole series?"

"Well you recommended it so it must be good." Yukina smiled and watched Kisa's face turn red. He thought it looked cute. "Kisa-kun." Yukina looked behind him to see a young girl in the same apron. "Mi-chan is waiting for you near the cash registers."

"Ah thanks Mito." Yukina looked back to him. "I guess I'll see you another time then." Yukina smiled but felt a little sad Kisa had to go.

"Yeah, have a nice day Yukina." Kisa turned and left. "Is there anything else you need help with?" The girl, Mito, asked Yukina. Yukina shook his head and she left.

Yukina was curious about who Mi-chan was. Was it a friend? Girlfriend? And how old was he? He looked somewhere in his early 20s, probably could even pass for a high schooler. Yukina was curious.

"Yukina." He turned as Nowaki and Ritsu walked over. "Hurry up. We've already been here for an hour." Wow time flew by. They headed to the cash registers so Yukina could pay and he saw a young boy with brown hair talking with another boy with sandy brown hair. Yukina paid for his books when Kisa came out, now wearing a beige jacket, and the three walked out. _Which one was Mi-chan?_ "Yukina are you alright?" Ritsu asked.

"What? Oh nothing." Nowaki and Ritsu looked at each other. They got back home to see the three were not back yet. "I'll be in my room." Yukina ran up with his new manga in hand. Digging for Peach Girl, he instead grabbed Strawberry Girl and his thoughts went back to Kisa. Smiling, he started reading.

* * *

Akihiko wanted to go home. They first could not find the Dean's office and spent at least half an hour walking through noisy students and annoying chatter until Hiroki decided to ask a teacher for help and waited an extra ten minutes until the Dean was finished with his meeting. "Come on in." They walked in and all sat down. "Now what can I do for you gentlemen?"

"We are Emerald, from the Marukawa region in Aessa." Takatsuki's face lit up with recognition and sat back. "What can I do for you?"

"We are here investigating a string of disappearances from angels on Earth, mostly in this area."

Takatsuki looked shocked. "Really? And you think fallen angels have something to do with it?"

Takano shook his head, "You have been down here the longest and wanted to know if you heard or seen anything suspicious."

"None. Fallen angels do not really connect down here or even know who is a fallen angel, angel, or human. Though, this does remind me of something my daughter said she heard when coming home from work. Two fallen angels she work with were talking about how angels should never leave Aessa. She said she ran up to ask them but the two were gone. I thought nothing of it."

Akihiko looked to Hiroki. If what he said was true then the missing angels could be a warning. "Is there anything else you could tell us?"

He shook his head. "Not me but maybe my son-in-law might know something." He picked up his phone and called someone to come to his office. "He is always out and about more than I am."

"Yes?" The door opened and Hiroki gasped. "Miyagi?!"

The man gasped and ran up to hug Hiroki. "Oh my sweet honey! It's been so long." Hiroki growled and pushed him away. "GET OFF OF ME."

"But it's been so long since we last saw each other."

"That's your fault!" Miyagi pouted. "Ouch." Hiroki rolled his eyes and looked at the rest of them. "Miyagi used to work in the capital before he got thrown down here for using forbidden magic."

Miyagi smiled at them. "Nice to meet you all. What are you doing down here? You hate the human world Hiroki."

"Angels are going missing and we were sent to investigate."

"Oh my, that's terrible." Miyagi shook his head. "Are you saying fallen angels could be behind it?"

"It's a possibility. Have you heard anything about this?" Miyagi shook his head. "Can't say I have. I've been either here or at home."

"Which reminds me, are you and Shinobu still coming over for dinner tomorrow?"

"As far as I know we are." "Shinobu?"

"My lover. Sorry Hiroki but I got tired of waiting for you." Hiroki rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah whatever. We best get going then."

"If you are still in town let's go out for drinks sometime." Miyagi gave him his card and waved as the three left, Hiroki saying nothing about the drinks. "That was a dead end." Akihiko spoke for the first time.

"It helped somewhat. We can inform Isaka of a possible rebellion." Takano replied. The three got home to see Nowaki making dinner, Ritsu watching, and Yukina nowhere to be found. "Welcome home. Find out anything?"

"Tell you later." Takano walked over and put his arms around Ritsu. "Where's Yukina?"

He pointed upstairs. "Reading all his new manga. Been up there for about 20 minutes." Akihiko shook his head and sat on the couch. "When's dinner going to be ready?"

"Just about done. YUKINA FOOD." Yukina appeared five minute later with red eyes. "Have you been crying?"

"The manga was so good." He said with a large smile. "Kisa-san was right."

"Who's Kisa-san?" They all grabbed a bowl and sat around the table. "Kisa-san is someone who works at the bookstore we went to. He recommended a new manga by my favorite author and it is really good. We have to go back there tomorrow."

"Calm down Yukina," Nowaki chuckled. "Let's first see what we do next from Isaka before we start lounging around."

"Sounds good though. It has been awhile since we got any real vacation." Takano said. "Let's just chill here for a while." Akihiko thought it was a good idea. Emerald was not Isaka's only group to deal with problems so he saw no reason they could not stay in the human world for a month or two.

...

"Angels are going missing?" Kisa gasped and Miyagi nodded. "What about Misaki? And you guys?"

Shinobu looked so nervous that Miyagi put his arm around him. "Don't worry. It seems that only pure angels are going missing and even with his white wings Misaki is a fallen angel like us. We all will be fine so don't overthink this Kisa." Miyagi assured him before turning to the two. "But that also means Emerald from Aessa may be staying here to investigate so no more flying contests you two."

"Emerald is here?" Misaki gasped. "My brother is part of that group." It grew quiet. "Do you want to find them?" Kisa asked with a frown. He could not help but feel Misaki was going to leave him. Misaki looked at him and shook his head. "He let me go through the circle and I won't leave Kisa-nii."

Kisa smiled and ruffled his hair. "If you do ever want to, I will support your decision." He could not hold Misaki back from his real life, even if it would kill him to never see Misaki again.


	6. Age

It was two weeks later Yukina went back to Marimo. The six were allowed to stay for two months but had to finish their paperwork and Isaka asked that they keep watch. All that time Yukina could only think about Kisa and wonder what he was doing and who was Mi-chan. He could not calm his nerves as he walked down the stairs into the shoujo manga section only to find Kisa not there.

"Excuse me," he stopped one of the workers. "Is Kisa Shouta here?"

"You just missed him. He left a few minutes ago." Yukina frowned and walked out. He really wanted to see Kisa. Outside he took Kisa's card out, debating whether to email him or not, when he looked up and there was Kisa standing outside on his phone. "I just got off work. Alright. Text me if you spend the night then. Okay, bye." He hung up and put it back in his pocket.

"Kisa-san." Yukina called. Kisa looked up and his eyes went wide. "Yukina?"

Yukina smiled, walking to stand next to him. "Good Afternoon. Just getting off work?" Kisa nodded. "What else are you doing today?"

"I did not plan anything." "I was just going to get some lunch. Want to come? My treat." Yukina crossed his fingers behind his back, praying he said yes.

His prayers were answered. "Ah sure." Yukina mentally cheered as he led Kisa into a small diner right across from his job. "I read all of Strawberry Girl. It is definitely my favorite." Yukina said when they got their food.

Kisa gasped, "You read all 20 books in two weeks?" Yukina nodded. "It was so good I couldn't put it down. You were right." Kisa blushed. "You must be amazing though, to be manager of the manga department at such a young age. I figured we are around the same age. May I ask how old you are? I am 21." Kisa was most likely a bit older than that but a two-three-four year difference should be fine for him.

He noticed Kisa frowned. "30." _Huh?_ "I'm 30."Kisa placed his driver's license and indeed it showed he was 30. "WHAT? HOW IS THIS? ISN'T THERE A LIMIT OF HOW YOUNG YOU CAN LOOK?" Kisa gave him a funny look. "Wow. 30." Yukina wanted to hit himself for assuming and saying he was 21. That may have been the age he died but if he had known he would have said he was 28 or 29. Now Kisa might think he is too old to be around him. "But you know, having a baby face is like a gift." He said to try and change the mood.

"Uh, yeah." Kisa's phone buzzed and he looked at it, typing something back before putting it back on the table. Yukina was looking with curious eyes. "Oh sorry. It's my…son."

Yukina froze. "You have a son?" Kisa nodded. "Yeah…I do." _Was this Mi-chan?_ Kisa looked ready to leave. "How old is he?"

Kisa looked back. "He'll be 18 in the next month." _That's old! Kisa had to have had him in high school!_ "Does he look like you?"

"No, not at all." Kisa chuckled nervously which confused Yukina. "You see, he is adopted."

"Adopted?"

Kisa nodded, taking a bite out of his food. "Yeah. I found him on a walk one night. No one had reported him missing and he was going to be sent to a foster home so I decided to take him in temporarily but after a year I, well, _he_ decided to change his last name to mine and I adopted him."

Yukina smiled, seeing the love in Kisa's eyes when he spoke. "He must really love you then."

"Yeah…" Kisa looked to be staring off into space. "I just hope he does not forget where he came from."

"What do you mean?"

Kisa sighed, "He still sort of remembers his real family but claims they don't want him and now he may have a chance to see them again but he won't do it, saying he wants to be with me. I think he should at least try and see them again but at the same time I'm afraid he will then leave me." Kisa froze and chuckled softly. "Sorry. I shouldn't be unloading this on you."

Yukina shook his head. "No don't be. If Kisa-san ever wants to talk I'll be here." He liked seeing Kisa blush, seeing how cute it made him. "I think you have every reason to think that but it seems that Mi-chan would never leave you."

Kisa smiled slightly. "His name is actually Misaki. Everyone at the store gave him that nickname when he was 11. He hates it; thinks it sounds too childish."

"You worked there that long?" Kisa nodded. "I tried going for a job for a publishing company but it would have been too difficult to do it and raise Misaki. I was lucky to have finished school."

"You're amazing Kisa." His blush intensified and Yukina felt his heart skip a beat. "I wouldn't say that." When they both were finished Kisa insisted on at least paying his half but Yukina already placed his money and ushered Kisa out before he could protest again. "Thanks for coming to eat with me."

"I should say thanks to you. It's been awhile since I last hung out with other people." Yukina smiled. "Can I see you again?"

Kisa looked shocked, "Really?"

Yukina nodded, chuckling. "Yeah. How does Wednesday sound?"

Kisa thought about it. "I work that day until six but after that I am free."

"Great." Yukina went to give him a hug but stopped himself, figuring that would freak him out. "I can come pick you from work." "Alright. I'll see you Wednesday then." Yukina said goodbye and watched Kisa leave.

"What's with the smile Yukina?" Ritsu asked when Yukina got home. "And where have you been?"

Yukina sat down next to him on the couch. "I was having lunch with Kisa-san."

"Kisa-san?"

"That Marimo Books worker who showed you Strawberry Girl?" Nowaki guessed, walking downstairs with Hiroki. Yukina nodded. "I went over to see him and caught him outside."

"So you went on a date?" Takano smirked, "since when did you date?"

"I wanted to get to know more about him." Yukina kept smiling. "He is a very kind person. He adopted a little boy he found on the streets and gave up a really good job to take care of him."

"Idiot." Akihiko mumbled with a cigarette in his mouth. Takano reached for one but Akihiko swatted his hand away. "Get your own."

"Sharing is caring." Ritsu ignored the two and looked back to Yukina. "That is a kind thing to do." Yukina nodded before sighing with frustration. "But I made a big mistake and told him I was 21 because I thought he was somewhere around that age but instead he is 30."

"What's wrong with that?" Yukina looked to Nowaki. "His adopted son is 18. He probably is going to think I'm too young for him."

"Why are you so worried?" Akihiko asked. "Unless you are wanting something to happen with this man." For the first time they all saw Yukina blush. "Yukina?"

"I feel like the main characters in shoujo manga. I can't stop thinking about him and my heart flutters when he smiles." Ritsu, Takano, and Nowaki gave knowing smiles. "Looks like our little Yukina is finally feeling what love is." Yukina blushed some more and placed his hands on his cheek to feel how warm they are. "Maybe."

"Are you going to see him again?"

"Yes, Wednesday night after he works." Yukina felt nervous and excited just thinking about it.

"This all seems nice," they looked up to Hiroki. "But you do remember you are talking about a human. He still ages and will die one day." That brought Yukina's mood down. "Good going Hiroki." Takano narrowed his eyes.

"Besides Takano fell for Ritsu when he was human and now they are together." Nowaki added, trying to reassure Yukina.

"Ritsu is a special case. Yokozawa had to go through a lot of favors to pull that off and I heard he even had to make a deal with Isaka." Akihiko replied. "Besides you do not know when Kisa will die and even the process of getting souls and placing them into regions takes years." Nowaki really wanted to kill these Debbie Downers. "Don't mean to be cruel but that is reality."

Even though he knew all of that Yukina still felt drawn to Kisa. He wanted to know more about him and see him smile and meet his son. He wanted to be part of his life. "Miracles happen all the time." Takano said. "I would have waited a century if I knew Ritsu would be with me once again. Angels only fall in love once because love is what makes our being and finding the one person to share a soul with is worth the pain."

"Look at the romantic." Nowaki chuckled and Yukina laughed more at Ritsu's red face. "Thanks Takano. You're right." Falling in love was worth it.

* * *

"And where were you after work?" Miyagi snickered. Since the boys decided to have a sleepover to try some new recipes Miyagi decided to stay out of the danger zone and went over to Kisa's. Kisa thought he was smart for doing so. The one time he came home while they were having a sleepover he was greeted to a food fight and got pelted with a glob of chocolate.

Kisa blushed, "I went out to lunch." He swear Miyagi loved tormenting him. "With who?"

"A customer named Yukina Kou. He caught me after work and invited me out to lunch. I had no reason to say no."

"Look at you. Finally getting back out into the dating world."

"IT WASN'T A DATE." That was not very convincing.

"Sure sure." Miyagi started making coffee. "You are seeing him again though right?"

"Wednesday." Miyagi laughed. "Leave me alone."

"I think this is great. You have not dated anyone since you found Misaki."

Kisa scoffed. "I never dated even before that. Just a string of one night stands." Kisa never told his past to Misaki and Miyagi only found out because he got Kisa drunk on his birthday. "Besides I don't think I should pursue this guy?"

"Why not?"

"He's 21."

"So?" Kisa gave him a look of disbelief. "He's only three years older than Misaki. Too young."

Miyagi scoffed. "Do you not see me and Shinobu?"

"You two are fallen angels. I think age does not apply to you." And the fact they were older then what they said.

Miyagi was close to 200 years old. Time and age seemed different with them but for humans, take out the fact they were men, a huge gap in age was an invitation for judgement. Miyagi shrugged, "All I'm saying that you should not let that stop you. Does he know about Misaki?" He nodded. "And yet he still asked to see you again, meaning he does not care. Come on Kisa, live a little."

Kisa rolled his eyes and took the mug that Miyagi offered him. "It feels weird. I spent so much time thinking about Misaki because he actually gave me a sense of living. He's about to be 18 and applying to Mitsuhashi. Then he will be getting his own job and moving out. Where does the time go?"

Miyagi smiled. "They got to grow up sometime. You too. It's great what you did for Misaki but now you should think of yourself. Misaki once said you felt empty. Maybe this Yukina can help fill that emptiness."

"Maybe." They heard a crash from next door. "What are those two doing?" They ran over and stopped in front to see cabbage on the ground with broken glass. "STOP USING SO MUCH OIL." Misaki shouted. "You make the bowl too slippery."

"You need oil or else it does not cook properly." "YES IT WILL."

"PICK THIS MESS UP NOW." Miyagi shouted, causing the boys to look at them. "Oh, hey Kisa-nii." Misaki smiled. Kisa just shook his head. "Such children."

"I am almost 30 years old." Shinobu growled. "I am no child Papa-Kisa."

"You sure act like one." Miyagi went back to scolding them as they cleaned up the glass and they finished their dish, Miyagi taking the oil away, and the four ate. "Don't forget you have your exams tomorrow so get a good sleep." Kisa told Misaki. He had to look up since Misaki was two centimeters taller than him.

"Okay Kisa-nii. I'll be up by 7." Kisa said goodnight and went back to their apartment.


	7. Dreams

"I think...Kisa-nii is sad." Misaki thought out loud. It was something that has been on his mind for a while. He could feel Shinobu and Miyagi's eyes on him as he kept staring at the ceiling. "Every time I touch his hand he is not as happy. He is actually very conflicted and sad. I think it has something to do with me."

"What makes you say that?" Miyagi asked. Misaki looked to him. "He has been like this ever since we spoke about my future but the feelings got worse when you mentioned Emerald."

"Probably thinks there's a chance you will want to return to Aessa." Shinobu suggested.

Misaki frowned. "I do not ever want to go to go back, not if it means leaving Kisa-nii. Miyagi is that the reason?"

Miyagi sighed. "That's part of it. He knows you are an angel and if it was not for Shinobu and me he would probably feel even worse. Being human, he feels he cannot take care of you properly. He could not teach you to fly or talk to you about Aessa without asking questions. Because of this he thinks it would be good for you to meet your real family but, yes, he does not want you to leave him."

Misaki was shocked to hear all of this. He never realized Kisa has been thinking so hard about the fact he was an angel. There were so many times Misaki forgot he was one. He could not even remember what his brother, Usagi, or anyone in Emerald even looked like. He could not even remember anyone's names. Besides, they were the ones who threw him into the Judgement Circle and even if he wondered why they did it Misaki did not want to be near them. "How can I get Kisa-nii to stop thinking that way?"

"You can't, it is something he has to work out on his own." Miyagi got up. "Just keep showing that you love him and he will get past this. He's just a simple father who does not want to see his little boy grow up." Shinobu and Misaki chuckled. "Well I have work so goodnight you two."

"Goodnight." When he went into his room Shinobu laid down next to Misaki. "Papa-Kisa will be fine."

"I hope so Shinobu. He has done so much for me and I do not want to be a burden on him."

"Trust me. That is the last thing Papa-Kisa is thinking you are. Now get some sleep you have those exams tomorrow." Misaki groaned and laid down. The two said goodnight and fell asleep.

...

Misaki woke up to find himself sitting in the same flower field. Every now and then his dreams would take him here and it always felt too real. The cold grass against his hand and the wind blowing gently against his face. He even could smell the different flowers all around him. He could never talk and soon he was never alone. Beside him was an older man with silvery blonde hair and piercing violet eyes that always held Misaki's attention. They never spoke but every once in a while the man would brush his fingers against Misaki's cheek that made Misaki shiver. He smiled softly and Misaki found himself smiling back. How he wanted to know this man's name.

His smile disappeared when Misaki noticed him becoming transparent, showing he was about to wake up. The man would reach out but his hand would go straight through Misaki until the field and the man were gone. Misaki opened his eyes to see Shinobu hovering over him. "Hurry up before you are late." Misaki nodded and got up, wishing he had more time with the mysterious man.

...

Akihiko shot up, reaching for the boy that was gone. Seeing he was back in his room he groaned and fell back on his pillow. For two years he has had the same dream of a boy in a field of flowers. They never spoke but Akihiko would reach over to touch the young man, feeling his smooth skin on his fingertips. It always felt so real, like he was actually there. Akihiko wished to know his name and why he was having these dreams. Was it magic? Was the boy his one true love? Akihiko even asked his father about it and he had no idea what was going on.

Akihiko wanted to meet the boy, to see if he was real or not. Getting up he could smell Yukina's cooking and went out to see everyone but Takano and Ritsu, expecting those two to still be in bed. He was lucky all the rooms were soundproof.

"Good morning Akihiko." Yukina greeted in a too friendly voice. Akihiko grunted and went for his coffee. He was not a morning person. "Akihiko, get your stupid bear out of here before I throw it away." Hiroki shouted from the couch, his large stuffed bear about to fall off. Akihiko grabbed it and sat down next to him. "Be nice to Suzuki-san."

Hiroki rolled his eyes and went back to looking at the newspaper. "Where's Nowaki?" He asked, noticing the giant was not here. "Still sleeping."

"Up all night?" Akihiko teased, always finding it fun to see Hiroki red and flustered. "Shut up."

"Morning." Nowaki yawned with his eyes still closed. "Hiro-san why didn't you wake me up?"

"I tried but you wouldn't get up." Nowaki sat down on Hiroki's other side and rested his head on his shoulder. "If you're still tired then go back to bed."

"Not without Hiro-san." Akihiko rolled his eyes and got up, walking back to the kitchen. "Any plans to go stalk your boyfriend today?"

Yukina stuck his tongue out. "He's not my boyfriend, yet, and I'm already seeing him Wednesday. Maybe I will be able to meet Misaki."

Akihiko chuckled. "Meeting his child already? Moving kind of fast don't you think?" Akihiko briefly thought it was weird to hear that another boy was named Misaki but he figured it was normal down here. It did remind him of Takahiro and he planned to visit him at the end of the month. He has been getting better, especially when his son was born; Mahiro Misaki Takahashi, his middle name a dedication to Takahiro's lost/dead brother. He did not know what that kid was.

They heard the phone ring and Hiroki answered it. "Hel...Hatori? Slow down what was that?" Hiroki's eyes went wide. "We're on our way." He hung up. "Chiaki was taken." Everyone gasped. "Yukina you stay and get Takano and Ritsu up and meet us there." Yukina nodded and ran upstairs. Akihiko grabbed his portal key and pressed it, taking him to Hatori and Chiaki's large apartment. The place was a mess with furniture knocked over and glass on the floor. Hatori was pacing nervously. "What took you so long?"

"Calm Hatori and tell us what happened?" Hiroki said as he and Nowaki appeared a second later.

Hatori's hands went to his hair. "I-I don't know. I went shopping and Chiaki had to stay because of a deadline he needed to make up. I was only gone for about twenty minutes and when I got back this is how it was." Nowaki sat him down and handed him a glass of water.

Takano, Ritsu, and Yukina appeared next, gasping at the sight. "We'll find him Hatori." Hiroki turned to Takano. "Find anything that could help you find his scent." Takano nodded and went to sniffing. He was the only one who could 'sniff' out any person as long as he had a strong smell to start with. Takano sniffed around, heading for the bedroom. Hiroki was asking more questions as the rest were looking for clues, trying to play out what happened.

"Found something." Takano came out with piece of ripped black fabric. "I do not smell Chiaki on this so it had to come from whoever took him." Sniffing it some more Takano scrunched his eyes, "I've smelt this before."

"You sure?"

Takano nodded. "I remember this oaky smell messing with my nose. Where was it?" Takano was thinking hard when he cussed. "I can't remember."

"It's okay, you will eventually." Ritsu said to cheer him up. Hatori was groaning. "We got to find him."

"And we will." Akihiko patted his back. "For now I think you should leave this apartment in case they come back for you. We will report this to Isaka to warn any other angels living here. We'll give the fabric to any other sniffers to be on the lookout for this smell." Hiroki grabbed the fabric and put it in a plastic bag.

"Come live with us Hatori, we have more than enough room for you." Yukina suggested, grabbing his arm. Akihiko narrowed his eyes but no one paid him any attention. Yes he felt sorry Hatori's one love was kidnapped but that meant more people he had to deal with and he barely could deal with these five.

In the end Hatori did come stay with them in the last spare bedroom. "It's horrible." Nowaki frowned. "Why would someone steal angels?"

"Who knows Nowaki, but we will find out."

...

Chiaki opened his eyes to find himself blindfolded. His hands and feet were chained. "Tori? TORI?" He struggled against the chains, trying to think of how he got here when he remembered the three masked figures breaking in and attacking him. Chiaki had the upper hand until he was struck in the head with something and black out.

"Keep struggling." A voice said and all Chiaki could see through the thin fabric was a black figure. "Those chains are specially made not to be broken by angels."

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" He heard footsteps coming from his right side. "Quiet angel." The new voice said. "All shall be revealed soon."

 _Tori, save me._


	8. Investigation

It has been two days and Yukina could see Hatori was close to losing it. Every day they searched for any leads but came up with nothing. Hatori would sulk on the couch, almost pulling out his hair. Yukina felt sorry for him. They informed Isaka who informed the capital and then put out an alert to all angels and put Hiroki and them in charge of investigating and finding the culprit with all other angels on Earth to be on the lookout.

"Chiaki." Hatori moaned into the pillow on the couch. "I'm going to kill those bastards if they so much lay a finger on his head."

"Too late." Akihiko mumbled. Hatori moaned some more. The door opened to Takano and Ritsu. "No use downtown." Takano announced. "I just can't put my finger on where that scent came from."

"And we've looked everywhere we think he's been." Ritsu added, sitting on the couch with an exhausted sigh. "And he went to a lot of places."

"What about the school?" Nowaki suggested. "You were there with Hiro-san and Akihiko when you went to question Takatsuki Maeno."

"Who's that?" Hatori asked.

"The Dean of Mitsuhashi and also one of the oldest fallen angels to live in Japan." Hatori gasped, "You don't think fallen angels have something to do with this?"

Hiroki looked up from his cup. "There is a chance, we already informed everyone about the threat that angels should stay off of Earth. Nothing came from the investigation but I guess we can go back and check it out. Just let me make a phone call."

"Who are you calling?" Nowaki leaned over to try and catch a glimpse of his screen. Hiroki pulled away. "An acquaintance. We can't just show up there unexpectedly without raising suspicion."

 _Who was that?_ "Oh, that one fallen angel who works there and is Takatsuki's son-in-law? Miyagi right?"

Hiroki nodded and Akihiko snickered. "Careful Nowaki, it seems Hiroki and this guy had a past." Nowaki immediately narrowed his eyes and grabbed hold of Hiroki. "Mine."

"Let go idiot! It's not like that!" Hiroki growled. "Miyagi and I used to work closely together and he already has his own lover now. So GET OFF!" He tried but Nowaki was just bigger than Hiroki and still kept hold. Yukina had to admit Nowaki could take a punch to the face.

"Are you sure it's safe? If we suspect fallen angels then could Miyagi be someone we need to look in to?" Yukina asked.

Hiroki shook his head. "This is not something Miyagi would do. Besides, he was telling the truth when we asked if he knew anything about the missing angels?"

"How do you know that?"

"Miyagi's a terrible liar. His voice would always change tones and his eyes would start bugging out. I doubt that changed even after 90 years." Hiroki dialed his number and went into the other room. "So who's all going?"

"I'll go this time." Nowaki volunteers. "Hiro-san will already be going." Yukina guessed Nowaki did not want Hiroki alone with this Miyagi. He was curious about this person too. "I'll go." He says.

"Hatori you should stay here." Takano said as Hatori opened his mouth. "We are not sure if the ones who captured Chiaki know your face or not. If they are there we cannot take any risks."

Hatori laid back down grumbling. "Just please find Chiaki." "We will."

"I'll stay behind then too." Ritsu spoke up. Takano looked ready to protest. "We've been walking round downtown for the last three hours. I'm tired and it's not like Akihiko will be good company."

Akihiko smiled. "Newbie's right." Ritsu rolled his eyes and Takano nodded his head. "Fine, but you call me if anything goes wrong."

"Ok." Hiroki walked back in. "Let's get going."

"Miyagi's expecting us?" Hiroki nodded with a scowl on his face. "I'm already regretting this." They waved goodbye and the four headed out.

At the school Takano started sniffing the air. "This is definitely the place." He rubbed his nose. "It's faint but it's here. That smell is horrible."

"Be on the lookout then." Hiroki looked around at the students. "We do not know if it is someone on the staff or a group affiliated here."

"Meaning we have to assume Miyagi and the Dean are behind this." Nowaki added. Walking through the hall Yukina almost ran into someone. "Sorry." The girl gave him a look of shock when Yukina looked around and noticed no one else paying any attention to her. It was then he realized she was a spirit. On Earth, angels could see and touch the souls of those who died but are still lurking because they have unfinished business. He gave one last smile before catching up with the rest.

"This is it." They stopped outside a door and Hiroki knocked on it. It opened to reveal a tall man with black hair. "There you a—Hiroki?!" He looked down at his watch. "That was fast. In a hurry to see me?"

Hiroki scowled, "As if. Are you going to let us in?" Miyagi opened the door wider and they piled into the room. "Hello Takano and oh more people. Greetings I am Miyagi Yoh, literature professor."

Nowaki stepped up first. "Nice to meet you. My name is Nowaki and this is Yukina." Yukina waved when he noticed Miyagi stifle a gasp. "Yukina?"

"Uh yes, nice to meet you." "Yeah. You too." Yukina scrunched his eyes, wondering why Miyagi had that tone in his voice. "So, what can I do for Emerald? Any news of the disappearing angels?"

"Yes. A couple of days ago another angel was taken, this time someone we knew. A man named Chiaki."

"I'm sorry to hear that but I already told you I know nothing about this." Takano went sniffing around, shaking his head. "And why is he smelling my office?"

"We picked up a scent at our Chiaki's place that Takano recognizes it coming from here." Miyagi gasped. "You're not saying someone at this school could be behind it? How could I not see this? How could the Dean not see this?" _Miyagi looks sincere and according to Hiroki he was a bad actor._ "Is there anything you can tell us about this school? We know the Dean is a fallen angel but is there anyone else?"

Miyagi scoffed. "Who isn't? Almost all the teachers here are fallen angels. Maeno gave most of them a job here to give them a chance to get on their feet. He uses this as a training for fallen angels to make it on Earth."

"And would there be any place that can store bodies?" Miyagi gave Takano a weird look. "I only ask because it was a heavy scent on the clothing so the person had to be around the scent for long periods of time. My guess is they store the missing angels somewhere on campus."

"This school does have a basement. It's in the south wing in one of the science labs. They use it to store chemicals and their models."

"The chemicals could be the oaky smell." Nowaki suggested. "We should check there first."

"Not now." Hiroki shook his head. "Too many people. Let's talk to the others first."

"Okay Hiro-san." "Hiro-san?" Miyagi smirked. "What's with the cute nickname Hiroki? You never let me call you something."

Hiroki glared at him. "My sweet honey or Kami-Kami were completely stupid." Nowai quickly had his arms around him. "Stop getting jealous!"

Miyagi smiled. "Aha I was right. He is your one true love. Congratulations though I feel sorry for you, having this sour pill as a lover."

Nowaki smiled back. "Hiroki's sour side actually makes him look very cute." He had to dodge a book aiming for his head. "Hiro-san says you have someone too?" Miyagi nodded and took out his phone. "Takatsuki Shinobu."

Everyone else crowded around the phone. "He looks a little young don't you think?" Takano noted. Yukina thought he looked familiar.

"Everyone's younger than me." Miyagi chuckled, putting his phone away. "But this brat fell in love with me first and kept pestering me for five months until I could not help but fall in love with him."

Yukina chuckled, pointing to Nowaki and Hiroki. "Nowaki did the same thing but Hiroki broke under just two weeks."

"Shut up!" They all started laughing. "You're still so fun to mess with." Yukina heard a buzzing noise and saw Miyagi take his phone out. "And as much as I would like to continue this, I have another meeting in a few minutes."

"That's our cue to go." Hiroki sighed. "Thank you for the help Miyagi."

"Anytime. Nice to meet you all."

"Miyagi seems nice." Nowaki said as they walked down the mostly empty hall. Hiroki rolled his eyes, "jokes around too much."

Takano nodded in agreement. "You were right about the lying. WIth the way he acted I can not see that man telling a lie. Plus I did not smell the oaky scent on him at all." They got outside when Yukina heard a familiar scolding voice. "What's the point of me going if you were just going to tag along?" He turned his head and gasped. "Kisa-san?"

There walking into the school was Kisa walking next to an amber haired boy whom he recognized was one of the boys at the store and then Yukina remembered he was also the boy on Miyagi's phone. "Yukina why did you stop?" Nowaki asked, looking in their direction. "Hey, isn't that Shinobu? Miyagi's lover?"

Everyone turned. "You're right. Who is he walking with?"

"Kisa." Yukina said. "That's Kisa-san." He heard someone gasp. "That's _your_ Kisa?" Yukina nodded. "Could they both be going to see Miyagi?"

If that was true than the question was: how did Kisa know Miyagi? Yukina started walking back when Takano stopped him. "Hold on. You can't go charging in without knowing the situation."

"You don't think Kisa could be a..." Yukina did not finish. Hiroki shrugged, "if Miyagi knows him then there is a chance."

Yukina could not believe it. How could his Kisa be a fallen angel? "Find out Wednesday." Nowaki suggested. "Figure out how he knows Miyagi. Maybe he still is human and Miyagi is a friend." There was that but what if Kisa somehow knew about angels. And then there is Misaki. Is he just a human that Kisa adopted or what if Misaki was an angel too? So many questions swirled in Yukina's head.

...

"We have a problem." Was the first thing Miyagi said when Kisa and Shinobu went into the room. Kisa was getting ready for work when Miyagi called, saying he left his documents at home and Shinobu was not answering his phone. Turns out Shinobu was sore from the night before, something Kisa did not want to know about, and when Kisa left Shinobu, despite the pain, decided to come along to yell at him.

"What is it?" He handed him the manila envelope.

"Emerald was back." Kisa stood still. "There's a chance someone in the school is responsible for the missing angels." The two gasped.

"That's crazy. How would something like that go unnoticed by father?" Shinobu shouted. Miyagi shushed him. "So crazy."

Miyagi sighed, "That's not even the craziest part." He looked to Kisa. "Your Yukina is part of Emerald." Kisa swear he stopped breathing. "Unless there is another Yukina with weird brown hair and piercings in his ears." Kisa's hand went to cover his mouth in shock.

"Yukina's an angel?" Shinobu had to grab his arms as he swayed. Kisa could not help but laugh at the irony. Of all people he finally started to take an interest in it had to be an angel. "Well this is just great." He sighed. "I have to cancel tomorrow."

"Wait why?" Shinobu panicked. "You were so thrilled to go. Misaki and I were looking forward to him dropping you off and us acting like the overbearing parents."

"How do you know about that?" Kisa and Miyagi glared at him. "You guys were eavesdropping on our conversation again?" Shinobu did not look sorry. "I am with Shinobu on this only because he is going to want to know why and if you reveal you know what he is then he may brand you a fallen angel or worse, try and come near Misaki." Kisa's fist clenched. "Was Misaki's brother here?"

Miyagi shook his head. "Emerald has a bunch of new people on it. I do not remember Yukina from 90 years so he must be new. I would say there is a chance he does not know Misaki so even if you do bring him over he will not recognize him but the bad luck is they saw a picture of Shinobu and they know about his family so if they will assume things."

"We can't let them get Misaki." Shinobu said. "They may try to take him back."

"Obviously we won't let that happen." Kisa was quiet. "Kisa?" He looked up at Miyagi's worried face. "Misaki will be alright. No one will try to take him anytime soon."

Kisa sighed, "I really wish I could believe that." He looked up at the clock on the wall. "I better go before I am late for work."

"What are you going to do about Yukina?"

He shrugged, "I guess we will see tomorrow."


	9. Rescue

Chiaki was starving. The jerks who tied him up decided he also did not need any food and the last they fed him was yesterday and it was a bowl of gross soup. Oh how he wanted to be back in his apartment eating Tori's food.

"Is it him?" The same voice he constantly heard ask the other voice. He hated being blindfolded.

"No. His blood is dark red. Even if we send him through a Judgement Circle his wings would just turn black." One of them groaned. "This is the 43rd angel we tested in the last year. I keep telling you we need to look at fallen angels."

"Just shut up." Chiaki had no clue what they were talking about other than they were looking for a specific angel whose wings could stay white even if they go through a Judgement Circle. "What should we do now?"

"Continue searching. We already got the blood of five white-winged fallen agels and we need one more so it can fully work." Chiaki felt someone near him. "And get rid of this one. Before Emerald finds out. They were here earlier." He heard footsteps and a door slamming close. "Let's get this over with then." Chiaki was then lifted on to his feet. "Walk!"

Chiaki did not know where he was going until the man stopped him and sat him back on the ground. "Wait here." _Not like I'm going anywhere else._ When Chiaki heard no other movement he felt hands freeing hands. Once they were free he pulled off his blindfold to see a middle age man untying his feet. "Who are you?"

"Just a friendly ghost who is tired of seeing these men kill off every angel they bring." He untied his feet and helped Chiaki stand up. "We must hurry before he comes back." He led Chiaki out the smelly room and into the hall.

"Do you know what they want?"

"I'm afraid I cannot say. When they started killing the angels I thought it was simply out of hatred but then they brought one angel in and drained his blood and cut his white wings off."

Chiaki gasped. "That's terrible. What do fallen angels want with us?"

"Whatever is going on you should be prepared for a war." Turning down the hall Chiaki found himself face to face with a blonde hair man. "HOW'D YOU ESCAPE?" Chiaki dodged his arms and ran when he heard a loud explosion.

...

Around 10 was when the group transported themselves to the hall outside of Miyagi's door. "Miyagi said there was a basement in the science building so we can start there." Hatori was close to running but Akihiko held him back. "Let me go. I can feel Chiaki around here."

"If that is the case then we need to assume the people who took him are around here and this may turn into a fight." Everyone nodded and advanced to the science building. Once there Takano started smelling the air and led them to a locked door in one of the science labs. "The smell comes from here."

"Stand aside." Hiroki put his hand up to the lock and a flash of red appeared. When it was gone Hiroki opened the door. "I love when you use magic Hiro-san." Nowaki smiled, making Hiroki roll his eyes. Even in Aessa, any form of magic was banned and only few were granted access to use them. Hiroki being one of them. They were greeted with a flight of stairs into the darkness. Hiroki held his hand up and a white orb lit up the place. "Careful."

The basement was creepy and if not for the chemicals and skeletons on the side Yukina would not believe that they used this for a simple storage room. It was only one room with no doors until Takano walked over to a vacant wall. "Through here."

"How are we supposed to get through?" Ritsu was pushing on the wall but nothing was happening. "There has to be some way to open this."

Hiroki pushed him out of the way and waved his hand open. The wall made a pounding noise before opening, sliding on the ground as it swung towards them. "It seems the door can only be opened by the touch of a fallen angel."

"So fallen angels are behind this." Hatori growled. "Is this some way to get back at us for sending them down here? They deserved what they got."

Yukina patted his back. "Calm down Hatori and focus on where Chiaki is." Hatori took a deep breath before pointing. "He's down there."

"INTRUDERS." They turned to see two men standing at the entrance, taking out guns. "DON'T MOVE."

"Hiroki." Akihiko stepped out of the way as Hiroki threw the light orb, making the two explode into piles of dust. Akihiko turned to the others. "Yukina, you take Hatori and the others to find Chiaki, we'll make sure no one else gets through this way."

"But Hiro-san…" "Just go." Nowaki sighed before following the others down the hall. Hatori led them down when they ran into another fallen angel. Takano kicked the gun out of his hand and took out his knife, stabbing him in the heart. Yukina watched him turn to dust when he saw someone else running down the hall. Nowaki went to fight when they realized it was a spirit. "This way." The man said, motioning for them to follow him. Helping them.

They had just turned when someone ran into Ritsu and started screaming. "Chiaki?" The struggling man stopped and looked up. "TORI!" Hatori lunged for him, pulling him into a tight hug. "You found me." Yukina looked to see the spirit gone. "Get him out of here Hatori." Nowaki instructed, pulling out their walkie talkie. "Hiro-san we got him."

 _"Head back."_ Hiroki replied. Pressing their portal keys they all were back in the penthouse. Akihiko and Hiroki were not there. "Hiro-san where are you? Do you need back up?" No answer. "Hiro-san?"

Seeing the familiar blue and purple swirls there came Akihiko, holding a beaten up man, and Hiroki, holding his bleeding shoulder. "HIRO-SAN." Nowaki helped him sit down and then ran to grab a first aid kit. "What happened?" He glared up at Akihiko as he helped Hiroki take off his shirt.

"We were about to leave when this idiot appeared out of nowhere and Hiroki got hit." Akihiko shrugged, dropping the man. "These bullets aren't lethal so he'll live."

Hiroki grunted in pain as Nowaki wrapped it. "At least the bullet went through."

"He's fine. Give him an hour and he'll be fit for the Pope." Hiroki and Nowaki glared at Akhiko. Yukina looked to the man who was now unconscious. "What about him?"

"I already summoned Asahina to come grab him." Not two seconds later the said man was in the living room with the man in a spherical prison; A large cloud that surrounded the man and kept him from moving. "We will update the King about this and send a group out to investigate Mituhashi. Good work Emerald." He bowed his head and turned to Chiaki. "Is there anything you can tell us before I leave?"

Chiaki nodded, trying to get up from Hatori's lap but with no luck. "I couldn't see the two who were always around me but they kept talking about finding a certain angel, one that wings stay white even through a Judgement Circle. They drew some of my blood and said that since it was dark red I could not be it." Yukina could see Hatori growling. "A spirit down there added that he saw certain angels with white wings get their blood drained and wings cut off."

"Is that possible?" Ritsu asked. They all looked to Asahina. "It is an urban legend but it is said there are fallen angels whose hearts are so pure that their wings will always be white. Once such angel was born during a difficult time in Aessa and said to hold Aessa's entire being. Something about such angel could be Aessa's savior or demise. Of course this is a legend created millions of years ago. For now you and everyone here should stay hidden while we continue this investigation. We shall inform you of any new information. Goodnight." All at once the two left.

"So the fallen angels are trying to take over Aessa?" Yukina thought out loud. "How can that angel determine that?" It was surprising to hear there may be angels whose wings will never turn black.

"Not our problem." Takano grabbed Ritsu's hand. "I say we all get some rest." He pulled Ritsu up the stairs, Ritsu struggling the whole way, and closed their door.

"Ignoring what just happened," Hiroki stood up, ignoring Nowaki tell him to sit back down. "We all should get some sleep."

"Thanks for saving me. They were planning to kill me that night." Hatori did not like to hear that.

Yukina smiled. "Of course. It was easy since whoever took you dropped a piece of fabric in your apartment and that old man helped us find you." Chiaki smiled back and Hatori took him to the spare bedroom. When everyone went to their rooms Yukina laid on his bed, wondering about Kisa.

...

"You seem nervous Kisa-nii." Kisa looked up from his bowl at Misaki's concerned eyes. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Why would you say that?" Misaki narrowed his eyes. "You suck at lying. Is this about Yukina?"

That had Kisa narrow his eyes, "I don't appreciate you boys eavesdropping on our conversation."

Misaki scoffed. "Would you have told me?" Kisa did not answer. "I think it's great. I have never seen you with anyone else and you said before you never went on an actual date so this Yukina must be something special."

 _You have no idea._ Kisa did not like to keep secrets but he was afraid how Misaki would handle knowing Yukina was part of Emerald. He still could not believe it himself. "I don't know."

"Too late to cancel. He is picking you up after work tomorrow." Kisa sighed, "When can I meet him?"

Kisa shook his head. "This is our first real date, a little too soon to introduce the kid." Misaki rolled his eyes. "No it is not."

"My answer is still no." Misaki pouted but it did nothing to Kisa as he finished his food and did the dishes. The door slammed open. "Misaki, Miyagi pissed me off so I'm sleeping here." Shinobu walked in, pillow in hand.

"What did he do?" Misaki asked, chuckling. While Shinobu was talking Kisa got a text from Miyagi, saying Shinobu was going to be spending the night because he cannot accept that Miyagi has to work in the morning and so has to go to bed earlier. "And then he called me a brat with too much libido and so I left." Shinobu finished his story. Misaki was dying of laughter by now. "It's not funny Misaki!"

"Miyagi has a point. Maybe you should stop thinking so much with your dick."

"MISAKI!" Kisa gasped. "What is with the language?"

He shrugged, "I'm with Shinobu." Kisa sighed, "I'm going to bed."

"Night Papa-Kisa." "Night Kisa-nii." They said at the same time. Kisa just chuckled and headed for his room.


	10. Date

Misaki, wanting something different, reached out to touch the man's cheek. His eyes went wide as Misaki felt the cold skin under his touch. _Why cannot I just say hi?_ MIsaki tried opening his mouth but it felt as if it was sown shut. He jumped when the grabbed his hand, pulling it away from his cheek and placed a soft kiss on it. Misaki blushed, feeling the gentle lips on his hand. He found himself leaning closer.

"..Saki…Misaki...Misaki." Misaki opened his eyes to see Shinobu hovering over him. "Come on you have school." Misaki glared at him. "What's with the face? Having another sex dream?"

"They aren't sex dreams." He grumbled.

Shinobu snickered. "Oh right, you don't sleep long enough to get that far."

"Enough Shinobu." Kisa said from the kitchen, drinking coffee. "If Misaki is going to have sex I'd rather his first time not be in his dreams with some stranger."

"Can we not talk about this?" Misaki regretted telling these two about it. "And I thought parents were supposed to be like 'you cannot have sex until you are 40.'" He tried to imitate a strict parent by using a deep voice. The two chuckled, "obviously I am not like most parents. No go brush your teeth and get some clothes on."

"Whoop there it is." Shinobu and Misaki laughed. "Shinobu, go home."

An hour later Shinobu and Misaki were walking Misaki to school. Shinobu already finished high school but had no interest in college so decided to go when Misaki does. "So you think you will ever meet the man in your dreams?"

"I don't want to talk about this?" Misaki already felt embarassed enough by it. Shinobu pushed on, "Come on Misaki it's not that bad. Maybe he is your one true love. You are probably connected to each other and that is how you can visit each other in your dreams."

"If he even exists."

"I think he does. He seems too real to be a figment of your imagination."

"But I don't even know his name."

"Hey." Shinobu stopped him. "Stop being so negative. I know for a fact you will meet this man one day. How I know? Love is a strong emotion for angels, which is why we only get to fall in love once, and this man seems to be the only one besides us three that you show even a small amount of love."

Misaki smiled, "You're such a sap sometimes Shinobu." He chuckled, pushing him. "Whatever, now get to school. Don't forget we need to figure out how we are going to meet this Yukina." Even if Shinobu was weary about Yukina being an angel, it still was nice to see Kisa thinking about himself. Something Misaki horribly picked up on.

...

"Are you alright Kisa? You seem tensed?"

Kisa shook his head, chuckling nervously. "What? No I'm fine Mito?" She eyed him strangely but let it go. Kisa sighed. Yukina was supposed to come pick him up today and he did not know how he was supposed to act. Yukina was an angel, part of the group that Misaki's brother is part of. Miyagi says Yukina was new and Misaki seemed not to know the name but what if his brother has pictures of Misaki when he was younger and showed Yukina. Misaki has not really changed from when he was 10. And then if Yukina somehow sees Misaki what if he tells his brother and he comes to try and take Misaki back.

In reality it was probably best for Misaki to go back. It never made sense for them to cast him out when he was 10. He recalled a big fight going on so what if Misaki was sent on purpose. If that was the case then he truly belongs in Aessa, not down here. And then the fact that since Yukina is an angel that means he can only fall inlove once and as much as Kisa was looking forward, he could not continue any kind of relationship with him.

 _Tonight I have to tell him he's not my type._ Kisa laughed to himself. He used to do this all the time in the past. Now it felt heartbreaking.

Kisa looked at the time to see he had five minutes left of work. His stomach started clenching and he could feel himself sweat. Right at six he changed out of his apron, putting it into his bag, and headed out. Outside he did not see Yukina around. _There is trouble with the angels, maybe he has to stay behind._ "Kisa-san." He turned to see Yukina run up. "Sorry…I'm...late." He bent over, trying to catch his breath.

"You okay?"

Yukina took one last breath and stood up. "Yeah. I don't have your number and I didn't want you to be waiting so I ran as fast as I could."

"You didn't have to do that." Yukina's smile made Kisa blush. "I was looking forward to this." _Is this man for real?_

"Uh, so, what did you have in mind?"

They went to a secluded restaurant, not many people around. "Why were you in such a hurry?" Kisa asked.

"My roommates decided to have a meeting that went longer than it was supposed to, but that was because two of them started fighting over something stupid."

 _Must be the other Emerald members._ "How many roommates you have?" Kisa figured he might as well get some information out of him.

"Five of them. There's Takano, Ritsu, Akihiko, Nowaki, and Hiroki."

Kisa was surprised by the amount and wished he knew Misaki's brother's name. "That's a lot. I don't think I could handle so many people."

"It gets tough, especially since four of them are in relationships, and they tend to fight, a lot, but we all make a pretty good team." Yukina smiled. "How's Misaki?"

"Fine. Has finals now that are killing both of us but if he wants to get into the college he wants then he has to work hard." Kisa sighed, remembering the exhausted hours of staying up studying with him. Misaki was smart but tended to do poorly on tests and essays.

"What school?"

"Mitsuhashi?" Yukina's eyes went wide which made Kisa wonder why. "Why there?"

"That's the school I graduated from and he decided he wanted to go there." Yukina seemed to relax. "Sounds like he wants to follow in your footsteps."

Kisa laughed. "I hope not." Yukina looked at him with confusion. "I'm not a good role model."

"I doubt that." Yukina smiled at him and Kisa could feel his heart skip a beat. After they finished eating Yukina suggested they go on a walk in the park. As they were walking Yukina reached over and grabbed his hand. "Um?"

"Is this alright." Even his frown looked handsome that Kisa shook his head and looked away, cheeks on fire from feeling Yukina's large hand. "You said you were going for a publishing company, which one?"

"Uh it was Onodera Publishing. I wanted to be a manga editor."

"Manga?"

"Yeah, I have always liked shoujo manga since I was little and my father took me to a bookstore and I wandered into that section. I can't draw to save my life so I figure editing would be just as great. Unfortuantely I did the same thing with Misaki and now he wants to be an editor." Kisa chuckled.

Yukina chuckled, "how did your parents take it when you adopted Misaki?" That's when Kisa stopped, his smile gone. "Kisa?"

"Well, they do not know I have Misaki. My mother passed away when I was seven and I have not spoken to my father in over 12 years." Yukina's eyes went wide and Kisa never felt so ashamed of this before. "My father and I never saw eye-to-eye and it became too much."

Yukina frowned, obviously not buying it, "What did he do?"

Kisa could not look him in the eye. "I told him I only liked guys after he tried to get me to marry this girl and he disowned me." He heard Yukina gasp. "My mother left me a trust fund and I already had school paid so it's not like I had to struggle."

He heard nothing from Yukina and grew worried. Was it too much to unload on him? "Yuk-." He stopped when Yukina suddenly wrapped his arms around him. "Yukina?"

"It's so unfair." Yukina's voice cracked. "No one deserves to be treated that way by those related to them by blood."

"It's fine. I got past it." Yukina pulled away and Kisa was surprised to see a single tear in his eyes. "I haven't even told Misaki about this. He thinks _both_ my parents died."

"Why don't you tell him?"

Kisa sighed, "I don't know. It's just...I feel he looks up at me like some high being and I don't want him to know that I really am nothing like that. Even after eight years I still feel I'm doing this whole family thing wrong."

Yukina went silent again and suddenly put his hands in his hair, ruffling it quite violently. "What are you doing!?" Kisa pushed him away. Yukina smiled. "Getting those insecurities out of your head." Kisa looked at him weirdly. "Kisa-san what you've been through and what you are doing for Misaki are no small acts. I don't know Misaki and even I can see your past will not change how he sees you. You need to have more confidence." Yukina went to ruffle his hair again but Kisa dodged. "Alright I get it." Yukina laughed and Kisa found himself laughing with him. "What were your parents like?"


	11. Sketch

Yukina grabbed his hand again. "I had-have an older brother and we were all a close family. We would have dinner every sunday." Kisa caught his mistake. He wondered how old Yukina really was and how long he has been an angel and how he died. He was close to just telling Yukina he knew when he remembered what he told himself to do. _I can't be with him._ "Ah, it's getting late. Kisa-san can I walk you home?"

"Sure." It was a short walk, not giving Kisa a lot of time to mentally prepare himself for the 'let's be friends' talk. "This is a nice place." Yukina commented on the building. "How long have you lived here?"

"I moved a few months after I got Misaki. I was living in a single room before and decided to get a bigger space." Kisa sighed, "Look, Yukina..."

"THERE YOU ARE!" The two jumped and turned, Kisa gasping as Shinobu and Misaki stood in front of the doors. "IT'S 11 O CLOCK MISTER, CURFEW WAS AT 10." The two tried to keep straight faces but after a minute they busted out laughing. Kisa glared at them. "What are you two doing up?"

They walked over. "We wanted to see Yukina." They looked to him. "Hi, Kisa Misaki and Takatsuki Shinobu." Misaki introduced them. Kisa held his breath for a moment when Yukina smiled. "Yukina Kou. It's nice to meet you."

Shinobu was eyeing him. "Nice to meet you too." His eyes changed and Kisa dreaded what he was thinking. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Shinobu..." "Nothing."

Misaki smiled. "Great, tomorrow we are making dinner so you should come."

"You can say no." Kisa urged. He was going to kill these boys. Yukina smiled, "Sure, I'd love too."

"GREAT!" The boys smiled but Kisa knew those smiles were to be feared. "We are in apartment 43 on the third floor. Be there at 7 pm tomorrow."

"Sounds like fun." "You have school tomorrow." Kisa put his hands on his hips. "And you want to talk about curfew, Shinobu you two had enough sleepovers this week. I am not about to get a text from a certain someone again, wondering where you are." Shinobu rolled his eyes as Misaki chuckled. "It's been two night."

"GET UPSTAIRS NOW."

"See ya tomorrow Yukina." The two took off into the door. Kisa groaned, rubbing his forehead. "Sorry. I should have known they would do something like this."

"So that's Misaki?" Kisa nodded. "He looks so cute." Kisa chuckled. "Yeah he was but then he met Shinobu and that all went downhill."

Yukina laughed, "So, Shinobu and him are best friends?" Kisa nodded. "I had lunch with my neighbor and he was there. Misaki gave him advice on how to cook and ever since those two have been partners in crime. It sucks for me though." Kisa felt his phone buzz and looked down to see a text from Misaki.

 _'Hurry up and kiss goodnight-M'_

"Annoying." Yukina leaned over to read. "And that is my..." He looked up when Yukina moved his neck to give Kisa a kiss on his cheek. Kisa froze up when Yukina pulled back. "Just doing what Misaki said." Yukina teased.

Kisa did not know what to say. His cheeks were bright red and he was wondering how Yukina could just do that and then smile like it is no big deal. "Uh, see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight Kisa-san." It took a second for Kisa to be able to move his legs and stiffly walked into the apartments. Going inside he was greeted with Misaki holding a large smile on his face. "Sooooo did you kiss?"

Kisa narrowed his eyes, the blush still on his face. "I...you...uh…go to bed." Misaki laughed. "You did kiss!"

"Only on the cheek." Kisa quickly replied. "Are you done tormenting me?"

"Never." _Figures._ "I'm happy though." Misaki walked over and grabbed his hand. "And you are happy too Kisa-nii. I have a good feeling about Yukina." If only Kisa could tell him that they could never happen. He was human and Yukina was an angel. "So what did you guys do?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. You do have school." Misaki pouted but said his goodnight and went to bed. Kisa sat on the couch, trying to calm his heart down.

...

Yukina was on cloud nine. His heart was bouncing all over without no way to contain it. His smile felt as if it was painted on his face. He swear he was skipping. He was falling for Kisa. He was falling hard. "Yukina you're blinding me." Akihiko mumbled, putting his hands up to cover his eyes. "Take that sparkly smile somewhere else."

"I can't help it. I think I'm in love." Yukina felt so giddy.

"This was the second time meeting up with this man." Takano pointed out. "Falling kind of fast don't you think?"

Yukina shook his head. "The heart knows and will always yearn for Kisa."

Ritsu chuckled, "Seriously we are not living in a shoujo manga book."

"Well I think it's sweet." Nowaki defended him. "It is just like Hiro-san and I."

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "You are nuts. What will you do when we have to go back to Aessa?" Nowaki glared at him as Yukina smiled. "I'll still visit him."

Akihiko took a sip of his coffee. "And what about the fact he will age into an old man?"

"It won't matter to me." Akihiko smirked. "And what about when he dies?"

Yukina was ready for this, having thought about it the whole night. "Staying next to Kisa-san then I can be there when he dies. We can see spirits so maybe I can follow him into Aessa and then talk to the higher ups about allowing Kisa to be with us. Isaka's understandable. I'm sure he'll allow him."

"You know that will be difficult. Angels usually lose sight of the spirit they try to follow through the journey to Aessa."

"I have faith." Hiroki shook his head, not believing. "I can."

"That is if Kisa is human. Remember he is friends with Miyagi." Takano brought up. Yukina gasped, remembering something. "I forgot to ask him that."

Ritsu grunted. "How would you _ask_ someone that?"

"I did meet Takastuki Shinobu, Miyagi's lover. He is best friends with Misaki and Kisa said they met when he was having dinner at his neighobrs so I assume Miyagi is his neighbor. He did not look as if he knew me so I do not think Miyagi told him about us."

"Should we just ask Miyagi if they are angels? I'm sure he'll tell us."

Hiroki sighed, "I don't know if he would. If Kisa is a fallen angel he may be keeping the information about Yukina so he does not scare Kisa." Yukina kind of hoped Kisa was a fallen angel. If that was the case he could easily go down to see him and Yukina felt he would even go through a Judgement Circle so the two could be together. Hiroki sat up. "For now I'll let you continue this 'thing' but mostly because we need more information. The capital's group has been through Mitsuhashi and the one hostage is not talking so right now we are stuck with no leads on who is responsible for the kidnapping and killings."

"Try and get information out of Takatsuki Shinobu," Akihiko suggested. "His father is the dean and if this happened at his school then there may be a chance the family is part of this."

"The old guy did seem fishy when we questioned him."

Yukina nodded, smiling again. "I'll ask then tomorrow night when I go eat over at Kisa-san's place." They all gasped. "Yes. It was so cute. When I dropped Kisa-san off Shinobu and Misaki were waiting, wanting to see me, and then Misaki invited me to dinner with them, tomorrow."

"Our little Yukina is growing up so big." Takano wiped a fake tear and everyone started laughing. "Now if only Akihiko would do the same."

Akihiko glared. They all knew Akihiko hated this conversation. Yukina heard the story that Akihiko thought he was in love with Takahiro but the moment he found his Manami Akihiko came to terms that it was just admiration he felt and so decided not to fall in love. At least until he started have the strange dreams about the silent boy. "Leave me out of this."

"Akihiko already found his one love. It's the boy in his dreams." Nowaki said, getting up to head to the kitchen. It was his turn to make dinner.

Takano chuckled, "I still think it is just your imagination. You've seen this boy for what? Two years? And none of you have even tried to say something?"

"I feel something holding my lips together and we never have enough time." He mumbled.

"What does he look like?" Ritsu asked from the kitchen.

Akihiko thought about it. "Brown spiked hair, big, bright green eyes. Innocent-looking" Yukina was listening when he realized that was sounding awfully familiar. "Hold on." He ran upstairs to his room and grabbed his sketch pad. Sitting at his desk he furiously drew on a blank page, remembering that boy's face. Ten minutes later he ran out with everyone giving him strange looks.

Yukina held up his sketch and Akihiko's went wide and he dropped the unlit cigarette inbetween his fingers. "Is this him?"

Akihiko took the sketch from him. "Yes! H-How? Where?" The whole group was crowding over, looking at the sketch of the smiling boy. "That's Kisa Misaki, Kisa-san's adoptive son."

"Small world." Hiroki scratched his head, amazed. Akihiko came to him first about his dreams and Hiroki found no magic that could do that.

Nowaki's eyes were wide. "He is so young. And you say he is soon to be 18?" Yukina nodded. "You think you can introduce Akihiko?"

"Wait a minute." Takano held his hand up. "Before we get caught up in this we have to be cautious. First there is why is it the two visit each other in their dreams? Plus we need to know what exactly is Misaki and Kisa. Not too mention Misaki is a young boy, not even an adult according to human laws, and Akihiko is, like, old."

"Gee thanks Takano." "Just telling it how it is."

Ritsu looked at Yukina. "Well then it is good that Yukina is going over there tomorrow. He can find out more information and if everything seems alright then he can introduce Akihiko to Misaki. Maybe Misaki is just as anxious to meet you."

Yukina patted Akihiko back. "I'll find out for you."

Akihiko gave him a quick nod and went back to looking at the picture. "What do you know about Misaki?"

"Not much. Kisa adopted him eight years ago and right now Misaki is trying to get into Mitsuashi because it is where Kisa went. His best friend is Takatsuki Shinobu after giving him cooking advice. Oh and I know Kisa-san has been talking about there is a chance Misaki can see his real family but Misaki refuses to make contact, wanting to stay with him."

"Heavy." Takano muttered. Ritsu nodded his head in agreement. "I wonder what his real family did to make Misaki not want any part of them." Yukina shrugged.

Akihiko stood up and headed upstairs. "We're having dinner in 20 minutes."

"Not hungry." Akihiko went into his room and closed the door. Yukina then realized he took the picture with him. _I better get my sketch book back._


	12. Dinner

In the field Akihiko found Misaki now laying down with his hands behind his head. As if sensing Akihiko, Misaki turned his head to smile at him. _Say something._ Akihiko thought. _You know his name. Why can't you say anything?_

Akihiko reached his hand out and was surprised as Misaki put his hand out to meet him halfway. He saw Misaki shiver from Akihiko's cold hand. He wanted to be closer. Misaki gasped, hell even Akihiko was shocked, that he was able to move his legs and straddled Misaki's waist, careful not to put his weight on him. Hand still holding his. This was the closest they have ever been.

He got lost in his emerald green eyes. They were almost the color of Ritsu's but these were brighter and held much more youth. The perfect angel, if he was one. Misaki's mouth opened slightly before closing and a look of frustration appeared on his face that Akihiko found adorable. At least he was not the only one annoyed with this lack of communication.

Misaki went to open his mouth again when Akihiko saw him beginning to become see through. _Not yet._ Akihiko frowned and in haste leaned down, hearing Misaki suck in a breath, Just as his lips barely touched the young man's he was gone before his eyes. Akihiko did not move from his position and when he did he slammed his fists on the ground. He woke up not a few second later, frustrated. He wanted to hear his voice.

...

"MISAKI!" Opening his eyes Misaki shrieked as Kisa was bent over him and fell off the bed. "Kisa-nii, what are you doing?"

Kisa chuckled, "Rough night." Misaki pouted, standing up. "Another dream?" Misaki nodded. "You know, you have been having these dreams more often lately." That was true. Misaki used to only have these dreams once, maybe twice, a month but now it seemed to be every other day. "Are you sure you've never seen this man before?"

"Never. It's so weird." Misaki sighed. These dreams were really getting on his nerves. Kisa patted his head in comfort before leaving so Misaki could get ready for school. When he walked out Kisa gave him a plate of eggs. "If these dreams are bothering you so much why don't you and Shinobu go out somewhere after school? Get a change of scenery."

The look on Kisa's face made Misaki smirk. He knew Kisa was nervous for tonight. "Yeah right. You aren't getting rid of us for this dinner."

Kisa's head fell with a loud sigh. "I still don't understand why you two have to do this. Don't you think it's too early in the relationship?"

Misaki shook his head and held his head up. "This is the first guy you have ever taken an interest in so of course as your son I have to make sure he is a good fit for this family." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"F-family?" Kisa blushed and stood up rather quickly. "W-What are you talking about?"

Misaki looked up, not understanding why he was freaking out. "Well when you fall in love with him then he will be around for a long time so that means he will be joining our family."

"There is no guarantee I'll even fall in love with him. And even if I do we could separate in the future."

Misaki gasped. "But we only fall in love once." The sad smile on Kisa's face made Misaki regret saying that. "Misaki you forget I'm not an angel so that rule does not apply to me."

 _Good going Misaki. You made Kisa-nii sad._ Misaki rushed over to hug him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be insensitive."

Kisa chuckled. "Calm down I'm not mad." They pulled away. "I guess I'm just nervous for tonight."

Misaki smiled. "Do not worry Kisa-nii. Shinobu and I are on it." Kisa eyes were now strained. "I still don't get why _they_ have to come over." Laughing, Misaki did the dishes and headed out for school.

"THANK YOU MIYAGI!" Misaki cried, bowing frantically in front of said man. At school they received their final papers and thanks to study sessions with Miyagi he got an 83% which was a huge improvement from his usual 60%.

Miyagi chuckled, "I told you all you needed was to fix your grammar and word choice."

"And your thought process, and spelling, and fluentcy, and research…" Misaki glared at Shinobu who looked back with a smirk. "You just suck at essays."

"Shut up." The three started laughing. "Kisa you are going to give yourself an aneuryism with the way you're stressing." Misaki and Shinobu looked back to see Kisa sitting at the table with his eyes darting around the room and feet tapping rapidly. Last time they saw Kisa like this was when Misaki got sick for the first time at 12 because he stayed out in the cold too much. "It's just dinner."

"I still don't see why you two have to be here." He grumbled from behind his hands. "I already told you things will be alright." Miyagi sat down next to him. "An old man like you should not be stressing this much. Bad for health."

"He's not that old." Misaki protested.

"If anyone is old it will be you old man." Shinobu added. The two glared at them when Misaki looked at the time and gasped. "Yukina will be here in an hour and an half. We better get to work Shinobu." The two ran to the kitchen. "NO CABBAGE.

...

"I'm off." Yukina shouted from the door.

Nowaki and Ritsu smiled. "Good luck Yukina."

"Don't forget to try and get any useful information." Hiroki reminded him.

Takano pointed to Akihiko who sat next to him. "And don't forget to get more information about Misaki for this lovesick dude."

"Shut up." Akihiko growled.

"Don't put out!" Everyone looked to Chiaki before laughing. Hatori's hand hit his forehead as shook his head.

"Ok, bye now." Yukina left. As he got closer he could feel his heart beating fast. It was not only the fact he would be seeing Kisa again, which made him extremely happy, but he was also going to be having dinner with Misaki. Kisa loved Misaki and if Misaki did not like him then Kisa would push him even more away. And then there was Akihiko and Misaki's weird meetings that he could not mention. Plus Shinobu would be there meaning Miyagi may be there and he was afraid what the confrontation would be like. Would Miyagi flip out? Does Kisa and Misaki know? Are they angels too?

Soon he was walking through the apartments when he found the door with the number 43 on it. Inside he could hear chatting and his nerves came back.

Ringing the doorbell Yukina could hear running when the door opened and was greeted with the two young boys smiling at him. "Hi Yukina, glad you could come." Misaki greeted as they moved to let him in. "Uh yes, thank you for having me."

"You're too polite." Shinobu pointed out. "Better shut that down if you want to survive here."

"Shinobu, Misaki, do not scare him." Yukina looked as Miyagi walked over. "Ignore them they are just immature." Miyagi smiled and held out his hand. "Hello, my name is Miyagi Yo. I am Kisa's neighbor." Yukina was confused for a second when Miyagi glanced to the boys and Yukina nodded, grabbing his hand.

"Nice to meet you." _So Miyagi did not even tell Shinobu about us meeting? So did he not tell Kisa-san too?_ "You can sit down. Kisa will be out shortly." Yukina went to sit down but Misaki and Shinobu stood inbetween.

Shinobu looked Yukina up and down, making him feel slightly uncomfortable. "You look awfully young. How old are you?"

"21." Yukina said, mentally cringing. Now what would Misaki think of him being a few years older than him. Shinobu and Misaki looked to each other and started chuckling silently.

"Yukina?" He looked over their head and smiled as Kisa walked in. "Hi Kisa-san."

Kisa barely took a step when the boys turned and pointed at him, yelling as loud as they could. "COUGAR!" Kisa's face turned red and Yukina was unsure of what to say. "You two shut up." Kisa yelled at the two who could not stop laughing. "Go somewhere else."

They kept laughing until Miyagi walked over and hit the two on the head. "OW."

Miyagi glared, "behave." Kisa growled at them and pointed to the kitchen. When they left, still laughing, Yukina looked back to Kisa who was looking down and blushing. "Li-like I said, those two together are a bad combination."

Yukina chuckled. "That just means they are great friends."

"Yeah." "DINNER'S READY." Yukina sat next to Kisa while Misaki and Shinobu sat across from them and Miyagi sat at the head next to Shinobu in what Yukina noticed was a different chair than the rest. Must have been from Miyagi's perhaps. They were having beef stew with pieces of cabbage that Miyagi and Kisa scolded the two that they were not supposed to make cabbage. Shinobu's reply was that it was really the only thing he knew how to cook and that it would not matter. Yukina found it was really delicious and when he complimented Misaki the boy blushed and thanked him. "You like manga right Yukina?" Misaki asked. "You met Kisa-nii at his job."

"That's right. I always read manga whenever I have time." Yukina replied.

Misaki smiled widely. "Have you ever read The Kan?" Shinobu made a grunting noise. "Mmm, I'm afraid not. I usually read the shoujo manga like Peach Girl and Girl's Master."

"Those are real girly manga." Shinobu took a bite of the stew. "Misaki won't even touch those."

The other boy pointed to Shinobu with an irritated scowl. "I would but when I went browsing through that section Shinobu made such a commotion in the store and I was humiliated. It is bad enough I have to hear him talk crap about my favorite manga."

"Manga is for kids."

"No it's not. Right Yukina?" Yukina wanted to say something with Misaki's eyes on him but Shinobu's eyes were making him too nervous to answer. He felt a hand on his arm and turned to Kisa. "Just stay quiet. For your sake." Yukina was dazzled by Kisa's soft smile. "Picking a side will lead you to pain and suffering later." He saw Miyagi nodding in agreement.

Turning back the two boys had stopped arguing and were back to eating, argument forgotten. Hearing a buzzing noise Yukina looked to see Miyagi pull out his phone. "Who is it?" Kisa asked.

Miyagi sighed, "the Dean once again."

"Why is Mr. Takatsuki texting you?"

"And how does my dad even know _how_ to text?"

"He wants to check up on Shinobu." Miyagi replied, ignoring Shinobu. "There is an investigation going on at Mitsuhashi right now so the, police, have been asking him questions. Probably thinks they will come to ask you questions as well." Miyagi glanced to Yukina who looked down. _Must be Marukawa._

"What investigation?" Misaki looked confused. Miyagi shrugged. "Apparently there was an illegal substance in the science department two nights ago. They are questioning the whole staff to figure out where it came from."

"Sounds tough." Kisa took a bite of the stew. It seems Miyagi did not tell him about the real problem and Misaki too looks to not know anything. So that means those two were human then right? "Did they find the culprits?" Miyagi shook his head.

"Who cares?" Shinobu shrugged. "It's not our problem."

Misaki gave him a disapproving look. "It is your father's school. Have some sympathy." Shinobu did not reply as he kept eating. "Where do you live Yukina?" Misaki asked, shifting the conversation back to him.

"Ah I live a few blocks away from here. More downtown."

"You live by yourself?"

He shook his head. "I have five other roommates but two others are also staying with us." The two gasped. "That many people?! Doesn't it get annoying?" Yukina explained to them that they have been friends for quite some time and so all have gotten used to each other's habits. He also said they were on business and so do not usually stay together like this. "Where are you originally from?" Shinobu asked.

"America."

"When are you going back?" Misaki began to frown, his eyes looking to Kisa. Yukina smiled and looked at him too. "Well, there's a chance I will be staying here. As long as I have a good reason to." Kisa's face lit up and would not look away from his bowl. Yukina found him cuter than before.

"That's great." Misaki smiled wide. "I need someone else willing to read shoujo manga." Shinobu scoffed and the manga argument was back on. After dinner and a lot of resistant and a whisper from Miyagi, Shinbou quickly said goodnight and pushed Miyagi out the door. "Dinner was really good." Yukina complimented again as the two were doing dishes. Kisa was leaning on the other side of the island, watching them.

"I'm glad you like it. I figured since I do not know what you like we would go with something simple. I even made sure you would not be able to taste that much of the cabbage." He chuckled.

"You are a natural. Did Kisa-san teach you how to cook?" The two busted out laughing. "What?"

"Sorry, sorry." Misaki wiped his eyes. "Just that Kisa-nii barely knows anything about cooking. The old lady who used to babysit me taught me a few things and then Kisa-nii started buying me cookbooks and I learned on my own."

Kisa sighed with embarrassment. "All I knew was to make salads and miso soup when I took Misaki in. If it wasn't for that lady Misaki would probably not have survived."

"Don't be so dramatic Kisa-nii." The two laughed and Yukina relished in the warm, family feeling that hung in the air. _To think Kisa only got Misaki just eight short years ago._ "It is amazing." Misaki smiled, Yukina realizing he said that out loud. "It feels like I have been with Kisa-nii my whole life. I do not even remember the time before him."

Yukina saw Kisa's smile grow sad and he remembered what Kisa said before about not wanting to hold Misaki from his true family. "It was cold that day." He turned to see Misaki looked at the dish in his hand. "And dark. Everything about my life was dark. And then Kisa-nii appeared, like an angel. As I learned more I realized most people would not have done what Kisa-nii did. He was just about to finish school and try to get the job he wanted. I am proud he still finished school but he had to give up the job because of me. It sounds like a cool job too, editing manga, so I decided I would give it a try. I'm super proud of Kisa-nii."

Kisa's face was red and his eyes began to tear up. "Misa…" "So if anyone decides to hurt my Kisa-nii...it's their funeral." Yukina gulped as Misaki's smile grew menacing and did not miss the knife that he was currently washing, pointing at him. "Misaki…" Kisa shook his head as Misaki went back to normal, laughing. "The kid always have to threaten the date. It's just tradition."

Yukina said nothing but watched the two bicker briefly with awe. The warm feeling came back but harder than before. In his eyes they were the perfect family and he wanted to join. "Don't worry." They turned back to him but Yukina was looking at Misaki. "I would never hurt Kisa-san in any way."

Misaki blinked before smiling. "Good to know."


	13. Rejection

"I'm going to bed." Misaki announced. "You kids have fun." He waved and disappeared down the hall. Few minutes later Yukina heard the shower be turned on.

"I hope they did not scare you." Kisa chuckled as the two sat on the couch.

Yukina shook his head. "It was really fun." He told the truth. Besides the one conversation he rarely thought about the problem with the angels nor about Shinobu and Miyagi. It was quite relaxing and they treated Yukina as if they have known him for a long time. "I'm glad I came over." He sat close to Kisa and was rewarded with a blush.

"Misaki and Shinobu had a lot of fun as well. They have been waiting for any chance to try and make a fool out of me." Yukina found himself staring at Kisa's lips as they held a small smile. They seemed so smooth, so delicate. Yukina started to lean in.

A hand shot out and stopped Yukina from getting any closer, his lips just inches away from the ones he desired. Looking up he gasped at Kisa's frightened eyes and pulled away. "Kisa-san?" Kisa moved his hand back and turned his head.

"I can't do this." He whispered so soft that Yukina almost did not hear. "Wha-." "I think you should go Yukina."

 _What? What went wrong?_ "Kisa-san, did I do something wrong? I thought…" Kisa looked back up at him and Yukina was surprised to see the pain in his eyes. "I just...I really can't do this. I…I have Misaki and his school and…I don't have time for this."

"Kisa…" "Please leave Yukina."

"Kisa." Yukina reached out to touch his shoulder but Kisa jerked away, looking back down. When he refused to look back up Yukina sighed and headed to the door. He was confused and hurt. He felt like he was about to cry. He did not understand what went wrong; everything was going great. Was it because he tried to kiss him? Was Kisa not ready for this type of relationship?

He made it outside when he heard his name being called. "YUKINA." Turning back he looked to see Misaki running towards him. "Misaki?" _How did he get down here so fast?_ Misaki stopped in front of him but ended up stumbling and Yukina had to grab him before he fell down. "Misaki!?"

"Don't leave." Misaki grabbed his arms and looked at him with sad eyes.

Yukina smiled sadly. "I think Kisa-san does not want me there."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE." Misaki shook his head. "It's not."

"Misaki…" "Ten." Misaki interrupted him. "That's how many people I know who has asked Kisa-nii out and he turned them all down. But not you. He chose you."

Yukina gasped at the new information before sighing, "Kisa-nii is thinking about you Misaki. He wants to focus on making sure you have a great life."

"That's why I need your help."

"What do you mean?"

Misaki let go of him and held out a ticket. Yukina took it, reading it was for an aquarium in Tokyo on Monday. "I know Kisa-nii is looking out for me but he is not allowing himself to be happy. I love Kisa-nii but he needs more than me. I know I may be asking for a lot but I can see Kisa-nii really likes you and I don't want you to give up on him."

Yukina was moved by Misaki's determination. He patted his shoulder and smiled widely. "Don't worry. I like your father too much to simply give up." Misaki took a breath of relief. "But what is this?" He held up the ticket.

"Oh, Shinobu's dad got them for the four of us but Miyagi can't go because he has a lecture at that time so we have one ticket leftover. You can meet us there and do one of those casual same place, same time coincedences. You know, like how they do it in manga."

Yukina thought it was a good idea. "That could work. Let's do it!" Misaki cheered and grabbed his hand, gasping. "What is it?"

Misaki lifted Yukina's hand in front of his face, examing it. He chuckled. "You're really happy." It was a simple comment but it made Yukina's heart race. Misaki let go but left a burning imprint on him. "Then I'll see you Monday." He smiled as if nothing happened.

"Uh yeah, Monday." Misaki ran back into the apartment, leaving Yukina with the strange sensation. _It was like he was looking through me._ Brushing off the strange experience Yukina became overly excited. With Misaki on his side there was still hope a relationship could be formed with Kisa. Years wanting love Yukina was not about to let go of the one man to make his heart flutter so much.

...

When Yukina was out of site Misaki flew up into his room, feeling accomplished. He turned the shower on as a cover to eavesdrop on their conversation and was shocked to hear Kisa telling Yukina to leave and they cannot be together. Misaki growled and raced back to his room to form a plan when he spotted the tickets on his desk and came up with the idea of giving Yukina one. These type of situations usually work out in manga so why not real life?

 _Kisa-nii needs to stop pushing everyone who gets close away. And I like Yukina so he is going to have to learn not to be so overprotective of me._ Misaki sighed, shaking his head and sending a text to Shinobu of what happened and his plan.

 _'Perfect. Still stupid you are pulling this from a manga cliché but it just may do the trick-S'_

Ignoring the jab at manga, Misaki bid him a goodnight and fell onto his bed with a loud sigh. He was going into his last year of high school. Why did his school have to start in July? Already he had the one essay Miyagi helped him with and then there is the college entrance exams he had to foucs on. He needed to get his grades up if he wanted to get into Mitsuhashi. Which meant more study groups with Shinobu and Miyagi that he hated. Miyagi was a great tutor but Misaki would always feel guilty, thinking he is taking away time from the two lovers even when they assure him he is not.

 _Love._ Misaki slowly fell into darkness.

He felt the breeze first. It was cool, with a scent of grass and some other sweet smell. He felt pressure on his waist and opened his eyes to see the mysterious man smiling down on him which Misaki mimicked. He reached a hand up to touch his hair as the man placed his hands on Misaki's cheeks.

 _Is this what love feels like?_ Misaki wondered when looking into the violet eyes. Even without knowing this man, Misaki did not feel different or strange but rather felt honored. He had this handsome man all to himself and looking only at him with those loving eyes.

Misaki was sure possessive in his dreams.

The man leaned back down until his nose was brushing against Misaki's. Relishing the fact there was no sign of him waking up, Misaki closed his eyes and parted his lips ever so slightly, and waited until finally the man pressed his lips against him. It was gentle; his lips were barely applying pressure when he pulled away. Misaki opened his eyes to smile up.

"Soon." The man's eyes went wide as did his mouth and Misaki gasped at the reason. He spoke. For the first time in two years he finally said something. It just came out without any thought.

Misaki did not have time to react when he felt himself being pulled. Last he saw was the man reaching down when he opened his eyes to find himself back in his room. "Misaki, Shinobu is here." Kisa shouted from the door.

"Coming." Hearing Kisa walk away Misaki groaned into his pillow, thinking of the dream. _What did I say soon?_

 _..._

"Stop glaring at me Akihiko." Yukina grumbled, burying his head into the stolen Suzuki-san. "I'm not in the mood."

Akihiko made a grunting noise. It was silent in the room as tension filled the air. Not only was Yukina still in a funk ever since returning from the date last night but Akihiko's new dream had him even more ready to meet Misaki in person to which Yukina denied him. "I don't see why you are saying no."

Yukina looked up to glare at him. "Misaki right now is the only reason Kisa-san is pushing me away. You really think I am about to introduce the man who his son dreams about this moment? He would focus all his attention on Misaki and I would have no chance."

"Not my problem."

"Enough Akihiko." Takano said from his spot out on the balcony, smoking his cigarette. "Yukina is dealing with an overprotective father. Bringing you in the picture would not be smart." Akihiko continued grumbling. He finally got to kiss the boy. The dream was amazing but he now wanted the real thing. _This Kisa needs to learn kids grow up._

Nowaki sat next to Yukina. "And cheer up Yukina. Misaki is helping you and gave you that ticket to the aquarium. You can meet up with them and maybe try to talk to Kisa again." Akihiko rolled his eyes as Yukina whined into Suzuki-san.

"Good afternoon." They all turned to see Asahina at the front door. "Trust everything is going fine." He looked around. "Where are Chiaki and Hatori?"

"They went back home." Ritsu answered. "We gave them portal keys so they could immediately come back in case of trouble."

Asahina nodded and looked to Hiroki. "Hiroki-san, we request your presence at this time."

"Why?" Nowaki stood up and moved to Hiroki's side. Hiroki rolled his eyes. "Calm down Nowaki. Is this about the arrested fallen angels?"

"Yes. None of them are talking so we figured it would be much more efficient with the use of magic."

"Alright. Nowaki let go!" He growled to his mate that refused to let go of his arm. Akihiko has noticed the giant was hovering over Hiroki even more since he got shot. "I'll just be gone for a few hours so there's no need to worry." Nowaki let go but not before pulling Hiroki in for a big hug which Akihiko felt himself gag to. "Alright! I'm off." Hiroki walked over to Asahina. Asahina placed his hand on his shoulder and the two were gone.

"That's mine." Yukina said as he and Nowaki were now playing tug of war with Suzuki-san. Akihiko ignored them, thinking of Misaki. The boy finally spoke and his first word was soon. _What did that mean_? Akihiko reached for his coffee when he eyed Yukina's ticket from Misaki and smirked.

 _If Yukina will not help me then I'll take this into my own hands._


	14. Eve

Sighing for the third time Misaki was staring at the ground, frustrated. It was Sunday and he had not dreamt of his man since that Thursday night when they shared a kiss. Needless to say he was not happy.

"How many more times are you going to sigh?" Shinobu asked with his mouth full of the candy he stole from Misaki. "Before you tell me what is wrong?"

"It makes no sense. I started dreaming about this man everyday and then I just stop after we kiss? It makes no sense."

"Calm down. We already knew these dreams you had were a mystery and this is part of it."

Misaki stopped walking. "But why is it a mystery? Why do I dream about this man? Who is he? Why am I the only one that does this? Why am I the only one with white wings? Nothing about me makes sense." He wanted to say more but a smack in the head stopped him. "That hurt!"

"Well stop saying stupid words. All those things make you special."

"I don't want to be special. I want to be normal like Kisa-nii or you."

"Kisa and I are two different creatures remember. You can't be both." Misaki wished. If he was human he could live and grow with Kisa and if his wings were black and he did not have strange dreams he could be just like Shinobu. "Why don't we ask my dad?"

Misaki looked up. "Your dad?"

"Yeah. He has lived longer than Miyagi and used to live in Aessa. Maybe he would know something about your wings. He used to talk a lot about the wings in Aessa since some angels are not given wings."

"Really?"

"I heard he had to go in today about some report so he should be at school. Wanna go?"

"Yes!" The two jumped on a train and headed over to the school. "Hey Shinobu, why did your mom and dad become a fallen angel in the first place?"

He shrugged. "Mom's parents worked with forbidden magic and were dropped down before she was born. I don't know about dad. He doesn't like to talk about it but all I know is he hates the King so he probably went against him in someway. Not my problem."

"Wow. I don't remember much about the King since I lived in Nalm and then moved into the Marukawa region to live with my brother but I ended up dropping down here six months after."

When they got to his door Shinobu knocked and they waited until they heard someone inside say 'come in.' "Hey dad."

"Ah Shinobu and Misaki, what a surprise."

"Hello Takatsuki-ani." Misaki bowed when he noticed his dad looked stressed. "Are you alright?"

The elder man smiled, rubbing his forehead. "Yes yes. Aessa officials have been on my back since they found the one angel. Every day they come to question groups of my teachers and even started looking to students."

"So annoying, glad I haven't dealt with them." Shinobu shook his head. "We won't take up much of your time but we wanted to ask you about something."

He got up. "Yes, what can I do for you?"

Shinobu pushed Misaki in front, making him stumble. "I know you lived a long time and I was wondering if you might know any…magic that would...make…angels…dream about others." He felt so nervous and embarrassed to admit this.

Maeno gave him a confused look. "Dream about other people?"

"This guy has been having dreams about a man for two years." Shinobu explained.

"Really? I have not heard of such magic before." They watched Maeno think. "And you say this happened two years ago?" Misaki nodded. "That would be around the time your wings grew in."

"Right. That's why we thought it had something to do with being an angel."

"It does sound familiar. Maybe a lost form of magic. When I was casted down I was not able to take any of my documents with me. It might help."

"We also think it has something to do with his strange wings."

"Strange wings?" Misaki nodded and grew his wings out. Maeno's eyes went wide as he gasped and stumbled back into his desk. Misaki chuckled nervously, "Yeah. Even though I went through the Judgement Circle my wings did not change color. At first we thought it was because I did not grow them in before but now we are not sure."

"Dad." Maeno did not speak, his eyes still wide. "Dad?" He came out of his glaze to smile at Misaki. "I'm sorry. I just did not expect Misaki would be one to have white wings."

They gasped. "So you do know something about this?" Maeno nodded. "What is it?"

"Most of Aessa brushed it off as an urban legend but long ago, before Aessa was known by that name, it was considered 'God's Garden.' Here is where God created the first humans and angels, whom he gave them wings to fly with him, Adam and Eve."

"I didn't know Aessa started out as that garden."

"Yes. It was small but as those who love God grew, so did his empire for his people. Now back to Adam and Eve, as you know the story Eve was tempted by the Devil to eat fruit from the forbidden tree and then tempted Adam to eat as well. Because of this the two became aware of how powerful God was and could no longer walk along with him. God, hurting for them, banished them from his garden. Adam and Eve became the first fallen angels, the wings on Adam's back turning black for God's sorrow, but Eve's wings never turned."

The boys gasped. "Why not?"

Maeno shrugged. "No one knows. Theory is Eve's heart, though changed, could never be truly tainted. Now, centuries goes by before another fallen angel with white wings appeared, 3000 years ago, during the war with the demons. This angel led the other angels to victory by some special magic he had. More white fallen angels came to surface but the King deemed them fallen angels and had casted them away."

Misaki was speechless. "So you're saying Misaki is like some special angel. Awesome."

"Not awesome!" Misaki started shaking. "I told you I didn't want to be anything special. I just want to be a normal boy. Is there any way to turn my wings black?"

"Calm down Misaki. Maybe this is a good thing."

"How could this be a good thing? Takatsuki-ani I don't want to be special."

Maeno chuckled and patted his shoulder. "The white-winged fallen angel is a title to be proud of Misaki. It means you have a pure heart no matter and are destined for great things. The dreams must be your way of calling out to your special someone." Misaki frowned though was sort of relieved that if that was the reason for the dreams then the man really was his one true love. "I would not worry about it. Right now there are a lot of white-winged fallen angels with special magic abilities but since Aessa does not worry with fallen angels there's no way to count. Just think of the wingless angels in Aessa. You are just your own category of angel."

"I guess." Misaki sighed and smiled, making his wings disappear. "Thank you for your time Takatsuki-ani." Misaki glanced at the clock. "Ah, I got to get home before Kisa-nii worries."

"Miyagi is probably wondering where I am too."

Maeno smiled and patted Shinobu's head next. "Alright, tell the two I say hi then. Shinobu, I do plan that you and Miyagi come over for dinner."

"As long as Risako isn't there." Shinobu growled.

"Now, now, that is your sister."

"Who still ridicules my relationship just because she is still single?" Misaki agreed Risako needed to let it go. Shinobu and Miyagi had been together for about 10 years now but Risako still could not find the one, thinking Miyagi was supposed to be it, and thinks Shinobu decided to go for him just to mess with her. "Well we are leaving. See ya later dad."

"Bye Takatsuki-ani."

"See you boys later."

Misaki and Shinobu walked out just as two men were about to open the door. "Oh, our apologies." The one man with brown hair and suit and tie said, looking more at Misaki.

"Excuse us." Misaki looked up at him, seeing the man looked somewhat similar. "Let's go Misaki." Shinobu called, making Misaki turn away. "Yes." He heard a gasp and stifled a gasp himself as he looked up at the tall man who stared back with wide, navy blue eyes and a wide mouth. "You!"

"Huh?" Why was he looking so surprised at them? Misaki did not know them and he was pretty sure Shinobu did not either.

"You're Takatsuki Shinobu. Maeno showed us a picture of you." The brown haired man quickly saidm casting a glance to the tall man.

"Yeah that's me. Now let's hurry up Misaki."

Yeah, excuse us," Misaki had to run to catch up with Shinobu. "What's wrong?"

"Didn't you see the way they looked us? If they are here to see my dad then that means they are angels." Misaki gasped. "You think it is Emerald?"

"Well did you recognize them?"

"Maybe the brown haired one, but you know I do not remember anything about Emerald anymore, including their faces. And even if he was from my past he did not look like he recognized me."

"You were eight when you last saw them." Shinobu pointed out. "Though from Kisa's pictures it's not like you changed much."

Misaki was offended. "I think I did." He really did not. Misaki's hair grew a bit longer but was still spiked at the end. His body was thin, often from him not eating a lot and the only workout he got was from cleaning around the house or doing volunteer work at Miyagi's office. His eyes were not as wide as they used to be and did get brighter. "I would not be talking since you've looked like that for over 10 years."

Shinobu growled. "You stop aging in a few weeks and by the looks of it you'll be stuck with the high school look too." Misaki stuck his tongue out, making the two laugh. "Alright let's hurry home. Race ya back?" Misaki nodded and the two took off.

...

"Kamijou was it? Nice to see you again." Maeno greeted Hiroki as Nowaki closed the door. "And who is this with you?"

"Kusama Nowaki, pleasure to meet you." Hiroki watched Nowaki bowed and turned back to the man. He smiled at Hiroki. "How is the investigation?"

Hiroki smiled back. "I am please to report that the investigation is over." Maeno looked surprised. "The man we captured gave us the name of a small group of fallen angels who thought they could try to overthrow Aessa by a ridiculous legend. I am afraid one of them is a science teacher here who thought to use your basement. We have that man in custody and I am afraid he will not be returning to Earth."

Maeno shook his head with relief. "No need. I am just appalled that something like this went on in my school. I can't imagine it. Thank you for discovering such thing."

"It was our pleasure." Hiroki looked around as Nowaki filled Maeno on minor details about the investigation. He glanced at the desk to see a picture of his family, the young boy just now was forcing a smile in the picture. "What will happen going forward?" He turned back to Maeno. "I don't mean to be rude but the rest of my staff are on edge from the Aessa officials."

"Do not worry. Once we leave all others will be gone as well." Maeno sighed with relief and chuckled slightly. "This is all so crazy."

"It is a rare thing to happen." Hiroki smiled with him but his eyes were fixed on Maeno's eyes. There was relief and a sort of…glee. "Well gentlemen, I am afraid I have more business to attend to so I will have to cut this short."

"Of course." Nowaki bowed and the two headed to the door. "Mr. Takatsuki," Hiroki turned, his hand on the doorknob. "Do you know anything about white winged fallen angels? The legend mentions something about them."

Maeno shook his head. "No can't say I have." Hiroki looked for a second before nodding. "Ok. Good evening." He closed the door and the two walked out, not talking until they were out of the school. "Hiro-san?" Hiroki faintly heard. "Hiro-san?"

"Don't yell I'm right here." He growled.

"Sorry. You were spacing out."

"I wasn't spacing out. I was thinking of our next move."

Nowaki gasped. "Our next move?"

Hiroki nodded. "We have to make a plan to get evidence and then figure out where to go from this." Nowaki stopped. "You think Mr. Takatsuki had something to do with this?" Hiroki nodded again. "You remember my last question?"

"Yes."

"He lied."


	15. Meeting

"Misaki, look at these fishes!" Misaki ran over to Shinobu as they pressed their faces against the glass. "That one looks good. You think we can go fishing here?"

"Not a chance." He turned to see Kisa shaking his head. "Can you guys act your age for once in your life?"

"Nope." The two laughed and went back to looking at the fish. "When you think Yukina is going to come?" Shinobu whispered.

Misaki shrugged and looked around. "I don't know. I told him we were going to be here in the afternoon." He regretted not getting his number. "Should we stay here for a while to give Yukina a chance to find us?"

"We better." "Misaki, Shinobu, want to go see the penguin exhibit?" Kisa called, pointing at the sign.

"NO." Misaki said rather loudly before blushing with embarrassment. "I mean no. We have not even seen all the fish in this section." Kisa eyed him suspiciously but did not question it and went to sit down on the bench.

"Good going Misaki. So natural." Misaki glared at Shinobu's eye roll. "Leave me alone. I'm nervous of how Kisa-nii will react to seeing Yukina."

Shinobu shrugged before his eyes went past Misaki and he smirked. "Here's our chance to find out."

...

"Yukina!" Kisa jolted and quickly turned to see the man smiling at them. Misakia and Shinobu ran up to him. "What are you doing here?" Misaki asked.

"I have been wanting to come and today seemed like the only day I could." He looked over to Kisa who still sat on the bench, unable to move. He was not supposed to be here. Miyagi said the investigations were done so Kisa assumed he would be back in Aessa now. "Hello Kisa-san."

"H…Hi. Yukina." Kisa tried ignoring the clenching feeling in his heart. Neither said anything and Kisa could see the nervousness in Yukina's eyes. "Hey Misaki, I think I saw some eels in the tank over there."

"Really I want to see."

Kisa went to get up, avoiding Yukina. "Then shall we…" "Oh no we'll be fine on our own." The boys said in unison. Their smiles clicked something inside Kisa that gave him suspicion that they had something to do this. He wanted to yell but he had to remember they were in a public place and the boys already took off. He turned back to see Yukina sitting on the bench, patting the space next to him. "How have you been?"

Kisa sighed and sat next to him. "I don't know what you want from me. I already rejected you."

Yukina nodded his head, glancing at the elderly couple close to the glass. "You did but even so, I still wanted to see you Kisa-san. I missed you."

This took Kisa back. "What? But we hardly know each other. You can always find someone else." Someone pure. Someone not tainted like me. Someone worthy of Aessa. It was quiet between the two and when Kisa was going to say something else Yukina reached out and ruffled his hair. "What the hell are you doing?"

Yukina smiled. "Wiping away your insecurities." He kept doing it for a while, ignoring Kisa's protest and earning them weird glances from a couple. When Yukina stopped he was still chuckling as Kisa pouted. "You really don't see yourself clearly Kisa. I don't want anyone else. Just you."

Kisa blushed at such words. This was the first time anyone has ever said something like that to him. "You're an idiot."

"Feelings are not idiotic. The idiotic thing would be not to act on them." Yukina pointed out. He looked straight ahead at the fish. "I know you want to focus on Misaki and I understand that. The last thing I want to do is take away any time from you two but I hope I can still be part of your life. I am serious about wanting to get to know you."

"Idiot." Kisa sighed, looking down. Could not he see he was doing this to help Yukina? Yukina could not waste a love on him. "It would never work."

"Why not?" He jumped up at the sudden sharp tone. Yukina was mad. "Why do you keep saying it won't work when you never even gave it a chance? Misaki said you never gave in to others who asked you out but you agreed to go on two dates with me."

"I knew it; Misaki told you to come here." And if Misaki did this then Shinobu knew too. What were they thinking?

"Does it matter? I am here trying to make something happen but every time I take a step forward you take one back. Kisa-san, you do like me, so why do you keep denying?"

Kisa had it.

"Isn't it obvious? What is the point of having any relationship if you are just going to go back to Aessa? You have that stupid 'only fall in love once' aspect and I don't want you wasting that on a human like me." Kisa took a deep breath when it registered in his brain all he said.

Yukina's eyes were wide and he sucked in a breath. "Eh?"

...

"You think Kisa-nii is fine?" Misaki asked as the two spied at them from across the room. "He doesn't look happy."

"Too late to go back on the plan. Besides this will be good for Papa Kisa." Shinobu looked away to the fish.

Misaki nodded but still felt a bit guilty for making Kisa upset. He knows that Kisa really liked Yukina and he wanted to see Kisa happy. _Why does he have to be so difficult?_ He turned back to Shinobu to see him checking his phone. "Hey, we're supposed to be watching."

Shinobu shrugged. "It's boring. Let's give them their privacy and sneak out to watch the penguins."

Misaki chuckled. "Alright but let me go to the bathroom real quick." Shinobu gave an annoyed look and waved his hand as if to dismiss him. "Rude."

In the bathroom he walked up to the mirror. He was starting to develop bags under his eyes for the restless sleeps and yawned to add proof of how tired he was. He missed the man in his dreams. All he thought about was him and what his name could be and what he sounded like. And if the kiss in the dream was as good in real life. He went to a stall to do his business and then washed his hands.

"Shinobu better not have left without me." Misaki mumbled as he walked out of the bathroom and did not see Shinobu. Turning back to Kisa he gasped when he saw Yukina grabbing Kisa's hand and Kisa was blushing. He was not smiling but that was still a start. "Go Kisa-nii." Misaki whispered with a smile.

As he turned to find Shinobu, Misaki ran into someone's chest, almost falling backwards from the force when the person grabbed his hand and held him upright. "Ah, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Misaki bowed repeatedly.

"Misaki?"

"Yes." Misaki looked up and froze as he looked into the violet eyes of the man from his dreams.


	16. Falling

"Eh?" Kisa cursed at his carelessness. He wanted to run away but could not feel his legs and so sat in place, staring up as Yukina's face went from confusion to shock. "How do you…" Yukina gasped. "Miyagi told you?"

Kisa nodded which Yukina replied with a groan. "You guys hid it so well at the dinner. Kisa-san, does that mean you are a…"

"Human." Kisa interrupted. "I am a human."

"And Misaki?"

"Human too." Kisa wanted to at least keep that a secret for a little while longer. Yukina sighed before smiling. "Now I see. I was afraid you hated me. But it's the exact opposite right." Yukina teased, making Kisa blush.

"I don't see why you are so happy about this."

"Why not? It's not like I have to hide it around you now. This way we can start off with no secrets."

Oh how he was wrong. "But I'm human and you live in Aessa."

"I can always come down to see you. I can even live down here if I got approved to."

"I'll die one day."

"You'll come to Aessa anyway. I'll make sure to keep a good eye out for your soul."

"Misaki…" "We don't have to tell him until you are ready but I assume he knows about angels and me already right?"

Kisa nodded. "Not about you but he does know about angels." He sighed. "I still don't see how this would work." He felt his hand get grabbed and looked back up at the taller man. "Kisa-san. I know you're scared but can't I give you some confidence? I never felt anything like before in all my years as an angel or even as human. I want to know about you and your life and even about Misaki. I know its weird asking to be another parent figure for him but I do wish to see him grow as well. He has a way of sticking in someone's heart."

"I understand that." Kisa chuckled before frowning. "You have bad taste y'know. You could have anyone else."

"True, but I chose Kisa-san." Yukina scooted closer so their legs were touching and smiled down at him. Kisa narrowed his eyes. "You won't give up no matter what I say."

"Nope. You say you do not want me to waste my one true love. Unfortuantely Kisa-san…" Yukina bent down and Kisa could feel his breath on his ear, making Kisa shiver. "I already am falling." Kisa gasped softly and turned to be inches away from Yukina's face.

"MAMA, look at the fishy." Kisa heard a boy shout, making him remember they were at an aquarium, and quickly pulled away to put distance between him and Yukina. Yukina chuckled. "Next time."

Kisa smiled slightly but then looked around for Misaki and Shinobu, finding them nowhere. "Where did those two go?"

"Probably want to give us a little privacy." Kisa narrowed his eyes. "I'm guessing they also set this up?"

Yukina nodded sheepishly. "When I was leaving your apartment Misaki ran out and gave me a ticket. He also told me you turn downed any date requests except for mine." This time Yukina's smiled smuggish and Kisa cursed under his breath. "Meddling kids."

"Don't be too hard on them. They just think we are good together." Yukina's smile got bigger that had Kisa roll his eyes. "Shut up."

* * *

"Wait. What are you doing?" Misaki asked as the man pulled him into the bathroom, checking each stall before throwing Misaki into the largest one. "Hey…" All at once Misaki was pushed against the wall and suddenly kissed.

Misaki was shocked, not able to move which the man seemed to take that an invitation as he pressed deeper into him. His body pressed against the man sent a warm chill through Misaki's body. Feeling something rub against his teeth brought Misaki back and with what little strength he pushed the man back, catching his breath. "I told you…to wait."

"I waited two years to touch the real you." The man went back to kiss him but Misaki was able to dodge it, making the man kiss his neck. "We need to talk first."

The man groaned but pulled away while still keeping an arm around Misaki's waist. "It still feels like we are in the meadow Misaki." Misaki held a breath as he brushed his fingertips against Misaki's cheek and down his neck. "How do you know my name?"

"From the dreams. My name is Akihiko."

"Akihiko?" Akihiko smiled and shook his head. Misaki was surprised but it made him sort of happy.

"Can I see your hand?" Without looking away Akihiko gave Misaki his hand. As Misaki touched it he was overwhelmed with warm feelings, heating his body up. Misaki's smiled even more and kissed the hand, noticing then that the hand was actually cold. "Cold hand, but warm feelings."

"You're quite adorable." Akihiko grabbed his hand and pulled Misaki back to him, pressing his lips once again to his. Misaki loved it, grabbing at the back of Akihiko's shirt. He felt Akihiko's leg get inbetween his which made him gasp as he felt his length being rubbed and Akihiko slip his tongue into Misaki's mouth. Misaki moaned when he felt his tongue massaging his. Akihiko pulled back slightly, allowing Misaki to get air before kissing him again.

It was too much. Misaki had never kissed anyone before and the fire he was feeling was burning his body. He wanted so much more.

 _Buuuuuuzzzzzzzz._ Akihiko groaned the loudest as they felt vibrations coming from Misaki's pant pocket.

"Sorry." Misaki mumbled as he took his phone out, seeing it was a text from Shinobu. _How long does a guy need to piss? Hurry up._ "I have to go." Much annoyance was in Misaki's voice. He wanted to stay just a little longer with Akihiko but there was the fact they still were in a stall in the men's bathroom.

"Don't go." Misaki clenched his mouth together as he tried to suppress the moan coming out of his mouth as Akihiko nibbled at his neck. "My...friend…is looking for me. I came with him and my father."

"So."

"So? I don't want them to see me in this position." Nevermind Shinobu, Kisa would kill him and Akihiko. Especially since Misaki was not yet 18 and Akihiko did not look like no high schooler. Akihiko pushed himself away and Misaki tried to look as normal as possible, taking deep breaths to try and get rid of the bulge that was forming. Akihiko smirked at that. "Seems like someone did not want to stop."

Misaki blushed. "Shut up. Don't make jokes about this." Akihiko chuckled and kissed him lightly on the lips again. "You really are adorable."

"Shut up." His phone went off again and Misaki replied that he would be out in a minute. When he was done Akihiko took the phone and started messing with it. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you my number." Akihiko gave it back. It was under simply his first name. "Now that I found you I will never let you go." Akihiko pulled him into an embrace.

Misaki could feel his face on fire but hugged him back. "I know what you mean." Just a day ago he was agonizing over not dreaming about him and he appeared out of thin air so suddenly. Misaki was ecstatic. "MISAKI, I'm sick of waiting for you." Shinobu's voice echoed through the bathroom. "Kisa and Yukina are looking for us, let's go."

"Coming." Misaki called, pulling away from Akihiko. He held his hand out to motion Akihiko to stay and exited the stall to see Shinobu tapping on his foot with his arms crossed. "Sheesh were you taking a dump or something in there?"

"That's gross Shinobu." Shinobu shrugged and the two walked out. Misaki's phone buzzed and looked down to see it was a text from Akihiko. _I will see you again my love._ "Misaki." Misaki looked up at Shinobu.

"What did you say?" Shinobu rolled his eyes. "Listen the first time. I said Kisa and Yukina are looking at us." Misaki turned to see the two. Yukina was smiling and waving as Kisa had a soft smile but his eyes said a different story. "It's getting late so after one other exhibit we should get going."

"Penguins!" The two cried together, getting a bunch of looks from other people. "Enough you two! Let's get going."

"I heard there are new baby penguins." Yukina said, making the boys gasp. "So cool." Misaki smiled when he noticed Yukina looking back with wide eyes. "Are you alright Yukina?" Misaki looked back and saw no one. Yukina smiled. "Sorry, thought I saw something."

"Come on Misaki." Shinobu pulled on his arm. "I want pictures of the penguins." Misaki smiled. "Coming."


	17. Plan

Yukina laughed as he listened to Shinobu and Misaki comparing the penguins to Miyagi. He was walking behind them with Kisa who was tired. He told Yukina he had to work the morning shift for eight hours so he could come. He and Misaki have not done a lot of activities like this so he saw the tickets as an opportunity. "Today was fun."

"If you like hanging around two young adults who act like children then yeah it was." Kisa smiled.

"Especially since I was able to be with Kisa-san." Kisa looked away which Yukina thought was cute. "Next time we should go to an amusement park."

"Can we?" Shinobu asked as the two turned around. "There's this one place that has a ton of bears at it."

"I heard about that. The park is practically overflowed with bears."

"Sounds terrifying." Kisa mumbled.

"Kisa-nii just does not like cute things."

"That's because I am 30 years old." Shinobu rolled his eyes at the comment as Yukina laughed. He could imagine a cute bear hat on top of his head. Kisa would look extremely adorable in it. When they got to the train station Yukina decided to part ways. "Do you think I can see you soon Kisa-san?"

"Papa-Kisa is free tomorrow if you want to take him to dinner."

Kisa glared back at them. "You two, get." When they were gone Kisa turned back. "But he is right. Tomorrow I have to work another early shift and will be off by one. Misaki is independent and will probably be hanging around Shinobu anyway."

"So it'll be alright if I pick you up at three from your place?"

"Sure." Yukina almost jumped with joy but contained his energy. "I'll see you tomorrow Kisa-san." Before Kisa could reply Yukina bent down to kiss his cheek again. "I'll be thinking of you until I can see you again."

"What…what are you saying?" Kisa said, embarrassed. Yukina smiled and kissed him again. "See you tomorrow." Yukina waved, watching until Kisa disappeared, and then narrowed his eyes. He had some business to attend to.

* * *

Akihiko laid on the couch with a smile on his face, staring at the picture he secretly took of Misaki. It was the best decision he ever made to follow Yukina to that aquarium. When he got there he lost sight of him at first but then, as if fate was working, he bumped in to his little angel.

Misaki was everything he dreamt of and more. This boy was beautiful and Akihiko could detect a bit of fire which made it better. He kept checking his phone, wishing Misaki would text him or even call him. The door closed and all Akihiko heard was loud footsteps before he was hit in the back of the head with a small Suzuki. "Akihiko I will kill you." Yukina stood in front with an angry face.

"Don't throw Suzuki at me." Akihiko said.

"What did he do now?" Takano asked with a smuggish look from the table. Ritsu just rolled his eyes and went back to reading.

Akihiko sat up, grabbing Suzuki and placing him properly on the couch. "I have no idea."

"I saw you at the aquarium. I told you not to go anywhere near Misaki right now and you followed me there. Did you see Misaki?"

"If I did?" There was no use hiding it. What's done is done.

Yukina growled. "Akihiko you better not do anything to screw this up for me."

Akihiko glared. "For you? I waited two years for Misaki and I simply took the opportunity to finally get the chance."

"And I am happy for you but the situation is different now. Kisa and Misaki are human but they know about angels."

"So?" It saved them from a troubling conversation. "So? You gave me grief about Kisa being human so how do you think it will look and say about you?"

"Hiroki was giving you grief. I don't see why you are making such a fuss."

"But what if he tells Kisa? I told Kisa your name as my roommate. What will happen if Kisa figures out that we know each other?"

"Thanksgiving will be interesting then."

"Shut up Masamune."

"Leave them alone." Ritsu mumbled. Takano snickered but remained quiet. "Yukina, Akihiko, I think nothing should be done until you find out if he told Kisa or not. If he has not then I see no reason for Akihiko to pursue Misaki as long as it is on his terms. If he did tell him then Yukina should sit down and talk to Kisa about what to do next. Yukina, you heard from Kisa that the two know about us?"

"Kisa said that they know about angels, but he did not tell Misaki that I was one."

Ritsu nodded and turned to Akihiko. "Did you tell Misaki about you?"

"We did not really do a lot of talking." Yukina groaned and fell to the couch. "What?"

"In the aquarium? Really?" Takano shook his head.

Akihiko shrugged. "Not like I got far. That Shinobu kid kept bothering him to come out." Akihiko wanted to kill him.

"Boy's going to lose his virginity before he turns 18."

Yukina growled again, standing back up and getting in Akihiko's face. "No contact of that sort will happen between you and Misaki until Kisa knows about you from me."

"What are you his father?"

"Not yet."

"Break it up." Ritsu appeared, pushing the two away from each other. Akihiko gave the smaller man credit for being able to do such. Ritsu looked up at him. "Akihiko, Misaki is not yet 18 and it's not like you can pass as a high schooler or even a college student. Kisa might be wary of you." He turned to Yukina. "I know you are scared Kisa might shut you out but you have to understand that Misaki is probably just as anxious to see Akihiko. You really can't stop Akihiko from seeing Misaki." _No he could not._ Yukina would have to kill him to keep him away from Misaki. "So right now I think Akihiko should tell Misaki what he really is and Yukina should discuss with Kisa about this whole situation."

"Wow, since when did Ritsu sound educational?" They all looked as Nowaki and Hiroki walked in.

"I am very educational Hiroki." Everyone laughed until Yukina sighed. "I am happy you were finally able to meet Misaki and so I won't tell Kisa about us knowing each other until after you tell Misaki. This way if Kisa tries to keep the two apart then maybe Misaki can say something."

Akihiko smiled. "Thanks." He heard his phone go off and was filled with happiness when he saw it was a text from Misaki. _I want to see you too._ "That is an ugly look for you." Hiroki snickered. Akihiko flipped him off and texted him back that they will soon. "What did Isaka say?"

Hiroki went and grabbed some coffee as Nowaki sat down. "There is not a lot of evidence against Maeno so we cannot take action. No other angels have been taken yet and the fallen angels in custody will not give any information about Maeno."

"Not even that science teacher?" Nowaki shook his head. "It seems the fallen angels stay loyal to him."

"So we can't get this guy unless we have proof?" Takano sighed.

Hiroki walked over. "We decided to bring Miyagi and Shinobu into questioning."

"Why them?"

"Maeno's daughter showed a lot of anger towards the two and they live outside the family. I believe Miyagi when he says he does not know anything about this so he may also not know about Maeno's involvement."

"You think they would even help? Even Shinobu?" Ritsu asked. "That is his father we are trying to put in jail."

"His father who is a murderer."

"Point is, what makes you think they will help us?"

"We'll find out" Akihiko heard his phone go off again to see another text from Misaki, this time shocking him.

 _Lunch tomorrow?_


	18. Virgin

"AHH Shinobu why did you do that?" Misaki cried, still reaching for his phone as Shinobu's foot still was in his stomach, holding him back.

"Not like you were going to say something." Shinobu put his leg down and tossed him the phone. "You can see him again this way."

Misaki was still frowning. When they got back home Shinobu took him to his and Miyagi's place to question what happened at the aquarium and who was texting him. When Misaki told him everything Shinobu took the phone and ended up texting Akihiko to go to lunch. "Yeah but how am I going to tell Kisa-nii?"

"Don't tell him. He's going out with Yukina tomorrow at three and you will barely be out of school."

"But I've never lied to Kisa-nii before."

Shinobu patted his shoulder. "Not like you are lying. You just won't tell him until after." Misaki still felt weird about this. He and Kisa told each other everything so to hear him keeping a secret or doing something that Kisa would not know about was scary. "Grow up Misaki. Kisa will not be upset if you keep this a secret for just a little bit."

"Yeah but…" Misaki looked down as he got a message from Akihiko. _Of course. I can pick you up._ "Pick me up? Should I tell him my address?"

"No, tell him to pick you up from school."

"You think it's creepy?"

Shinobu gave him a blank stare. "You're asking the 30 year old boy dating an over 400 year old man? Do you even know how old he is?"

Misaki shook his head. "He looked young and mature. Maybe in his mid to late 20s." He frowned. "But I'm not even 18. I'm a minor!" Shinobu hit him in the head. "Get your act together! It's not that big of deal as long as you don't do anything. I had only lived for 17 years when I wanted Miyagi. Hell, I was still a minor when I lost it."

"Kisa-nii…"

"Misaki. You have been dreaming about this man for two years. My dad even said it could probably be because he is your one true love. You got to follow your heart and think about what you want." He flicked him in the head. "Idiot."

"STOP HITTING ME." Misaki growled and looked back at the phone, sighing. _I have school until 2:45 tomorrow if you want to pick me up from there._

 _What school do you go to?_

 _XXX high._

 _I'll be in front in a red car._

 _I'll see you tomorrow._

 _Can't wait._ Two simple words that made Misaki's suck a breath in and feel his cheeks burn. He could not deny that he really wanted to see Akihiko again. Looking up, Shinobu was smirking at him. "Get it!"

"Shut up." The two laughed when they heard the door open. "I'm home." They looked to Miyagi. "Good evening Misaki."

"Good evening Miyagi, how was the lecture?"

"Tiring." Miyagi yawned. "Full of brats who do not listen and fall asleep." Shinobu rolled his eyes. "You think everyone is a brat."

"Because they are."

"I'm going to go home. Kisa-nii is probably getting hungry." Saying goodbye, Misaki went back next door where Kisa was on the couch watching T.V. "You hungry? I'm making cabbage rolls today."

"Sounds good." As they were eating Misaki thought about Akihiko and still felt a bit guilty for not telling Kisa about him. He was just afraid; even though Kisa was supportive about the dreams he might be freaked out. "Are you alright Misaki?" Kisa asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes." Kisa looked at him strangely. "Where do you think Yukina is taking you tomorrow?" He asked to change the subject.

Kisa shrugged. "I don't know. I still find it hard to believe that he wants to be around."

"Any person would be lucky to be with someone like you." Kisa snorted as he took a bite. "You should really stop putting yourself down." He wished Kisa would not be hard on himself. After all he did for Misaki, Kisa deserves to be happy with someone. It made him sad to know Kisa had lost his family just four years before he found Misaki. He did not want Kisa to be alone ever. "Yukina is very happy to be with you." The way his hand felt proved that.

"And how do you know?" Misaki lifted his hand. "I could feel it." Now that Misaki thought about it Mr. Takatsuki said that Misaki might have special abilities because of the white wings, maybe the hand thing was another. "Anywhoo since I won't see you tomorrow when you get back from school and I don't know how long I'll stay out, I may not be able to have dinner."

"Don't worry. I'll survive." Misaki chuckled nervously. If Kisa noticed his nervousness he did not say anything about it. Once dinner was done Kisa did the dishes as Misaki went to look at his manga. "I'm going to be Misaki, make sure to be heading there soon yourself." Kisa called.

"Alright. Goodnight." Kisa replied with a goodnight and left. Misaki tried to go to bed but was too excited and nervous about tomorrow.

 _I wonder where he is._ Misaki looked around for the red car he said he was going to be in. Already school was over and most students were gone. Shinobu wanted to come but Misaki practically begged him not to. Misaki was about to call him when a red, luxurious sportscar pulled up to the curb. The window rolled down to show Akihiko. "Get in."

Misaki stayed still in awe at such an expensive-looking car. "This is your car?" Akihiko nodded. "Going to get in?" Misaki hurried to get into the passenger side and Akihiko drove off. "Ah, where are we going?"

"Where would you like to go?" Misaki thought about it before giving him the directions to a small family restaurant he liked. The car ride was awkward due to Misaki's nervousness. He never been on a date before and was out with someone he has seen but not talked to in two years. "Misaki."

"Yes?" Misaki said rather loudly.

Akihiko smiled and grabbed Misaki's hand. Misaki felt his head beat louder. "I'm glad to be with you." Misaki blushed and looked away. "Why…why say something like that randomly?" He heard Akihiko chuckle and it was silent again, the uncomfortable silence gone.

When they got to the restaurant Misaki ordered a burger while Akihiko just got coffee. "So Akihiko, what do you do for a living?"

"I was a writer but right now I am simply traveling and enjoying life."

Misaki nodded. "So you remember the dreams?" Akihiko nodded. "Do you find it strange?"

"Not really." Akihiko took a sip. "Do you?"

Misaki shrugged. "Well, it just does not feel real. I thought you were only a figment of my imagination for most my life. If you had not pulled me into the bathroom I would have ran away." He then glared. "Which was too much considering we just met."

Akihiko chuckled. "I told you I was not going to wait once I finally got you."

"But it was all a shock to me."

"A virgin are we?" Misaki felt himself blush and heard Akihiko still laughing. "Don't make fun of me. I am only 17 years old. How old are you?"

"29." _At least Kisa is older than him but by only one year? Kisa is going to have a heart attack._ "Old man." He really hung around Shinobu too much. Akihiko asked him about school which Misaki chuckled nervously. "It's alright…"

"That didn't sound too convincing."

Misaki sighed, "I don't have a lot of friends, a few classmates I am nice to but that's it, and I am not doing so well with grades."

"Are you getting any help?"

"Yeah, our next door neighbor is a professor at the university I want to go to and is a really good tutor. I just feel bad for taking up his time."

"If that's the case then I don't mind tutoring you." Misaki gasped. "Really?"

He nodded. "I have been told to be a good tutor. I guarantee I can get your grades up." Akihiko slide closer to him. "What university do you want to go to?"

"Mitsuhashi." Akihiko's eyes went wide. "That's the school my father went to so I want to."

"Following in his footsteps?" Misaki nodded. "It's the least I can do. Even though he graduated he still had to give up his dream job to take care of me. You see I was adopted by him when I was ten and he was only 22. I love him for that and so I want to do what he didn't get to."

"He seems like a great man." Misaki smiled. "What was the job?"

"It was a manga editor for Onodera Publications. What is it?" He asked when he noticed Akihiko with a sad smile.

"Oh nothing. I just knew someone who worked there."

"Cool, maybe they could help get me a job."

"I doubt that."

Misaki chuckled, "I know. I need to get this job by myself. Of course I have to actually go to school first."

"That may help." The two laughed when Misaki grabbed Akihiko's hand. "I like the feelings I get from you."

"What feelings?"

"I don't know how to describe it but I feel warm inside whenever I touch you. It's familiar but also new." Misaki's face was heating up as he talked. He did not look at Akihiko's face as he savoured the moment until Akihiko moved his hand to place it on Misaki's cheek, making him look up. Akihiko's eyes held so much love and something else. They heard a cough. "Here is the bill." A teenage girl with a red face and giddy smile, placed the book on the table. "You guys can just take your time." Misaki could faintly hear a squeal coming from her direction.

"That was embarrassing." Misaki mumbled to himself. Akihiko chuckled and took the book, placing a card in it. "You don't have to pay for me."

"I want to." The way Akihiko said that stopped any other protests Misaki could think of. "I feel bad; I was the one who invited you to lunch." _Well Shinobu did but they were my thoughts._

Akihiko waved him off. "Don't be. If you do want to make it up with me then let me see you again, soon."

"I don't know when the next time I can. My father doesn't even know I am here right now." Akihiko's smile was gone. "But I can try to talk to him. I want to see you again too." Once the waitress came back and Akihiko paid, Akihiko drove Misaki home. "To be honest I imagined you sort of differently."

"Really?"

"Somehow I thought of you as not a morning person who has this 'I can do whatever I want' attitude and thinks they are above all and doesn't listen to anyone when they think otherwise."

Akihiko laughed. "Why would you think that?" Misaki shrugged. "It was just a random thought."

"You aren't far from it." He heard him mumble. "Is this it?" He pulled up to the apartment complex. "Ah yes." Misaki turned to Akihiko who pulled him into a kiss. "Open your mouth."

"What?" Misaki opened to ask when Akihiko placed his mouth back on him, shoving his tongue into Misaki's mouth. They were together for minutes until Misaki pulled away to breath. "Can we go slower? I'm not used to this."

"Don't worry little virgin," Akihiko bit Misaki's ear, making him jump. "I'll get you used to it soon enough."

"Pervert." Akihiko smirked. "You seem to have no problem." He eyed the bulge forming. "Don't look!" His hands flew down to cover himself. Misaki felt extremely embarrassed but shut his eyes when Akihiko went back to kissing him. Misaki was on cloud nine until the heard a phone go off. Akihiko pulled away to check it when he groaned. "I got to go."

"Oh ok." Misaki tried to hide his disappointment with little effort. Akihiko kissed him again lightly. "We will see each other again. I mean it when I say I am never letting you go. Just text me when we can meet up. I do have to warn you I am a very impatient man so you better reply quickly." To get his point across he bit down on his ear.

"OK OK I get it!" Misaki pulled back, rubbing his ear. "I'll text you soon." Misaki got out of the car. "I'll see you later than."

"You will." Misaki ran up to the entrance and turned to wave as Akihiko drove off. Kisa was not home, giving Misaki time to start homework, finishing up when Kisa came in twenty minutes later. "I'm home."

"Welcome back." Misaki called. Kisa sat next to him. "How was the date?"

"Surprisingly good. The place we went to was nice as expected from the downtown area. Are you still not done with your homework?"

"Almost. I got stuck on some parts but I think I got the hang of it." Lie. Misaki actually found the homework much easier thanks to Miyagi. Kisa fell on to the couch next to him and looked over it. "You are doing much better. Keep this up and your grades will go up for sure."

"Let's hope." Kisa patted his head and leaned back. Misaki smiled. "Yukina is going to be with us for a while isn't he?"

"Looks that way." Misaki smiled and leaned his head on Kisa. "That's great. I really do like him. Can we have dinner with him again?"

"Another time." Misaki sat back up. "Uh, Kisa-nii…" He was nervous. He still felt guilty for meeting with Akihiko without him knowing.

"Yes?"

Before Misaki could say something the door opened. "They still aren't finished!" Shinobu shouted as he stomped in and sat next to Misaki. Miyagi came in a second later. "Stupid Emerald."

"What's wrong?" _What else is going on?_

Miyagi sighed, "My friend from Emerald called and wanted to set up a meeting with the two of us to do a final report. My guess is they found something new pertaining to the missing angels."

"Can they just let it go?! They already caught the idiots who were murdering the angels so why do they still need to drag this out? I'm not going!"

"I know this is annoying Shinobu but we already planned the meeting for next week. All we have to do is answer a few of their questions and we'll be on our way."

"Once they finish this they'll leave right?" Misaki noticed Kisa looking a bit sad but quickly hid it. Miyagi nodded. "Possibly."

"Let's hope not." Shinobu muttered and Misaki felt he was missing something. Why would they not want Emerald to leave? _It can't be because of me?_ Misaki gasped; where they trying to get Misaki to see his brother. "I refuse."

All three looked confused as Misaki stood up. "I don't want to see my brother or anyone from Emerald. I like where I am and do not want anything from that group. Even if you think I should meet them I don't want to Kisa-nii. Please don't make me go near them."

Kisa blinked before recognition lit in his eyes and he shook his head. "Oh Misaki, I didn't mean to make you feel that way." He grabbed his arm. "You're right; I feel it is in your best interest to see him again, at least to get answers, but I do not want to force you to do anything you do not want to. We will make sure Emerald does not know of your presence." Misaki sighed with relief and sat back down. Miyagi and Shinobu were smiling.

"As long as Kisa is here I can assure you he will not let you go without a fight." Miyagi said. "When we meet we will keep it strictly about Mitsuhashi. If for some reason they ask about Shinobu or my life we will leave it vague."

"Thank you." Shinobu grabbed his arm. "I hate this talk so I am stealing Misaki now." Without waiting Shinobu dragged him out of the apartment to his. "Now spill."


	19. Secrets

"You know they are hiding something." Miyagi pointed out.

Kisa chuckled. "I know. Misaki was close to telling me when you guys came in." It was easy to tell Misaki was lying to him when he came home. At first he was hurt but he also understood Misaki was at an age where he probably did not want Kisa to know until he got it figured out. "I wonder what it is."

"A new girlfriend? Or boyfriend?" Miyagi teased. Kisa shook his head. "Maybe." He sighed. "We have to tell Misaki about Yukina."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Did you see his face? He thought we were talking about taking him to his brother just now. If Yukina is still going to be around then he is going to find out Misaki is an angel and Misaki will most likely have to face them. I tried to get rid of Yukina once but Misaki is really fond of him."

"Not to mention you have feelings for him."

Kisa blushed. "We are not talking about me now."

"Just saying." Miyagi shrugged, "You can't simply ignore your feelings for Yukina. Misaki will just have to accept he cannot keep running away from the past."

"I know." Kisa's phone went off to see a text from Yukina, inviting him and Misaki to dinner on Friday. "Yukina will talk about you next week. He will question how we know you and that will lead into Misaki and his past."

"He asked me about it today and I simply said Shinobu showed his wings. He also believes Misaki is human so I do not know how he'll take knowing he isn't. Plus we need to figure out if his brother is still there."

"What was Misaki's real name? Takahashi?" Kisa nodded. "And who did Yukina say were his roommates?"

"Hiroki, Nowaki, Ritsu, Takano, and Akihiko. Why?" Miyagi started thinking when he gasped. "I'm so stupid. I remember five years after I was casted down Hiroki visited me and I faintly recall him saying he had a new partner called Takahashi Takahiro."

Kisa gasped. "That must be Misaki's brother."

Miyagi rubbed his head. "I guess since we never mention his real name I never thought about it. If that's the case then we know Takahiro is not with Yukina, meaning he no longer is with Emerald."

"You don't think something happened to him?" "Who knows?" Kisa hoped not. He would not show it but Misaki would be sad if something happened to his blood relative. "Don't stress too much Kisa. If it happens then it happens. I think it will be quite refreshing when all of this is out in the opening."

Kisa agreed but he still was going to back Misaki's decision no matter what. He looked down at the text and replied.

 _Sounds good._

* * *

"So spill." Shinobu sat on his couch and dragged Misaki down. "How was the date?"

Misaki's blush had Shinobu snickering. It must have been good. "We just talked about each other and school. He's 29 and a writer."

"Oooo 12 year difference. Hot." Misaki punched him. "Shut up!"

"So did you do anything else?"

His face went red. "We may have kissed when he dropped me off."

"Kissed or _Kissed._ " He got punched again.

"Stop that Shinobu it's not like I jumped him. He's the one who became a pervert."

"Sounds like you had a great time." Shinobu laughed. His poor, virgin friend, who just barely made it to first base. "If he moves this fast someone is going to lose their virginity."

Misaki groaned and fell back. He was scared which Shinobu understood. Misaki never was attracted to anyone, men or women, but now is suddenly thrown into this "relationship" with a mysterious person he met in his dreams. Shinobu would be pretty freaked out too. "When are you going to see him again?"

"I don't know. I still need to tell Kisa-nii about him before I can."

"Why?"

"I can't keep this from him." Misaki sighed. "I'm sure Akihiko will be in my life now and he will have to meet Kisa-nii one day. It's better to get everything out of the way now."

Shinobu shook his head. "Your family is just getting crazier by the second."

"You're telling me." He chuckled. "I am getting another father and a boyfriend." He kept laughing as Shinobu started thinking. They were going to have to tell him that Yukina was a part of Emerald but Shinobu was afraid how he would react. Misaki was clear he did not want anything to do with Emerald. "You alright?" He looked up at Misaki.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Misaki narrowed his eyes and grabbed Shinobu hand. "Liar. You are nervous about something."

"Nothing. Nothing. Just nervous for you." Misaki held up his hand, showing he did not buy it. Shinobu sighed with defeat, "Fine. Look Misaki, those two are going to be mad but we probably should tell you."

"Tell me what?"

He rubbed his forehead. "Ok. Misaki, Yukina is also an angel and he is a member of Emerald."

It was silent. "What?"

"Yukina is also an angel and he is a mem—." "I heard you the first time." Misaki scrunched his eyes. "He is? Why didn't Kisa-nii tell me? Don't tell me he brought Yukina here to take me."

Shinobu shook his head. "No that's not it. Kisa did not even find out until Yukina came and questioned Miyagi about the disapearances. Kisa was going to leave Yukina but he started liking him and you liked him too."

"Does he know about me?" Misaki started to panic that Shinobu had to put his hands on his shoulder. "No. Obviously he knows nothing about your brother and Kisa told him you are human. Right now there is nothing to worry about. Kisa just didn't tell you to protect you." Misaki went quiet. "Misaki?"

"I'm just…strange. Kisa-nii deserves Yukina but its Emerald…"

A thought popped into Shinobu's head. "Misaki, don't you ever want to see your brother again?" Misaki shook his head. "Not at all? Don't you ever think about it? Asking why they dropped you down? Cussing them out for doing such?"

"Sometimes when I'm alone I wonder if my memories will come back but I like the memories I have with Kisa-nii and you and Miyagi. I don't want to simply cast aside those for the past. Its almost as if I am casting away all Kisa-nii has done for me." _Of course his selflessness kicks in._

"You know Kisa-nii will love you even if you want to meet him."

"I know."

"So do you want to see him?"

Misaki looked to the door for a minute before turning back and smiling. "No. I love my life now and I never want it to change."

* * *

"Why can't we go get him? We know where he is at?"

"Calm yourself. Those from Aessa are still here. If we make any moves they will be on to us."

"So what? We wait?"

"They leave next week. Have some patience until then." The woman stormed out, slamming the door. The other man sat at his desk, rubbing his head. They were so close to getting the last angel but Aessa were all around, watching them. He suspected they were onto him but it did not matter.

Looking down, he grabbed it, staring at the young man who clearly was forcing a smile on his face. "Oh son, if only it did not turn out this way."

"Maeno?" Miyagi called, entering. Maeno put the photo down. "Ah yes, hello Miyagi. What can I do for you?"

Miyagi gave him a weird look. "You called me in?"

"Oh yes. Forgive me, I wanted to ask if Shinobu's phone is broke. I tried calling him yesterday but it went straight to voicemail."

"He probably had it off when he went to the aquarium with Misaki and Kisa."

"Oh right, how is it with those two?"

"Same as ever." Miyagi chuckled. "I actually am meeting with them when I leave."

"That's great." Having Miyagi on their side would be beneficial but Maeno could not trust his son-in-law. He could clearly see Miyagi still had a strong tie to Aessa. "I won't keep you then. Tell them I say hi." He waved and left Maeno alone.

 _Just one more week._


	20. Opposites

**Bonus: Kisa's Date**

"Good afternoon Kisa-san." Yukina greeted as Kisa opened the door.

"Hey." Kisa locked up and then the two headed out. "Where are we going?"

"Surprise." Yukina dragged Kisa to the parking lot to a nice black car.

"What's with the car?"

"I borrowed it from one of my roommates. I figured it would be much better than walking since the place is far."

"We aren't leaving the city are we?"

Yukina laughed. "No but it is towards downtown. Misaki still in school?"

Kisa nodded. "He should be out but Shinobu probably dragged him somewhere." Yukina kept smiling even though he was feeling guilty since he knew Akihiko was probably out with him and obviously Misaki did not tell Kisa about him.

"Are Shinobu, his family, and Miyagi the only fallen angels you know?" Kisa nodded. "How did you find out about them?"

"Uh Shinobu ended up showing Misaki his wings when Misaki was 16. Miyagi explained everything to us and we just went from there." Kisa seemed on edge but Yukina brushed it off. "How long have you been an angel?"

"I died 100 years ago but did not become an angel for another year. Then I lived in a region called Nalm, its a little area that is mostly a sort of vacation spot but also is where a lot of small towns are. About 10 years ago I moved into the Marukawa region and worked in a small section called Sho before being transferred to Emerald."

"Sho?"

"It's basically an office job. We take records of all souls who are allowed in Marukawa and reports of incidents that are assigned to our region. Pretty boring but luckily I was able to go to Emerald. That's where the real action is at."

Kisa chuckled. "Sounds like it's a lot of fun." Yukina went to reply when he noticed Kisa looking a bit sad. "Kisa?" He grabbed his hand and rubbed it gently. Kisa looked over and smiled slightly. "Sorry, just deep in thought."

"Anything you want to share?"

"It's not important." Yukina could see Kisa was done with this conversation so he quickly changed the subject, pulling into the restaurant. "Where are we?" Kisa gasped that had Yukina chuckled.

"I know it's a bit over the top."

"A bit?" Kisa looked down. "Am I underdressed?"

"No Kisa, this place is real laid back. Every time I'm on Earth I love coming here." He led him inside the secluded restaurant and sat at a table. A waitress came over to give them a menu, lingering too long on Yukina which looked to irritate Kisa. Yukina smiled and rubbed his leg against Kisa's. Kisa jumped and stared at Yukina. "What?" He feigned innocence, doing it again.

Kisa grumbled and tried to ignore him. Yukina did not like that. "Yukina." Kisa hissed as Yukina's foot went to Kisa's thigh. "Not here."

"So you mean it's alright when we are alone." Kisa blushed and looked away. "I'll keep that in mind." He put his foot down as the food came. "How is work?"

The rest of the time was asking questions back and forth. Yukina told him all about Aessa and his hobbies and what he liked. He even went into his love for art and when he was human he was making money painting in Sapporro. "Do you miss being human?"

Yukina shrugged. "My human life was not all so great. I liked painting but that was the only true enjoyment I had in life."

"And…how did you die."

"Leukemia. I had it since I was younger but the doctors thought I beat it at 10. It came back when I was 21 but was not treated in time."

"I'm sorry." "I'm not." Yukina smiled brightly. "Everything happens for a reason. My life is blessed as it is and because of it I was able to meet you." Yukina was not one to dwell on the past. He still watched over his family until they passed on and currently they were in the Toussaint, a region that was sort of like the after-afterlife where those who live a different life as an angel. No other angels other then the Council could go there though.

Kisa seemed deep in thought. "Kisa-san?"

"Ah sorry, I guess I was just wondering the process after you die."

Yukina leaned forward. "You first have to go through the Capital and the Council decides where to put you based on how you lived your life. Some regions are based off of the way you died, like The Null is for people who committed suicide, or some regions are based off of personal recommendations. My friend Ritsu was allowed to go to Marukawa because a Council member knew he was important to Takano. Plus angels transfer all the time but Marukawa rarely gets any new souls. Our leader is real picky about angels."

"I wonder what will happen when I die." Kisa laughed but Yukina did not find the joke. He did not like Kisa thinking of his death. "Where do you think I would fit?"

"Please don't." Yukina grabbed his hand. "I don't want you thinking of that. Just know that when you die I will be watching for your soul and make sure you are with me."

Kisa stared at him with wide eyes. "Huh." He looked down, grabbing his coffee and taking a drink. Yukina wondered what he was thinking of. "Kisa-san?"

"Sorry. Just, nobody ever said anything like that to me." Holding the hand already, Yukina brought it up to kiss it and smiled. "You fit with me."

Kisa blushed and looked down. "Don't say such embarrassing things." Yukina laughed. The waitress brought the bill, along with her phone number which Yukina ripped up that seemed to satisfy Kisa. The two got into a debate about who should pay. Kisa said he was a lot older when Yukina pointed out he lived a lot longer and already had his card out so Kisa lost the fight.

 _I should warn Akihiko,_ Yukina thought as he took out his phone. He figured he should give him time to get Misaki home so Kisa does not worry. "Do you have to be somewhere?"

"No, just one of my coworkers."

Kisa frowned. "Do you get a lot?"

Yukina shook his head. "Right now has been the most according to Hiroki. He, Akihiko, and Takano make up the original Emerald staff plus one other. A man named Takahiro. He quit three months after I joined."

"Why's that?"

"It was something to do with his brother dying. I was not told a whole lot about the situation and never met the boy. It must have been sad though, he was only ten." It made Yukina shake to think of a child dying. He looked up to see Kisa with a thoughtful look on her face. "Kisa-san?"

"Sorry. You're right it is sad." _He seems to be going up and down. I wonder what is wrong._ Yukina wondered. He took it as Kisa was uncomfortable with talk about angels since he was still human. "But it got better. That was the same day Nowaki was transferred to us and we got Ritsu. It is really fun when we don't have to deal with big problems. Nowaki actually reminds me a lot of Misaki."

"Really? How so?"

"Nowaki is like a big kid but super nice and a great cook. He is the exact opposite of his lover, Hiroki, who is really mean and critical. He also has this thing of throwing whatever he finds at us when we piss him off." Kisa chuckled and it sounded beautiful to Yukina. He wanted to hear it more. "And then Ritsu has a shy personality to him which is the exact opposite of his love Takano who has this smartass personality."

"Seems like opposites attract in Aessa."

"Right." It was fun to laugh with Kisa. Yukina could see the same thing happening with him. Kisa was shy even if he tried to hide it, Yukina was outgoing. While Yukina was pretty confident with himself, he could detect some insecurity in Kisa. "But that's what makes it interesting."

They pulled up to Kisa's apartment. Yukina hoped Akihiko got Misaki home in time. There was another relationship that had opposites. "It was fun." Kisa said in a low voice with a blush on his face.

Yukina smiled and kissed his cheek. As much as he wanted to on the lips he was going to take this as slow as he could. "Have to do it again."

"Yeah." Kisa unbuckled his seat belt. "I'll see you later than."

"Bye Kisa-san." Yukina waited until he was inside to drive away. When he got back he ran to his room, ignoring the four eyes looking at him, and grabbed his sketchbook. He wanted to get it on paper while it was still fresh in mind. Twenty minutes later it was done.

A sketch of Kisa's smiling face.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Wow, I got over 2,000 views on this. I am super thankful for all who read and hope to continue writing to your enjoyment.**


	21. Trust

"That makes so much more sense." Misaki exclaimed as he finished a math problem. Akihiko sitting next to him. He was in need of some serious help after failing his last test but Miyagi had planned to take Shinobu out on a date. Akihiko had just asked to meet up so Misaki, as selfish as it seemed, thought to take his offer to help with homework. Akihiko was an excellent tutor. He was patient and explained the problems carefully and in a way Misaki understood. "Thank you so much Akihiko and I'm sorry to bother you with such."

Akihiko smiled. "I already told you this is no trouble. I was able to spend the day with you." Misaki blushed and looked back down at his homework. "So you read no books with actual words?"

"Manga has words in it, just not that much." Akihiko scoffed. "You said you are a writer, what stories have you written?"

"I don't think someone who reads only manga will know them."

"So, if it's your book I would read it." Misaki did not look at him, fear of dying of embarrassment, but could hear Akihiko chuckling. His chin was grabbed and pulled into a kiss. He pulled away quickly. "Akihiko! Not in the library." Misaki looked around. They were in a secluded area of the library, hidden by a shelf of books, but people still could walk over.

Akihiko shrugged and pulled him back into a kiss. "No one is around now." He slipped his tongue into Misaki's mouth, rubbing every little area he could. Misaki clenched his fist, trying not to moan. When he felt Akihiko's hand touch his chest he pushed away. "Stop trying to to do perverted things to me."

"You seem to like it." Akihiko smirked, licking Misaki's neck.

"But you can't do it in public places." Misaki sighed with relief when Akihiko pulled away. _At least he listens._ "So you said we cannot do anything in _public._ " _Huh?_ "That means we can do it in private places."

 _Kisa-nii…I think I just dug my own grave._

At four they left; Misaki told Kisa he was going to a study group with friends. "Here." When they got in his car Akihiko handed Misaki a ticket.

"What is this? Panda Park?" Misaki looked at the ticket to see it was for Saturday.

"I have been wanting to go to this for awhile. It is supposed to be an amusement park that is full of bears."

Misaki chuckled, "How funny. My friend and I have been talking about this. So these are tickets for Saturday?"

"I really would like to go with you." Misaki started thinking. He had nothing to do on Saturday and he could make up something to tell Kisa. "I would love to."

Akihiko dropped Misaki off in front, giving him a kiss goodbye and that he would see him Saturday. "I'm home."

"Welcome back. How did the study session go?" Kisa asked from the couch.

"Uh good. He was very helpful." Misaki sat next to him. "Was it just one friend?"

 _Oh no, what do I say?_ "Yeah." Kisa looked at him weirdly but went back to the T.V. Misaki thought of the ticket and thought now was a good time to ask. "Um Kisa-nii. Saturday my friend wants to hang out and I wanted to ask if I could go."

This time Kisa looked at him with questioning eyes that made Misaki cringe. "Is it the same friend you went to study with today?"

Misaki gulped and nodded. He was sure Kisa knew. _He must be disappointed in me now for lying. After all he did for me._ "Kisa-nii…"

"Don't be so scared." Kisa chuckled and ruffled Misaki's hair. "I understand you are growing up and you will want to go hang out with a "friend." Is this "friend" someone you enjoy being with?" Misaki nodded. "Then that's all that matters. I trust you Misaki and when you are ready to talk more about this then I'll be hear to listen."

"Kisa-nii…" "And don't forget to use protection." He laughed as Misaki's cheeks began to burn. "Kisa-nii!" Kisa kept patting his head until he got up. "You are so embarrassing."

"I could give you the birds and bees talk again."

"NO!" That was the most awkward discussion they have ever had. Misaki was 12 at the time when he asked about how what was going on with his body. Kisa had no clue what to do and just showed Misaki a LOT of pictures of STD's and charts online about those same STD's and then went into talking about heterosexuals and homosexuals and how they have sex. He even got him to watch a video of a baby being born. Misaki was scarred and could not even look at girls for months.

"Ok, ok I won't." Kisa chuckled. "Don't forget we are going tomorrow to dinner with Yukina."

Misaki smiled when he remembered what Shinobu told him. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it. He did not want to bother Kisa with it since he knew Kisa always got sad when he talked about his real brother. Telling that he knew about Yukina would just bring that conversation back up again.

* * *

"Found his file!" Nowaki shouted when he teleported back into the room. "Here you go Hiro-san."

"Thanks." Hiroki took the file and opened it. Yukina stared with curiosity. "What's it say?"

"Maeno used to work in the magic branch of the capital. He was considered one of the most well-respected magic users until he started getting curious about forbidden magic. It says he was caught with multiple dark magic books and even a demonic ritual set up in his house. He would have been sentenced as a demon but the Council was worried he would use the magic down there to rebel and so sent him down to Earth.

"One book he was found with was a book on Aessa's myths. Could have been where he got the idea about the white-winged fallen angels."

Yukina looked up when Akihiko walked in. "How was it with Misaki?"

Akihiko smiled slightly and shrugged. "Good. Are you still going over there tomorrow?" Yukina nodded. "Hey you two lovesick angels. Pay attention." They looked back at Hiroki. "They have no more information on him since he dropped but here is a list of the known magic he knew. Quite long."

Nowaki held up another piece of paper. "Here is his record from living on Earth we found. It is pretty clean. He founded his University by years of making a fortune, married his wife 60 years ago, have a daughter named Risako who is now 57 years of age and working at a local accountant office. Risako was once married to Miyagi but then divorced three years later and has not been married since. They also have a son who is 28 years in age named Shinobu. He is right now not employed and there is a marraiged certificate from a year and a half ago from America for him and Miyagi Yo."

"He didn't tell me he got married to the kid." Hiroki mumbled.

"Sounds like a normal guy." Ritsu commented.

"It's a good cover." Takano grabbed the paper and looked at it. "It also says how Maeno and his family are doing lots of charity work and even partners in other businesses. Most of these business are ran by other fallen angels."

"Maeno seems to only work with fallen angels."

"What would a man like this gain from going against Aessa?" Akihiko asked.

Yukina thought about it. "He could hate the Council for cutting his magic off and sending him down here." That seemed like the only logical reason. "Unless he just hates Aessa and wants revenge."

"After our meeting Wednesday we can take the next step to his arrest. I want to put this investigation to rest quickly. We've been here for too long."

"We haven't even been here a full month." Yukina whined. He was having a good time on Earth and if they went back now it would take another week or two to come back and see Kisa. Akihiko agreed with him.

"Look you two, I already voiced my opinion about those humans but besides that we still have a job to do in Aessa."

"So if you found Nowaki as a human on Earth you would not pursue him?" Hiroki blushed and looked away while Nowaki was staring at him with his puppy dog eyes. They all waited. "This isn't about me." Hiroki said in defeat.

Nowaki wrapped his arms around him. "Of course Hiro-san would. I trust he would and He loves me too much." Hiroki struggled in his arms but could not break free. Everyone laughed at this, Yukina imagining Kisa in his arm.

* * *

"Achoo!" Kisa sneezed.

"Bless you." Misaki replied. "Kisa-nii are you coming down with a cold?"

Kisa shook his head. "No. I guess someone was just talking about me."


	22. Bears

"Breathe." Shinobu kept repeating as Misaki fidgeted in his chair. "Breathe."

"How can I? He's going to be here any minute." It was Saturday. Misaki was waiting for Akihiko to come pick him up. Kisa had to go in since one of his coworkers was sick. Shinobu came to check up on him before he and Miyagi went on their own date. "You've hung out with him before. What's so different from now?"

"It just feels weird."

Shinobu smirked. "It will technically be your third date. That is the time when sex is usually expected." Misaki blushed a deep red. "No…really?" Shinobu nodded. Misaki started feeling nervous. "What if he expects it?"

"Then someone is losing their virginity."

Misaki slapped him. "Not funny!"

"Calm down. I'm sure Akihiko will understand if you aren't ready. I was just messing with you." There was a knock on the door. "Have fun." Shinobu ran out to meet with Miyagi. A few seconds later Misaki got a text from Akihiko, saying he was downstairs.

"Morning Akihiko." Misaki greeted as he got in the car. He looked at Akihiko and shook his head. "Do you always wear suit and ties?"

"Mostly." _How doe she not get hot in those?_ "At least they look good on you." Misaki blurted. Realizing what he said he blushed and looked away. Akihiko chuckled and grabbed hold of Misaki's hand, kissing it. "You are so cute."

"Men don't like to be called cute." Misaki mumbled. Akihiko, still chuckling, drove off.

Bears. All around there were bears. Misaki was a bit overwhelmed while he noticed Akihiko looking like a child on Christmas. "So many bears."

"You really like bears."

"I have a collection of stuffed animals back at home. They take up one whole room."

"That's a lot!"

"I love bears." He took out a camera and started taking pictures. Misaki sort of found it a bit strange but if Akihiko loved it then he just liked seeing him happy. The two were walking, Misaki smiling as Akihiko took pictures. "Let's ride the carousel."

Misaki gave him a weird look. "An old man like you will look funny."Akihiko narrowed his eyes in a teasing manner when Misaki heard a little boy yell balloons. He turned to see bear holding a bunch of balloons. "Ah, balloons are so exciting."

Akihiko was quiet and when Misaki looked to him he found him walking over to the bear. "Keep one but I will take the rest." _What the hell?_

"Don't take them all!"

That is how Misaki found himself holding eight different colored balloons, with a deep blush, as Akihiko snapped his picture with a smile. "Cute."

"Why did you take so many balloons? This is so embarrassing." Misaki complained.

Akihiko just chuckled and went marching away to look at tea cups. "Are you someone who just spends their money without thinking of the consequences?"

"I would not say I think about the consequences. More like I choose to ignore them."

 _Spoiled boy._ Misaki shook his head before chuckling. It was getting dark out and the two found themselves staring at the Ferris wheel after a day of eating, laughing, and talking more about each others lives. "Ah, it says it's under construction." Misaki read the sign. "Too bad." He looked up. "I haven't been on a Ferris wheel in a long time."

"Neither have I." Misaki glanced over while Akihiko flipped through the photos. "Some of them are blurry."

"That's alright. The good pictures came out good." He stopped on the picture of Misaki and the balloons. "This would look cuter if you smiled."

"So annoying." Misaki was going to say something else but gasped when one balloon slipped from his hand. "Oh no!'

Akihiko caught it just in time, smiling down at Misaki. "Don't lose them all." He handed it to him and right when Misaki was grabbing it Akihiko leaned down to kiss his hand. "I'm so glad to be here with you."

Misaki looked away. "Yeah. Me too." Akihiko kissed Misaki's cheek when he felt a splash of water hit his cheek. A second later it started to rain. "Ah!" The two ran through the park underneath a balcony. "There was supposed to be only a 40% chance of rain." _Stupid inaccurate news anchor._

"It's coming down fast." Akihiko commented. "It's going to be dangerous driving in this."

Misaki thought about Kisa. "I have to call my dad." He took out his phone just as Kisa called him. "Kisa-nii."

 _"Misaki are you safe? Are you home yet? Did you see this rain?"_

"Yeah I'm fine. No I'm not at home but we were about to head back soon."

Kisa sighed into the phone. _"I don't feel safe for you walking or driving in this weather. Is it possible you could stay with your friend?"_ Misaki blinked and turned to Akihiko. He seemed to be listening as he nodded his head. _"Uh yes."_

 _"Good. Text me tomorrow morning."_

"I will."

 _"Goodnight."_ Misaki hung up and looked over to see Akihiko getting off the phone. "Uh, is your place close?" Akihiko said nothing when he grabbed Misaki's hand and pulled him through the rain. The ended up across the park where a hotel was. "When did you get a hotel room?"

"While you were on the phone." Akihiko said nonchalantly. He grabbed the keys from the desk and the two got to a single double bed room. "My place is far and I do not want to do anything your father said no to."

"He's just overprotective." Misaki shivered. "You should get out of those clothes or else you'll catch a cold." Akihiko took off his tie and went into the bathroom, coming out with two towels and gave Misaki one. "Can't have that."

"But I have nothing to wear." Misaki thought of what Shinobu said and could feel himself get nervous. He crossed his arms but shivered when he felt the cold clothing. "Off. Take a shower." Misaki blushed even more when he saw Akihiko without his shirt.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"There are people next door." Akihiko smirked. "Don't be scared, little virgin."

Misaki glared. "Shut up."

The hot shower felt good against Misaki's skin but he was nervous because Akihiko was in the other room. He was not stupid; hotel room, wet clothes, lover in the next room. This was practically a scene out of one of the porn movies Shinobu made him watch. It was scary. He was a virgin and Shinobu did say it would hurt. Plus this was a man Misaki had just met less then a week.

 _No. Akihiko was someone who has been with me for two years._ Misaki sighed, splashing his face with water. Getting out, he wrapped the towel around his body, scowling when his clothes were still wet. He was able to get his boxers on but still felt exposed. He was contemplating if he could just hide in the bathroom.

"Misaki." Akihiko knocked on the door, making Misaki jump. "Are you alright?"

"Ye-Yeah. I'll be out in a minute." Now Misaki's heart was racing. Taking the towel he wrapped it around his chest, happy it went down to his thighs. Walking out Akihiko was on the bed, facing away from him. He was wearing only boxers as well. Misaki was about to say something but his hesitant step made a sound loud enough for Akihiko to know he was in the room. He turned around and gave him a smile, chuckling gently. "Come here."

When Misaki got close enough he yelped as Akihiko pulled him down onto bed. Misaki tried clinging to the towel but Akihiko grabbed his hands and kept them to the sides, intertwining them with his own. "Misaki, you have nothing to hide. I think you're beautiful."

"But…but…" Misaki did not know what to say He looked away but Akihiko pulled him back to look into his eyes. So much emotion was in his eyes. "Misaki. I know you're scared and we do not have to do anything you do not want to do. We will have many other opportunities for us to be together. And we will be together, forever."

Misaki blushed. "Don't say such embarrassing stuff."

Akihiko smirked. "But it's true." He kissed him softly on the kiss, pulling away, and kissing again with much more force. Misaki lost his underwear at one point and moaned in pleasure when Akihiko grabbed his length. "Aki..hiko..stop…"

"Are you sure?" Akihiko moved down to take his length in his mouth. "AKIHIKO!" His hands grabbed on to Akihiko's hair as he bobbed up and down. "I can't…coming." Misaki let out a shriek as he came into Akihiko's mouth. Akihiko swallowed everything, all while looking Misaki in the eye. Misaki could not look away from the piercing eyes. "You came fast."

"SHUT UP." He gulped when Akihiko took off his boxers. _He's big._ Misaki tensed up. Akihiko saw this and leaned over to kiss him until he kissed back. "We can stop if you are afraid."

Without hesitation, Misaki wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed Akihiko. "Keep going." He wanted him. He needed him.

"Misaki." He looked up into violet eyes as something wet poked down at his entrance. "I love you."

The air in the room was filled with pants, moans, and the slapping of skin. Misaki was in a different world, filled with pleasure. His mouth was hung open and eyes were in slits that allowed him to look behind to see the pleasure on Akihiko's face.

He thrusted hard into him from behind; hitting a spot that made Misaki see stars. "Right there." He kept hitting that spot and Misaki threw his head back. "Again...I'm going to…" He could not finish as he came all over the sheets.

A second later he heard Akihiko groan and his semen shoot into him. Misaki fell to the bed with exhaustion as Akihiko pulled out and laid beside him. They laid there, catching their breath, before Akihiko moved to get up. Misaki grabbed his arm. "Stay."

He faintly saw Akihiko smile before he felt his lips on his forehead. "I'll be right back." Misaki last remembered something wet moving on his side but the exhaustion took over and he fell asleep.


	23. Truth

Misaki woke up feeling refreshed, happy…and sore. His bones felt stiff, especially in his back. Turning his head Akihiko was looking down at him with a soft smile. "Good morning."

"Morning." Akihiko kissed his forehead. Misaki hummed in comfort and snuggled closer to his body. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore but fine." Misaki's stomach rumbled. "Let's get some food in you." Akihiko got up normally and put on his pants from last night but when Misaki went to get up he groaned in pain. "I guess we did go a little hard for your first time." Akihiko did not look sorry.

Misaki glared as Akihiko gave him his clothes and then helped him get up before walking out. Misaki went into the living room a few minutes later and was greeted to array of breakfast foods. "I did not know what you liked so I just ordered everything."

Misaki sat down. "You really need to watch how you spend money." He grabbed a fork and went after the eggs and toast.

"I don't mind spending all my money on you."

"Idiot." Misaki mumbled, feeling touched. As they ate, he watched Akihiko picking at almost everything except the rice that had cut up green peppers in it. "Do you not like rice?"

"It's the green peppers. They are disgusting."

"Really? But they are good for you." Akihiko nodded. "I want to know more about you." It was a simple statement. Misaki said to no one particular. He knew Akihiko would be in his life and he wanted to learn about him. All his likes and dislikes. His family and friends. What books he wrote. Even his last name.

"I'll answer any question you have." Akihiko pulled out a cigarette pack but before he could light one he was stopped by the look on Misaki's face. "What?"

Misaki eyed the coffee in one hand and the cigarette in the other. "Smoking and drinking caffeine is not healthy. You're going to die young if you keep it up."

"Then at least I'll die happy." Misaki glared at him; he hated any talk of death. "If I could I'd rather occupy my mouth with Misaki's—." His words were drowned out as Misaki stabbed into a sausage with his fork. "Don't say that out loud!"

Akihiko chuckled. "I just like to see you flustered." Misaki's cheeks were a crimson. He cussed under his breath and went back to eating. "I want to know more about you too Misaki. It still pains me to hear you were adopted."

"Really?"

"I just can't figure out why your real family would give up someone as adorable as you."

Ignoring the 'adorable' part, Misaki shrugged. "It's been a long time and I guess I do not really know the real reason." He watched Akihiko scrunch his eyes in confusion. "I don't remember anything before 10 years old so I don't really remember why I was given up but I think something stressful was going on at the time and I was in the way."

"That can't be right." They finished eating and put the plates on the side and Misaki joined Akihiko on the couch. "A 10 year old in the way? Absurd. So how did you find Kisa?"

"I was dropped at a park a few blocks from here." Akihiko's eyes went wide. "You were left at a park? When you were 10?!" Misaki nodded his head. It did sound pretty cruel without the fact the Judgement Circle put him there randomly.

"What?" Akihiko wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Misaki was in awe but relaxed. He felt warm despite Akihiko's natural cold body temperature. "It's ok. I was not out there long before Kisa-nii found me. It was like fate."

"At least there are some good humans on this Earth." Misaki smiled. "He's the best. That's why I have to get into Mistuhashi and become a manga editor. It is everything he wished to be but dropped it to be the best father for me."

Akihiko ruffled his hair. "You have me now and I will make sure you get in." Misaki was happy to have met him. It was hard to imagine they had only met Monday. At least in person. The two years of seeing each other in their dreams has been more than enough. Akihiko kissed Misaki's forehead. "What is your family like?"

"I do not get along with my family. We have…different views."

"I'm sorry." It was sad to hear when families did not get along.

Akihiko shrugged. "That's just what it is. My father is no Kisa and my brother and I annoy the hell out of each other." He chuckled. "Kisa Misaki. Have you ever been called 'Kisa Misa' before?"

Misaki growled. "Yes. When I first changed my last name the kids used to call me that. I always got into fights at school and Kisa was close to sending me to another school. But then I met Shinobu and he came to my school to pick me up and ended up scaring all my bullies. They never came near me again." He ended with a laugh.

"When did you change your name?"

"After a year of living with Kisa-nii. I knew my real brother was not coming back for me so I wanted to move on as a Kisa. OH NO!" Then Misaki realized he forgot to text Kisa and jumped up to grab his phone. "I really hope he doesn't get mad." He sent a quick text. "Ah I hope he is still sleeping."

Akihiko chuckled and reached over to take a drink of his coffee when Misaki thought of something. "Akihiko, what's your last name?"

"Hm?"

"I just realized I do not know your last name."

"It's Usami."

 _Usami Akihiko. Usami? Usami. Usagi. Rabbit._ With that thought Misaki busted out laughing and kept laughing until tears gathered in his eyes. All he could think of was Akihiko with bunny ears and a white puffy tale. He looked ridiculous. "What's so funny?" Akihiko looked surprised.

Misaki shook his hand, still giggling under his breath. It took another minute to calm him down. "Sorry. I just thought of something funny." He took a deep breath. "Did you know someone could mistake your name for Usagi? You're like one big bunny."

"Usagi?"

"Yes. I think I'm going to call you that, Usagi-san." Misaki was going to laugh again until he saw Akihiko's face. It looked like he saw a ghost. His eyes were wide, mouth slightly open, face pale. "Usa—."

"Misaki…what was your last name before you changed it?"

 _Why does that matter now?_ "Takaha…shi." His voice trailed by Akihiko's gasp. Even more so as Akihiko started to shake. "Usa…"

 ** _"Usagi-san."_** Misaki froze when a small child's voice rang in his head. **_"Usagi-san."_** A scene appeared of Misaki in child form, looking up at Akihiko.

 **Next to the little boy knelt a tall man with black hair and greyish blue eyes with glasses. He was laughing. "Misaki this is my friend** ** _Usami_** **Akihiko** ** _,_** **not Usagi."**

 **"Usagi?" The man sighed but Akihiko waved it off. "It's fine for him to call me that." Akihiko looked back at little Misaki. "So this is your little brother Takahiro. He looks nothing like you."**

 **Takahiro chuckled. "We get that all the time but he takes after our mother."**

 **Akihiko smiled and held his hand out. "Nice to meet you Misaki."**

"Usagi-san?" Misaki could feel his heart picking up. The man with black hair was Takahiro, his brother. Akihiko a.k.a. Usagi, was Takahiro's best friend. Both were angels. Both worked for Emerald. Both were the last people Misaki saw before he was dragged down. "Misaki…"

Overwhelmed with emotion, Misaki did the only thing he thought to do.

He ran. Not bothering to close the door, ignoring Akihiko's screams, and just kept running. Somehow he made it back home but was out of breath and sweating all over. He slammed the door closed, locking every lock. He felt better now in his own home. "Misaki." He heard Kisa call and then footsteps. "I was just about to call you. I didn't expect you back so early."

When Misaki turned around Kisa stopped walking. "Why do you look like you ran a mile?"

Seeing Kisa made Misaki start to tear up. "Kisa-nii." His voice cracked.

Kisa was now worried. "Misaki, what happened?"

He did not answer. Instead he ran to Kisa, wrapping his arms and crying into his shoulder.

* * *

"Takahashi Misaki,Takahiro's dead brother, is alive!" Hiroki gasped as everyone else's eyes went wide. "And it is the same Misaki Kisa adopted."

"That's what I said." Akihiko growled as he paced around the room. He wanted to run after Misaki but figured he would want his space. It must have been shocking, hell even Akihiko did not know what to do. How could he not recognize the green eyes and brown hair? Misaki never changed his name. Akihiko was just so sure he was dead that it never crossed his mind. All he could think about was how much Misaki talked about not wanting to be with his real family because they gave them up. _That's not what happened. Takahiro went crazy with guilt and sorrow when he could not find Misaki._ Misaki needed to know the truth.

"So that means Misaki is an angel." Yukina frowned. Akihiko guessed it was because Kisa lied to him about that. And so did Miyagi and Shinobu. "And now Kisa-san will know everything."

"So when you were saying that Misaki had a chance to see his real family but did not want to take it, it must have because he remembered Takahiro was a part of Emerald and we are close by because of the investigation." Takano sighed.

"But you said that Misaki was kidnapped and forced into the Judgement Circle. Why would he not want to see his brother if that is what happened?" Ritsu asked.

Hiroki shook his head. "Misaki seems to recall something different."

"Hiroki, is there a way to reverse the Judgement Circle's punishment?" They all turned to Akihiko. "Misaki did not deserve to be thrown through one and needs to go back."

Nowaki stood up. "Wait a minute Akihiko, you have to think about this first."

Akihiko glared. "What is there to think of? Misaki belongs in Aessa, not down here." This time Yukina stood up. "Did you forget about Kisa-san? Misaki obviously wants to be with him and Kisa-san is not going to give him up so easily."

"If that man truly loves Misaki he will let him go. A human cannot raise an angel."

"And yet he has done it for eight years."

"Shinobu and Miyagi are there to help. If they weren't Kisa would have been at a lost. You remember how Takahiro was that year? How he tortured himself and went down every three days to search different areas of Earth until Isaka had to ban his privileges because he was starting to neglect his duties."

"Kisa…" "WHO CARES ABOUT THAT MAN?" Yukina lifted his hand to punch Akihiko but was stopped by Takano. "Enough!" Takano pulled him back.

Hiroki got between them with Nowaki behind him. "Stop this Akihiko." He crossed his arms. "You should be grateful to Kisa. Misaki was left alone at a park. If that man did not find him then just imagine where he could have ended up." Akihiko fell to the couch. "But to answer your question, the Judgement Circle's effects can be reversed but only by the capital or region director. But from what I hear, Misaki will not go back."

"That's because he does not know the truth." Akihiko got back up and grabbed his portal key. "AKIHIKO." Yukina called but Akihiko was already gone.


	24. Hurt

Kisa sat in silence, processing everything Misaki told him. "You have been meeting with the man from your dreams, Akihiko, who is also your real brother's best friend." Misaki sniffled and nodded. He was still holding on to Kisa but now they were sitting on the couch so Misaki could be comfortable as he told Kisa about all the memories he gained back. "Oh Misaki."

"I'm sorry Kisa-nii. I'm sory I did not tell you about him. I'm sorry." Misaki was close to tears again.

"Misaki, you have nothing to be sorry about." Kisa patted his head. "I have a feeling this was bound to happen. I should tell you about Yukina."

"Shinobu already told me. I don't mind that he is an angel or apart of Emerald since he makes you happy but now I know Usagi-san is there and so is my brother. I don't want to see him."

Kisa was torn. Does he let Misaki run away or make him face reality? He sighed, knowing the answer. "Misaki, I think this is a good idea."

"Why?"

"I think you need to confront your brother." Misaki gasped. "I know you are scared but there are a lot of unanswered questions you _need_ to know whether you want to or not."

Misaki looked down. "I'm scared to know. What if, what if it really was because I was a bother?"

"Then who cares? You have Shinobu and Miyagi and me. We three love you deeply and if your brother did not want you then that is his loss." The two smiled and Misaki hugged him. Kisa felt content, just like a father holding his son. But now Kisa was even more anxious. Akihiko would for sure tell the others, meaning he would also tell Misaki's brother. Kisa had a clue that something had to have happened and that Misaki was not purposely sent down. If that was true, his brother would come back for him, if Akihiko did not try first. Which brought another problem.

The man who took his son's virginity. "Misaki, did he force himself on you?"

"Misaki looked confused. "What?"

"I'm saying did he have sex without your permission? Did you tell him no and he still kept going?" Kisa knew calling the cops against an angel was no good but he would kick this guy's ass and even Yukina's if it was true. No one was going to use his son like that. Misaki gasped and frantically shook his head. "No! No, I…I wanted it. It was consensual." Kisa sighed with relief. One less aspect to worry about in this situation. "Don't worry Misaki. We will figure it out."

"Are you and Yukina going to break up because of this?"

Kisa sighed, "Possibly."

"I'm sorry." His eyes started to water again. Kisa shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry about Misaki. None of this would have happened if Yukina had been truthful himself." Kisa was pissed about that. Of course Yukina had to know the two were seeing each other. He was understanding about Misaki keeping it but even Misaki did not know the two were connected. Yukina had the most information in this situation and he decided to keep it. Why? Maybe to make sure Akihiko could see Misaki without Kisa's interference.

As a parent, Kisa felt he did not do his job. "I should be the one apologizing to you. I thought keeping all this would protect you but if I had told you about everything from the beginning then we could have figured it out instead of having you find out like this."

"Kisa-nii you did nothing wrong. I should have told you about Akihiko but I guess I was worried about the age difference."

Kisa chuckled; not like he was a good role model at the moment. "I can't be too mad about that. Would help if he at least waited another week." He mumbled more to himself. _I mean he turns 18 next week. Could not have waited until it technically was legal?_ "But as angels I guess you can't really worry about age."

Misaki smiled before sighing, "I am going to have to face him aren't I?"

He nodded his head. "I think so." He hugged Misaki, showing support. Not just for Misaki to be able to face his brother but also to establish something with Akihiko. He had to be his one true love and to be apart from him would kill Misaki. During the silence there was a knock on the door. Misaki started freaking out. "I don't mean now. I'm not ready!"

"Misaki." Kisa reached out but Misaki was already down the hall and in his room by the slam of a door. Kisa sighed and headed for the door. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

"Don't do this!" Yukina said the moment he appeared in front of Kisa's door. Akihiko was already there knocking on the door. "Think rationally about this."

"I am doing this for Misaki." Akihiko knocked again. "You may be thinking of Kisa but Misaki does not belong here."

"But Kisa…" He turned his head to the sound of the door being unlocked and it slowly opened to reveal Kisa. His eyes went wide as he looked up at Akihiko. "THE HELL? WHAT ARE WITH YOU HUGE ANGELS?" Kisa did look on the small side.

Akihiko was not fazed. "I need to see Misaki."

"He doesn't want to see anyone." Kisa narrowed his eyes as Yukina recognized his father tone. It made Yukina fearful. "And I think you should wait for him to contact you Akihiko."

"Well then I need to talk to you."

"Akihiko." Kisa seemed to acknowledge Yukina was there but when he did his eyes flashed hurt before filling with anger. He walked back in, leaving the door open, and the two Emerald members walked in. Kisa was standing in front of the hall leading to the bedrooms, almost as if he was blocking them. "I have nothing to say to _either_ of you." Yukina frowned. "Kisa-san I'm sorry for not telling you."

Kisa glared daggers. "Misaki is a 17 year old kid. If you weren't angels I would make sure your asses were in jail but of course that would do no good. I don't care what Misaki is but the fact that you let him go around without informing me is unexusable."

"I know Kisa. I felt terrible this whole week but for angels there is the one true love and Misaki was Akihiko's…"

"That is still no excuse for him to sneak around with my son when you…" "Let's get this straight" Akihiko glared back. "Misaki is not your son."

Yukina went rigid. The look on Kisa's face tore him up inside. It was painful to see and Yukina wished he could take it away. It was taking all of his self control not to go comfort him. "I think you have no right to say that."

"I am grateful for you taking care of him all these years but the fact is Misaki was never meant to be down here. You were never meant to have him."

"You think I don't know that." Kisa folded his arms and looked to the ground. "I already knew that but the fact is I did get Misaki and he has my name."

"His name is TAKAHASHI."

"DON'T TALK TO KISA-NII LIKE THAT." They all turned to see Misaki walking over to stand next to Kisa. "My name is Kisa. Kisa Misaki. And I am happy hear with Kisa-nii. Unlike you or my "brother" he actually wants me."

Akihiko shook his head. "No Misaki, you have it all wrong. Your brother loves you dearly. When you disappeared it nearly killed him. He searched for you but after a year we had to claim you as dead or never found again."

Yukina noticed Misaki looking confused but still tried to keep an angry face. "That's a lie. I remember seeing you two watch me being pulled down. The reason I was in that attic was because my brother told me to go up there."

"Misaki, your brother and I were not even inside for the most part. We went in when demons were said to be in the mansion. You were supposed to be in the safe room but you were not there. We looked all over and when we got to the attic you were already being pulled down. Takahiro tried to get you but it was too late." Now Misaki was fully confused with Kisa joining him.

"Demons?"

Akihiko nodded. "A group of demons snuck into the Marukawa region and started attacking our headquarters. We thought we held them off outside but we were wrong." This shocked Misaki; he grabbed onto Kisa's sleeve as if for comfort. Kisa had an understanding face and Yukina wondered if Kisa too thought something like that had happened?

"Don't you see Misaki? Your brother did not want to give you up. When he found out you were coming to live with him he stressed for days trying to make sure everything was going to be alright. He worried that you would be effected by the death of your parents and he wanted to make you happy. He only got six months of raising you when you were—kidnapped—and every day after that he was crushed. All he wants is to know you are alive and well."

Kisa turned to rub Misaki's arm. Misaki's eyes were wide and Yukina faintly saw his hands shaking. This was a lot of information to load onto him. Akihiko's hands were twitching as well, no doubt wanting to touch Misaki. "So, I wasn't a bother?"

"You were 10 Misaki." Kisa half-smiled. "And it sounds like your brother really loves you." Misaki smiled back and nodded his head, wiping the tears that gathered in his eyes. Yukina watched the display with awe. Maybe things could work out now. He could already think of a plan where Takahiro comes down to finally be reunited with Misaki and being a happy family again with Kisa included.

Akihiko cleared his throat. "Misaki, the Judgement Circle can be reversed."

They all turned to him. "What do you mean?"

Yukina narrowed his eyes but Akihiko continued. "As long as it is approved by someone with a high authority the title of fallen angel can be taken away."

Kisa gasped but Misaki still did not understand. "What does that mean?"

"It means you can go back to Aessa." Misaki gasped. "This way you can go back to your brother."

"But…I'd leave Earth." He looked over to Kisa with fearful eyes. "I'd leave Kisa-nii."

"It is better this way Misaki. You were not meant to be a fallen angel. Come back to Aessa with me." Akihiko pleaded, his hand held out.

Misaki looked between Kisa and Akihiko. "But…"

"It's alright Misaki." Kisa smiled but his eyes were sad. "This is a great opportunity to be with your real family."

"No. You are my real family. You and Shinobu and Miyagi."

"Misaki…"

"NO! I don't want to go anywhere. I am staying here. No! No! No!"

"MISAKI!" Everyone froze as Kisa raised his voice. His voice was cracked and eyes were glassy but not yet crying. It broke Yukina's heart. "Your brother thinks you are dead. He deserves to know that you are at least alive." He sighed and glanced to Akihiko. "He is right. Maybe it would be better if you went."

"NO!" Misaki cried. "I'm not leaving!" Misaki then ran back down the hall and they heard his door slam. Kisa was looking at the ground. "Kisa-san." He was about to hug him when Kisa looked up with angry eyes. "I think you should leave."

"Kisa—." "GET OUT!" The front door opened to reveal an emotionless Miyagi and one blowing steam Shinobu. "You heard the man." Miyagi said as Shinobu stomped down the hall and they heard the door slam again. Miyagi walked over to take Misaki's spot next to Kisa. "You guys have cause enough problems for today."

"You know this is the right choice."

"Enough Akihiko." Yukina growled. They had already done enough damage. Kisa would not even look Yukina in the eye. Akihiko sighed and nodded his head. "It's not like I don't appreciate what you did Kisa but the point is a human cannot raise an angel."

"I know." Kisa turned away and Miyagi pointed to the door. The two walked out, Yukina getting one last glance before Miyagi walked over to close the door on them. Akihiko grumbled and headed back first. Yukina lingered outside the door. _I'm so sorry Kisa. I never meant to hurt you._


	25. Choices

When their guest left Kisa fell down on the couch. "Thanks for coming." Miyagi sat next to, patting his back. "Were we loud?"

"We heard Misaki yelling and then I could hear Akihiko's voice. Shinobu thought Takahiro could be here to to take Misaki so we came over in case you needed back up." Miyagi leaned back. "So what did happen?"

"You know the man who Misaki keeps dreaming about?" He nodded. "Well it turns out it was Akihiko and he is who Misaki was meeting this week. Yesterday Misaki was with him and it was raining so the two ended up going to a hotel and…slept together."

Miyagi's eyes went wide. "Before he was 18?"

Kisa nodded, his head hanging down. "Yes. And then this morning Misaki remembered everything about that man, who he called Usagi-san, being Takahiro's best friend and was there when he was dragged down."

Kisa swears Miyagi's eyes could pop out of his head any minute. "That must be heartbreaking. Why was he here than? With Yukina too?"

"Akihiko tried to get Misaki to come with him. There was a fight in Aessa with demons and he is assuming that one of the demons lured Misaki to the attic and then placed the circle on him. Akihiko and Takahiro were trying to save him but they got there too late." Kisa did not mention Yukina. His anger for that man kept him from saying his name in case he started yelling. He had kept the information from him, knowing what Akihiko was doing with his son without telling him. Yet he could not hate him entirely. Kisa did withhold the fact Misaki was an angel.

"That makes sense. We both knew that Misaki was sent not meant to go through the circle. What did Misaki say?"

"He was…happy. He was happy that it was not because he was in the way." Kisa smiled. "But then he refused to go. Akihiko offered to get the circle reversed so Misaki could go back to his brother but he said no. He refused to leave me." He hid his face, feeling so much shame. Kisa felt it was his fault. He was holding Misaki back from his life. Misaki belonged in Aessa.

"Kisa." He looked up to Miyagi. "I know what you are thinking. You are not the problem in this. Misaki is choosing to stay with you because he loves you, not because he feels bad leaving you alone. You are not holding him back."

"But…" "You took care of this boy since he was 10 years old. It may have been a mistake but nothing changes the fact that you still got him. The past is the past and right now Misaki is obviously happy here."

"But that's his blood brother. He deserves to know about Misaki and meet him." Kisa could only imagine the pain he would feel if it was him who lost Misaki and never saw him for eight years.

"Well…Misaki can still meet him but does not have to leave you. Akihiko can contact Takahiro and bring him down here to meet Misaki."

It still did not help him. Something else Akihiko said has been bothering him. "Akihiko said humans can't raise angels. He was right." Miyagi looked to say something but Kisa continued. "Next week Misaki will become an adult angel and stop aging. He will live practically forever with you and them, but I am human. I am going to die one day. If that is the case then why not make sure Misaki will be happy now then later?" He maybe had 40 or so more years, maybe less. Why have him go through life with that knowledge that Kisa will die and instead let him go live his life with Akihiko and Takahiro.

He jumped when Miyagi slapped him in the back of the head. "What the hell?"

"I told you to stop thinking that way. Kisa, look me in my eyes. You. Are not. Going. To. Die yet. You are still living and Misaki is still here, wanting to be with you. Do not try and push him away thinking this is best."

Kisa sighed. "I just want Misaki to be happy."

"And he will be. Now, go back and talk to your son." Kisa smiled and got up. "Thanks Miyagi."

"For Misaki's sake, please remember that you are doing everything right." Kisa did not reply, simply nodding his head, and headed back to Misaki's door.

* * *

"I…don't…want…to…go." Misaki cried into his pillow. Shinobu was sitting next to him, patting his back. "But…Kisa-nii…said those…things…am I…bothering…him?"

"Don't be stupid. You know Kisa is being his paranoid self and thinking that he is not a fit father again."

Misaki lifted his head. "He looked so sincere though. It was as if he wanted me to leave."

"That's not true." They both looked at Kisa standing in the doorway. "Shinobu can you leave please. I have to talk to Misaki."

"Sure thing Papa Kisa." Shinobu waved and left the room. It was quiet for a moment as Kisa walked over to sit down next on the bed. Misaki got up and sat down next to him, not looking at Kisa. "Misaki, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"I'm sorry too for yelling at you."

When it was quiet again Misaki looked back up to see Kisa smiling. "Kisa-nii?"

"I'm scared Misaki." Misaki did not expect that. "I'm scared I'll never be a good parent. I am always thinking that being a human I could never give you a life you truly deserved. I think of a time we could be separated and I would rather separate now if it means you can go have a better life."

"But I like my life here. I don't want to be separated from you Kisa-nii. Even if I was never supposed to come down here, I don't regret it. Unless I am a bother…"

Kisa wrapped his arm around him. "You are not a bother. Without you, my life was empty. I had nothing going for me until you came. The last thing I do is want to give you away, or even share, but I think you should know your brother. He obviously loves you dearly and it probably kills him not to know what happened to you."

Misaki sighed, resting his head on Kisa's shoulder. "I don't know what to do." He had to admit it was comforting to think his real brother was missing him. All his feelings of resentment for Takahiro left and now was replaced with longing.

He did want to see Takahiro again but he would never leave Kisa-nii. "Can I think about it?"

Kisa nodded. "You take all the time and no matter what you choose I will support it." Misaki smiled and hugged him. "Thank you."

* * *

"AKIHIKO!" Yukina shouted when Akihiko tried going into his room. "You can't run from this!"

"I have nothing more to say." The others were looking between them with curiosity.

Yukina stomped up the stairs. "You had no right to say those things to Kisa. Eight years he took care of Misaki when he could have left him who knows where. If Misaki wants to be with Kisa then you cannot force him to do anything." Akihiko saw his eyes get teary. _Big baby._

"I'm guessing Akihiko screwed things up?" Hiroki asked from downstairs. The two did not even acknowledge the audience from before.

"I am grateful for Kisa, Yukina, but think about Takahiro. He deserves to know his brother is alive."

"And I understand but then Takahiro can come down here." Akihiko was tired fighting. All Yukina was thinking was making a human who he barely knew for three week happy. Akihiko still doubted if Yukina even truly loved this man or was just admiring him. He too had once mixed up admiration and love when it came to Takahiro but the minute he found Manami Akihiko came to terms that his one true love was still out there.

And it was Misaki. Misaki had an actual family and Akihiko admits it would be better for their relationship if he was a normal angel. "Takahiro will fight for him too."

"Not if he sees how badly it will effect Misaki."

"How do you think Misaki sees you now?" They turned and looked down at Takano. The only ones missing were Nowaki and Ritsu. "I do not even have to know the whole story to know you messed up yet again Akihiko. Stop thinking just about your own selfishness and think for once about others."

"How is thinking my best friend has suffered for eight years selfish?"

"It's not but think about it from Misaki's perspective. You really he would leave the home he has known just because he hears that his brother was missing him? I haven't even met the kid and I know it is going to take a lot for him to even _consider_ letting go of Kisa."

Akihiko did not say anything. "Just be aware that if Misaki had to choose, he would not choose you." _Ouch. Thanks Hiroki_. "If you love this boy, then you would do whatever to make him happy."

He went into his room then. He was tired of listening to their lecturing voices, telling him how wrong he was. All Akihiko wanted was to make things right. Guilt eating at him.

 _Maybe. Just maybe. I could have done something._

On Aessa he did not care so much about Misaki. Sure he was nice to him but that was for Takahiro's sake. When they were going to fight that day Takahiro wanted to go back to check on him but Akihiko assured him he would be fine as long as he stayed in his room like he was told. If he had let Takahiro go back, Misaki might have been safe.

Would they still be together then? Akihiko had no doubt they would. They were meant for each other; the dreams were proof of Misaki calling out for him. The two laying together, Misaki's innocent smile, which slowly dissolved as Misaki's tear-stained face, running away from him, came into mind. Akihiko's body slumped down. He had made his Misaki cry like that.

With that thought Akihiko hung his head in shame. A small tear fell from his eyes.


	26. Intruders

The weekend flew by and soon it was Wednesday. Misaki nor Kisa kept in contact with Akihiko and Yukina those days. Yukina had texted Kisa but he was too upset to reply. He was also waiting to see what Misaki wanted first.

"I don't see why I have to go." Shinobu was grumbling. He and Miyagi were about to head over to Emerald so they could be interviewed. Shinobu has been complaining about it since the morning. "Go without me."

Miyagi sighed, annoyed. "If you want them to be finished then you need to go with me. Kamijou specifically requested you to show." Shinobu grumbled while Misaki chuckled. "Just get it over with. It must be serious."

"If they suspect that I was involved in those deaths I really will start killing angels."

"You don't mean that."

"Not like you could do anything." Shinobu glared at Miyagi. Miyagi turned to Kisa. "We'll tell you how it goes."

"Uh Miyagi. Before you go. Can you tell Akihiko that I'm not mad at him anymore? I don't want him to think I hate him."

Both Miyagi and Kisa smiled. "Understood. I'll relay the message." He turned to Kisa. "Anything you want to say?" Kisa narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Ok. Just asking."

"See ya Misaki. Bye Papa Kisa."

"Hurry back." The two waved as the lovers left. Kisa looked to Misaki. "You decided what you wanted to do?"

Misaki nodded. "I want to meet my brother. But I don't want to go back to Aessa." He quickly said as if to assure Kisa. "He did nothing wrong to me and it is unfair to punish him for it."

Kisa smiled before smirking. "So why not talk to Akihiko yourself?" Misaki blushed and looked away. "Well…um...I never said I was ready to see _him_ yet." Kisa started laughing. "Hush! What about you and Yukina?"

Kisa sighed. Where was he going to go with that? Yukina was special to Kisa, he could not lie, and even if he felt his trust broken with the incident on Sunday, Kisa was partially at fault. He kept the secret that Misaki was an angel; this could have been dealt with a week earlier if he did. "Let's deal with one issue at a time."

"I am wondering why they wanted Shinobu? Miyagi I understand but Shinobu has nothing to do with Mitsuhashi. If they interviewed his father then they would know he barely sees them. Last time we were there we asked his father about my wings."

"Your wings?"

"Yeah. I was wondering why they were white and Mr. Takatsuki told me a story about white wing fallen angels having the same blood as Eve, the woman who God made."

This was a surprise. "You are a descendant of Eve?"

Misaki nodded. "Yeah. He says I have a pure heart and probably other special abilities. It would explain how I used to to dream about Akihiko for those two years."

"We all knew that." Kisa chuckled. "But I guess you really are special." He went to the kitchen to grab a water bottle. "But maybe they think Shinobu knows something."

"About what? Could they be looking at his family being involved?"

Kisa shook his head. "That would be ridiculous." Shinobu may not have a close relationship but all the times Kisa and Misaki had dinner or would go visit, Mr. Takatsuki was well-mannered and funny and his wife was pretty and nice. Risako was another story but it was understandable considering she still tries to take Miyagi. He could not see him being so cruel, even if he was a fallen angel and had a clear dislike for Aessa. "Shinobu did go to that banquet for the university two months ago so maybe there was something there they think he would know."

"Probably." Misaki went to his room and pulled out his new manga that Kisa got him as Kisa started to make dinner since it was his turn. He started reading but could not concentrate. He was feeling anxious and wish he knew what was being spoken at the meeting. Was Akihiko asking about him? Was Yukina asking about Kisa? Was Akihiko still mad at him? Misaki groaned. He wanted to see him.

A knock on the door brought Misaki out of his thoughts, followed by Kisa yelling back "COMING." _Who would be coming here now? Could it be Yukina? Or Akihiko?_ With the thought Misaki's heart began to race and he sat up in bed. At first he heard nothing until there was a loud thud and footsteps in the hall. Misaki was confused. _What is going on?_

The door busted open but instead of being Kisa it was a man with black hair, green eyes, and a mean face. "Found you." The man advanced towards Misaki.

"Who are you?" Misaki jumped off his bed and backed away towards the wall. "Where's Kisa-nii."

"Come clean and nothing has to happen to the human." Human? So this guy was an angel?

Before Misaki could say anything the man grunted and fell to the ground. Behind him Kisa was holding a bat and sporting a bruise on his cheek. "KISA-NII!"

"We have to go." Kisa breathed.

Misaki smiled before gasping, "LOOK OUT." Kisa did not have time to react when another man pushed Kisa into the room and slammed him into the wall. Misaki cried in fear. "MISAKI, RUN. RUN." Kisa got the man off of him, which was a big feat considering size, and swung the bat at the man. "GET OUT BEFORE MORE COME."

"But I can't leave you." Misaki was crying again.

"I'll be right behind you. NOW GO." Kisa barely dodged the man and swung again. "GO."

Without thinking, Misaki jumped over his bed and ran down the hall to find two other men on the ground. "Kis—." His arms were grabbed by two different men. "LET ME GO!"

"Calm down kid. FINISH IT UP HAL." One yelled as he place handcuffs on him. Misaki yelped when the cuffs pinched him. "KISA-NII."

BANG

For a second it was silent. Misaki looked down the hall with wide eyes and an open mouth. Even the men holding him stopped their motions to look the same way. "HAL?"

Out came the same man wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. He jogged over and nodded to the men; they continued with the handcuffs and one of them grabbed Misaki's neck.

"MISAKI!"

"KISA-NII!" He saw Kisa stumbling out with his hand on his head. "MISAKI!" Kisa's fearful face was the last thing he saw before Misaki felt pain in the back of his head and it grew dark.

"Thank you for coming." Shinobu wanted to roll his eyes at the fake pleasantries but Miyagi threatened to take sex away for a month if he did not behave.

"Thank you for having us." Walking in felt as if they were going to to court. The man named Hiroki was standing and next to him was the gigantic man Shinobu remembered seeing at his dad's office. One couch was empty and the other was occupied by a man with black hair and another man with brown hair. Yukina was sitting on the third couch and Akihiko was on the next floor, leaning on the rails.

Shinobu glared up at him. The last he saw him was yelling at Kisa and stepping into something he had no business stepping into. The two sat on the empty couch. "Oh this is Takatsuki Shinobu."

"Nice to meet you. I am Kusama Nowaki but you can call me Nowaki." The gigantic bear introduced with a smile. Shinobu nodded.

"I am Takano Masamune, call me Takano." The black hair man said. He pointed to the brown hair man. "This is Onodera Ritsu, call him Onodera." _Rude ass._ Onodera seemed to think so too.

"And you already know Yukina Kou and Usami Akihiko."

"Yes." Shinobu eyed Akihiko. So he is the one Misaki dreamt about. He had to admit his friend had good taste. He grunted and looked away. "So what is this about?" Miyagi bumped his knee. "Does this have something to do with the disappearing angels?" Hiroki nodded. "I thought you guys were done with it. Didn't you catch the bad guys?" Shinobu's knee was going to hurt.

"We have caught accomplices but not the real mastermind. We believe he is still trying to continue his plan."

"So who is it?" The air grew tense then. They all glanced to each other before Hiroki sighed. "We believe your father is connected."

Shinobu gasped and stood up. "THAT'S A DAMN LIE. Why would my father try to take over Aessa?" Miyagi grabbed his hand. "Calm down and let them explain." Shinobu sat back down and wrapped his arms around him. Miyagi looked back at Hiroki. "What has lead to this?"

"Besides the fact that it is his school being used, your father has sources to the legend that is behind the disappearances."

"What are you speaking? English? Make some sense." Shinobu growled; Hiroki glared him.

"He means…" Takano answered. "That the reason these angels were taken was to fulfill some legend that would potentially lead to the fall of Aessa."

"A legend?" _Could this sound even stupider?_

"It's a legend about a certain type of angel that has powerful abilities. Something about this angel can be a threat to Aessa. We believe your father is trying to use the white winged fallen angels for his bidding."

Shinobu and Miyagi sat up, eyes wide. White winged fallen angel? The others did not notice as Hiroki went on. "We know you do not want to think badly of your father but while he was on Aessa he was already planning to overthrow the capital. He will not stop this plan until they finish what they started."

"Misaki." Shinobu breathed. If it was true then Misaki was in trouble. "Misaki?" Akihiko was now next to him, looking down at Shinobu with worry. "You just said Misaki." Yukina came to life then too.

Miyagi rubbed his forehead. "You already know about Misaki being a fallen angel but his wings are still white." They gasped; Akihiko's worry now emitting from his body. "We just never knew what it meant."

"If Misaki is found out they will try to kidnap him next." Akihiko headed for the kitchen. "Wait a minute." Hiroki called. "You've done enough trouble. Let Masamune and Ritsu go get Misaki."

"Don't forget Kisa." Yukina chimed in. "He's in just as much trouble."

Shinobu started thinking. If it was true and his father was the one looking for white winged fallen angels, then Misaki was in deep trouble. "I will say that Maeno does not know about Misaki. Kisa thought it was best to keep it a secret from others because it was something not normal." Miyagi said.

Shinobu turned and shook his head. "No. He is in trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"Misaki was worried about his dreams and we went to talk to my dad. Misaki showed him his wings. He told us a story about them coming from the first woman Eve."

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH." Akihiko grabbed his portal key. "I'm going to go get Misaki." Yukina, everyone then noticed, was already gone. "Go with them." Hiroki pointed to Ritsu. He nodded and vanished too. Takano giving him a questioning look. "Those two are too attached to take this seriously. We have to be swift."

"I'm sorry. Misaki just wanted to know about his wings. If I would have known…I wouldn't have…" He sniffled. Miyagi hugged him and kissed his forehead. "It's alright. Everything will be alright. Misaki and Kisa will be fine." He tried to comfort him.

Just then the phone rang.


	27. Gone

_He was gone. They took him. I did nothing._

Kisa was on the couch, shivering whether it was from the temperature or the atmosphere. Who knows how long it has been since the men came in and took Misaki. Just the thought had Kisa crying no tears. How cruel. His only son was just taken and his tear-less eyes would not even spare one drop of water for him.

He should have done something. Called the police, Called Miyagi, called Yukina, but he's been in the same position on the couch with his legs at his chest and arms around. The pain in his head was gone. The two men he managed to knock unconscious were still laying on the floor.

"So now what?" He said out loud. Where was he to go from here?

"KISA!" Lifting his head he was surprised to see Yukina barging through the door right as he was thinking about him. He almost did not believe he was here. "Yukina?"

Yukina's eyes were filled with concern, and fear when he sighed with relief. He ran over and hugged Kisa. "Kisa-san are you alright? What happened?" He gasped at the men on the floor. "Where is Misaki?"

"They…" "This is what I was talking about." They turned to see Akihiko, shaking with anger and fear. "I told you this would happen."

"Shut up. What happened Kisa-san?"

Kisa grabbed his head. "We were going to eat and then they came in. It was so sudden. I got two but one got past. He tried to take Misaki. I fought him and Misaki ran. More came. They got him. They got him." Yukina held him tighter as he shook.

"We'll find him Kisa-san."

Kisa wanted to believe but he was still looking to Akihiko. "I'm sorry."

Akihiko grunt and looked away when another man with brown hair came in. "Guess they hit early. Ah hello, my name is Ritsu, I am also part of Emerald." Ritsu looked to the two men unconscious and pulled out his phone. "I'll tell Hiroki what's going on." He walked over to handcuff the men as he was talking on the phone. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not cutting it. Misaki was taken. If you gave him to us then none of this would have happened."

"He didn't want to go with you!" Kisa growled. His son was taken away. Last thing this man who supposedly had feelings for his son should not be lecturing him at this moment. "I will never make him do something he did not want to."

"And now he is who-knows-where."

"AKIHIKO ENOUGH!" Yukina shielded Kisa. "Leave Kisa-san alone right now."

"Both of you stop!" Ritsu glared, getting inbetween them. "You already know we do not have a lot of time until they do something. At most we have a day."

"They? Who are they?"

"A group a fallen angels that are rebelling against Aessa."

"Why did they take Misaki?"

Yukina frowned. "His wings. Angels have been kidnapped because they are looking for fallen angels who have white wings." Kisa gasped. "Something about those specific angels will help them win against Aessa."

"This is all my fault." He should have told him the truth. It really was his fault.

"Let's get something of Misaki's." Yukina suggested. "We can have Takano sniff him out. I have a feeling I know where they took him. Kisa-san, come with us." Yukina stood up and held his hand out. Kisa refused to move. He did not want to leave, not without knowing if Misaki was going to be safe. "Kisa-san?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't protect him."

"No Kisa-san. You did all you could. We still have a chance." Yukina knelt down, grabbing his hand. "I swear Kisa-san. I will make sure Misaki is found and will bring him back to you." They took a moment to stare into each other's eyes, so much emotion in both, when Kisa smiled with happiness. That one comment had him feel a sort of peace. "Thank you." Yukina smiled back and wrapped his arms. Kisa shivered at the sudden warmth.

Kisa wished he did not pull away. "Let's go get your son."

"Yukina." They turned, Akihiko and Ritsu (and Kisa thought he heard a third man) no longer there but down the hall.

Yukina let out a breath of frustration. He stood up and kissed Kisa's forehead. "I'll be back." Kisa reached out but did not grab anything. There was something he was almost forgetting but could not pinpoint. Something he needed to tell Yukina and so he got up to follow him back.

* * *

"Two men are out cold." Ritsu informed Hiroki as he finished handcuffing the second one. "Kisa says there were more here though." It was amazing Kisa took these guys out, considering they were much bigger than him.

 _"How is he?"_ Ritsu looked back. "Not good. Yukina is talking to him but he seems to be out of it."

Hiroki sighed, _"Must be. Maeno worked fast."_ Besides Hiroki, Ritsu could hear Shinobu yelling but could not make out what he was saying.

Let's get something of Misaki's." Yukina suggested. "We can have Takano sniff him out. I have a feeling I know where they took him. Kisa-san, come with us."

 _"Was that Yukina?"_

"Yes." Akihiko walked to the back. It was obvious he was mad but Ritsu took it as he was more concern that Misaki was kidnapped. "We are going to be bringing Kisa with us."

A flash of light appeared and Takano was in front. "Might need these." He tossed two spherical prisons and the men were surrounded by clouds. It lifted them up and when Takano snapped his fingers the two were gone. "Nowaki was speaking to Isaka and he is expecting them." Takano explained. He looked over. "How is it here?"

Ritsu shook his head. "Not good." Yukina was still comforting Kisa and Akihiko disappeared down the hall. "If there is nothing here than hurry back with Kisa. We need to get moving." Takano kissed Ritsu's cheek and left. _"He's right."_ Ritsu almost forgot he was still on the phone. _"You four get back here now."_

"Hey guys." "Ritsu." Ritsu looked up, interrupted by Akihiko. When he turned he was confused to see Akihiko's troubled face. "Come with me."

"Hold on Hiroki." Ritsu put the phone on his neck and followed Akihiko. Each time he asked what was wrong Akihiko did not answer. It worried Ritsu. _Was something wrong?_ They made it to the end of the hall to an open door.

Walking in, Ritsu almost dropped the phone. "Aki—." "I know."

"What should we do?" _"What's going on?"_ Takano asked through the phone. _"Ritsu? Ritsu answer?"_

"Not now Takano." It was quiet. Ritsu glanced back down the hall. "What should we do?"

"Only thing we can do." Akihiko's hand was brushing through his hair, tugging on it. "Yukina." Ritsu gasped softly but Akihiko's frown kept him from saying anything. He could feel his eyes get watery and quickly looked down when he heard footsteps coming towards them.

* * *

"What is it?" Yukina hit the hall and saw the two standing in front of a door. They both turned, Yukina taken back by the sadness in their face. Ritsu was looking to the floor. Akihiko bumped Ritsu and he moved to the side. "Did you find something?"

Yukina walked closer, noticing Ritsu wiping his eyes, when Akihiko held him back before he could enter. His hands on his shoulders. "Akihiko?"

He had never seen such sadness in his violet eyes. Yukina was nervous of what he found. _He had to have found something about Misaki. Oh please let it be good for Kisa's sake._ "Yukina. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?" Why was he saying sorry to him? It was Misaki's life at stake here. Was there something Akihiko would make him tell Kisa?

Akihiko let him pass and Yukina walked in. It was Misaki's room, Kisa showing him the night he had dinner with them. It was messy; books and papers were scattered, no doubt from Kisa wrestling with someone.

The smell hit him next; it made his nose burn. The rusty iron smell. "Yukina." He faintly heard Kisa's voice but when he took one last step his whole body was ice. His eyes grew in size, the hairs on his neck raised. "Yukina." He heard nothing after that. Everything was silent, even when he felt his mouth open no sound came out. There, lying on the ground next to the bed, in a pool of his blood, was Kisa.

A bullet in his head.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Yes.**

 **Yes I did.**


	28. Sorrow

He wanted it to be a dream. A terrible nightmare. A nightmare he could wake up from. That way the sight before him would go away and he would wake up to a better reality. "I did not even feel it." Yukina jumped and looked down to see Kisa next to him, staring at his own body with sorrow. "I remember the fear when he pulled the gun but the next instance I was yelling for Misaki, watching them knock him out." He looked to Yukina. "I really am dead."

"Kisa…no…" Yukina could hardly speak. Tears came down his eyes and he had to sit down. Grabbing on to Kisa's hand, he noticed how cold they were. "It's all my fault."

"No it's not. We all contributed to this." Kisa's voice cracked. "But none of that matters now. What's done is done."

"Kisa." They turned back to Akihiko. He too looked sad. "I am sorry. My attitude from before was…unforgivable. If you want to place any blame it should be with me."

Kisa shook his head and smiled. "Thank you. But if anyone is going to say sorry it should be me." He sighed. "Once Misaki finds out…" Kisa could not finish his sentence; he fell to the bed, sobbing with no tears. "When Misaki finds out…"

Yukina wrapped his arms around him. "No Kisa. Don't think about that."

"Kinda hard not to." Kisa let out a sad chuckle. Yukina could barely breathe with the pain in his heart. Kisa pulled himself away to stand. His face had a sort of determination on it. He looked straight up at Akihiko. "Misaki belongs in Aessa, with his brother. I will always love him as my son but…I probably was not best for him."

Akihiko shook his head. "You _are_ what was best for Misaki. I should have not said anything. I am glad Misaki came to Earth because he could have met you. I do feel bad for Takahiro but I can find peace that Misaki was raised into someone he would be proud of. I thank you for that."

Kisa smiled. "No how am I supposed to come back from that?" Akihiko let out a soft chuckle before turning serious again. "Misaki means so much to me and you mean so much to him. I promise you I will rescue him and keep him safe."

"Thank you." He turned back to Yukina who had stood up and was standing behind him. "Yuk—." "Hold on what!" They turned as Ritsu gasped into the phone. "At this time?"

"What happened?"

Ritsu looked to them. "Shinobu…he was there when I told them about Kisa…he started yelling and then he flew out the window." They all gasped; no doubt he would be going to confront his father. "We have to hurry back."

Yukina clung onto Kisa. _Of all times..._ "Yukina, take your time." Akihiko patted his shoulder. "We can do this. We will do this." The last part his eyes were directed to Kisa. "Farewell. For now." Ritsu nodded his head in respect and the two left, leaving Yukina alone with Kisa.

"That boy." Kisa sighed, "So careless."

"He will be fine too." Yukina mumbled.

It was quiet when Kisa pushed away. "You have to go to."

Yukina shook his head. "No. I can't." He wanted to stay like this forever. With Kisa in his arms. He placed kiss after kiss on Kisa's head. He heard him sniffle. "You have to. Your team needs you. Misaki needs you. I still don't fully trust Akihiko, no matter how much he says he cares for him." Kisa stared straight into he eyes. His light brown eyes seemed darker than usual that had Yukina forgetting to breathe. "You are the only one I can trust."

With that simple phrase something inside Yukina snapped. His hands rested against Kisa's cheeks and he pulled him up as he went down so they met in the middle, placing his lips on Kisa's. It was their first kiss; a bittersweet memory. Kisa's arms went around Yukina's waist and tightened. His mouth opening so Yukina could explore to his heart's desire. What felt like it went on for hours merely last a minute as Yukina pulled up, taken back by the intense emotions running through him. "I love you." He said in a breath.

Kisa gasped, and for a moment just looked at Yukina with shock. Yukina was about to say something when he noticed Kisa's eyes get glassy and soon tears started falling. "Kisa?"

Kisa touched his cheek and his eyes got even wider. He then started snickering. "How selfish of me." Yukina did not understand but did not question. He gently wiped the tears away. "I love you." He repeated.

More tears came down. "I told you this would happen."

When he looked away Yukina pulled him back into another kiss. "And I still do not regret anything. I will find you again, up in Aessa. I love you."

"I heard you the first time." Kisa said with a blush. "I…I love you too." They kissed once more, this time with urgency. Kisa pulled away this time. "Please go save my son."

"Only if you promise to stay here. I will bring him back to see you. He deserves to see his father." Kisa went to reply but Yukina continued. "I know you do not want to but I want to prove to you he will be safe with us until we find your soul. Please."

Kisa smiled and nodded. "Yes. I will wait for you. So please hurry."

Yukina pulled back and took out his portal key. He kissed Kisa one last time. "I love you. Wait for me."

"I will." Their hands were the last thing to separate and Kisa mouthing 'Thank you' with a smile was the last thing Yukina saw before he was gone.

* * *

"Ritsu? What is happening?" Takano shouted at the phone which would have looked funny to Shinobu if he was not so worried. To first hear his father might be behind this and then that he could have taken Misaki was too much. Miyagi's arm was around his shoulders barely comforting him.

 _"It's Kisa."_ Ritsu finally replied with a sad voice. Everyone started looking to each other. On the other line he faintly heard the others talking but could not make out what they were saying.

"What happened to Kisa?" Shinobu finally spoke up. It was like he was sitting on pins here. Miyagi patted his knee as another method to calm him.

 _"They killed him."_

At first Shinobu thought he did not hear right. It was almost too unrealistic. The way Miyagi froze though, showed otherwise. "What happened?" Miyagi asked in a shaky tone.

 _"It must have been when Kisa was fighting. They shot him in the head."_

Hearing it again made Shinobu speak. "But…you said you were talking to him." He tried standing up but Miyagi held him down.

 _"His spirit is still lingering."_

"But…but…" Shinobu could not process. Not Papa-Kisa. His best friend's father; the man who was almost like a father to himself. He could not be dead. "Miyagi?" _It can't be true. Miyagi it's just a joke right?_ He looked to his lover with hope that was quickly diminished by the tortured look in his eyes. "Mi..yagi?"

"I'm sorry." Miyagi's eyes were glassy; he rarely got emotional. Shinobu started crying himself. "No, not Papa-Kisa. He has to be alive. He has to." Shinobu turned to the sorrow on the three's face and glared. He did not want their pity. "Kisa can't be dead! Why would they kill him? He's human!"

"Kisa fought back." Hiroki suggested. "He must have put up a fight when whoever he was fighting decided to end it quickly. Probably had Misaki by then."

"SO THE SAME PEOPLE WHO TOOK MISAKI DECIDED TO KILL HIS FATHER?!" How cruel. That man was all Misaki knew. Misaki looked up to Kisa; practically worshiped him. Kisa would have given his life for Misaki.

And he did.

"Shinobu." Miyagi pulled him back down and let Shinobu cry into his chest, holding on tight. "I know."

"Please tell me it's a joke. Please tell me Misaki and Kisa are fine and waiting for us." Shinobu glanced up. "Misaki and I were going to have a sleepover in in tomorrow for his…for his birthday! Misaki just wanted to spend the day with all of us. That's all he wanted!"

"I know. I know."

"And now…he get's nothing…" Shinobu kept crying.

"We better move then." One of the men, he did not see, said. "We have to get Misaki before they do anything."

"You think they would go back to the school?" _School?_

"Possibly. The investigation was put to a halt so we could do our own work. They obviously waiting for that to happen so they could take Misaki. Tell the three to meet at the university."

 _University? Mitsuhashi University? My dad's school._ Shinobu stopped crying for a moment. _That's right. Dad is suspected of kidnapping the angels. Dad arranged for Misaki to be taken. Dad got Kisa killed._ "NO!" Shinobu jumped up. "That can't be true…can it?"

"Shinobu? What is it?"

"My own father. My own father did this." Hatred. That's all Shinobu could feel now. For the man who brought him into the world could do such. He needed to see it for himself. "Shinobu?" Before Miyagi could grab him Shinobu grew his wings and ran to the open balcony, jumping off and flying into the sky. "SHINOBU!" It pained him to ignore Miyagi but he had to know the truth.

Reaching the school in good time Shinobu flew right to the front and ran inside. He ran to his father's office to see him not there. _Where could…that's right._ He remembered Miyagi saying something about the science labs. Booking into a sprint he reached the science labs and saw light coming from one room.

He threw open the door and gasped, as did those in the room. "Shinobu!?"

"Nee-san." Risako narrowed her eyes and folded her arms, two men at her side. "Someone's out too late."


	29. Split

The two had a staring contest until Risako said something. "What are you doing here Shinobu?"

"I came to see dad." Shinobu replied in a hard tone.

Risako narrowed her eyes. "Father is busy at the moment."

"And what are you doing here?" He eyed the men, staring at him with suspicion. _Where these two at Misaki's house._ His hands twitched. _Did one of them kill Kisa?_ "I have business with him. If you have nothing important than you should leave this instant."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"What is there to understand?"

"SHINOBU!" Risako shot her hand out. "Leave at once!"

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?"

"What is with the yelling?" The four turned to the science closet to see Maeno first looking confused and then with shock. "Shi-Shinobu? What are you doing here?" He turned back to Risako as if for help. Risako shrugged and Maeno looked back at Shinobu. "It's very late. I am sure Miyagi does not know where you are…"

"Dad." Shinobu stopped him. Maeno waited as Shinobu was looking in his eyes. He could see them shaking with fear despite the smile. It was there Shinobu saw the slight look of guilt that made his bones chill and a surge or rage run through his body. "What did you do?"

Maeno sighed. "Shinobu. There are things you do not understand in this wo…"

Tears started forming. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY WERE RIGHT!" His own father.

"Calm down…" "HOW COULD YOU? WHAT DID KISA DO TO YOU? OR MISAKI? How could you do this to them…to kill…" Shinobu could not finish; the thought hard enough. He did not notice his father come closer until he felt his hand on his back. "You killed him."

"I'm truly sorry for what happened but in war sacrifices have to be made."

"What war? There's no war. Only your hate. You killed Kisa out of selfishness."

"When you are older you will understand—." "I'M ALMOST 30! HOW OLD DO I HAVE TO BE TO UNDERSTAND THAT YOU KIDNAPPED MY BEST FRIEND AND KILLED HIS FATHER BECAUSE OF A STUPID LEGEND? I HATE YOU!"

"SHINOBU!" Maeno reached out again but Shinobu pushed him away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" He was distressed now. He needed Miyagi. Looking to the door, Shinobu was about to make a break for it but was then grabbed. "LET GO OF ME." The men held on to his arms and tightened their grip so Shinobu could not move.

He turned to his father. "I can't have you running back to Emerald. You are a part of this family and when we take down Aessa you will go to the top with us whether you like it or not."

"No. NO. YOU CAN'T DO THIS. MIYAGI! MIYAGI!" He tried to kick them but it did no good and he was dragged into the closet and down into the basement.

* * *

"Damn it Shinobu." Miyagi sighed, standing outside the school. They were going to go in but Takano pointed out that he could smell others close by.

"With his arrival Maeno probably suspects we will be coming too." Hiroki looked around. "He will be determined to keep us away from Misaki." Akihiko growled.

A new presence was detected and they turned to see Yukina appear. "Yukina? What are you doing here?!"

Miyagi noticed the determination in Yukina's face. "To save Misaki."

"And Kisa?"

"Waiting." _Waiting? So Kisa did not pass on yet?_ Miyagi looked back to the school. They had to succeed for those two. They all turned back to the school. "So what's the plan?"

"They are holding Misaki in that basement. Asahina says there is another entrance through the business department. That is near the literature department. Everyone ready?" They all nodded and grabbed their portal keys, appearing in Miyagi's office. "We have to be quick and quiet. Miyagi, I want you to show Masamune, Nowaki, Akihiko, and Yukina to the business department."

"What about you and Ritsu?" Nowaki asked with worry. Takano grabbed Ritsu and added, "Why him?" Miyagi did admit it was a random and risky split if Hiroki was trying to separate mates. Hiroki just narrowed his eyes, "Diversion. We'll head to the science labs to create some noise."

"Then let me go too." Nowaki said.

Hiroki shook his head. "You four are the best fighters. We do not know what is going on down there and you are going to need all the help until Isaka can send others." Miyagi did wonder where the rest of Aessa's forces were. Takano growled but let Ritsu go after giving him a kiss. "Be safe."

"I will." Nowaki and Hiroki shared a look before he turned back to Miyagi. "Show us the way."

They headed into the business department, getting to the door to the head of department when Takano stopped them. "The smell of angels is close. We have to stay on alert from here on out." Slowly opening the door, Akihiko gasped as he felt Misaki's presence in here. "Misaki's been here." They moved aside to let him move around the room until he stopped at a bookcase. "It's most powerful here." They crowded the bookcase.

"So how do we get through here? Last time Hiroki opened it."

"Hiro-san said that only fallen angels could open the door." Nowaki looked at Miyagi. "It might be the same for this one." Now all eyes were on Miyagi.

He sighed and walked closer. "I wouldn't even know how to open this." He touched the bookcase. Nothing happened. He tried pulling different books. Nothing happened. He even whispered "open sesame" but still nothing happened. "Well, I got nothing."

"Useless." Akihiko was going to say something when they heard movement and all jumped back. The bookcase slowly came apart and slid to the right. The man who stepped out barely had time to look up when Yukina hit him in the neck, knocking him out, and they snuck through the door before it closed. "Good timing."

Just like before, they went down a long hallway with different turns. Akihiko could not pinpoint Misaki's presence and Miyagi had started feeling Shinobu's stress, worrying a corner, everyone stopped to find themselves walking into a large empty room. What was even more surprising about this room was the stench of death in the air. "This must be where the angels were killed." Yukina could barely stomach the smell.

"Tragic." As they stopped to give a moment of silence for their fallen kind, when the group felt the ground vibrate. "What was that?"

"Whatever it is we better hurry." They rushed to the next entrance when Takano stopped them. "We have company."

* * *

"Hiroki, why did you take me?" Ritsu asked when the group was gone. "Would not it be better if you went with the others?"

"They will be fine. I was serious about creating a distraction but there is something else this way that Isaka wants me to see and you are the only one who knows magic to help me with this." In secret, Hiroki has been teaching Ritsu magic with permission from Isaka. Wingless angels had always shown an incline towards magical abilities and Ritsu being the first one in the Marukawa region, Isaka wanted to test this. The first day Hiroki had Ritsu read a basic spell that Ritsu performed it perfectly. They kept it a secret since Isaka had yet gotten it approved by the capital. "Asahina informed me that there was a dead end through the business department that we would have hit if you kept going. There is a possibility Misaki is held at that dead end."

"So that's why you had them go through there." Hiroki nodded. "What do I need to help you with?"

"They detected strong demonic magic, possibly from a portal or altar. We need to go figure out what it is and get rid of it."

"Fun." Ritsu sighed when they headed out. The got to the science department when they noticed the light was on and voices could be heard. "Has patrol spotted any?" Hiroki glanced at Ritsu, motioning his head to say this was Maeno.

"No." A woman sighed, "I told you if you did not get Shinobu out of the way sooner this was going to happen."

"You know that boy would not come without force. And who knows what Miyagi would have done? That man can put up a fight." The girl scoffed and their conversation died off until Hiroki gave the okay that they were gone. "So Shinobu was taken."

"Maeno is probably keeping him locked so he does not try to fight back. It would be a stupid move if he kept him close to Misaki."

"Should we focus on Shinobu then?" If the others were going for Misaki first. Hiroki shook his head. "Maeno won't do anything to Shinobu. He's not the one in trouble and we have our own mission." They headed into the classroom and into the closet. "Are we going in right after?"

"Shh…" Hiroki touched Ritsu's shoulder and he felt the surge of magic flow through him. "Stay quiet." Hiroki opened the door and they headed down the stairs.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SECURITY SAW FOOTAGE OF MIYAGI AND EMERALD LEAVING HIS OFFICE?" Ritsu jumped at the yelling. Maeno was yelling at some man with blonde hair. "I was supposed to be notified earlier about these things. Where are they now?"

"It shows them heading downstairs but we lose them."

 _Oh crap. The others are in trouble. Hiroki do something._

 _Shut up I got this._ Ritsu jumped again from Hiroki speaking in his mind.

"We can't let them get too close to the west wing, go stop them."

 _Hiroki._

 _I got it._ Hiroki disappeared for a second and in that moment Ritsu heard a loud explosion that shook the ground. _What did he do?_ "It's them! CATCH THEM!" Ritsu moved out of the way as the men ran up the stairs with guns out. Hiroki ran down after they were gone and grabbed Ritsu's arm, pulling him down the hall away from Maeno. _What did you do?_

 _Just created some noise._ They kept running until Hiroki stopped them at a safe spot. "We gotta hurry. If Maeno is good with magic as it said, he would have figured out the diversion and have them looking for us." They entered a large room that had Ritsu taken back. The only lights came from the lamps on the wall and all around were pentagrams drawn in red and different tools on long tables. "Found where the magic is."

Hiroki went looking around when he came to a table with a large book, opened. "Here it is." Ritsu ran over as Hiroki flipped the pages. His eyes getting wider and wider until he gasped. "What is it?" Ritsu looked at the pages but it was written in a different language. _Looks like Latin._

"Maeno is seriously crazy."

"What is it?"

"The blood of descendants from Eve, white winged fallen angels, is this what they are needed for?"

"Hiroki what is it?" The suspense was killing him. What was so important about these type of angels?

Hiroki did not look up from him as he spoke. "Their blood is like acid to pure angels. It is too pure even for us that a drop have effect."

"Effect?"

"The blood can dissolve our wings." Ritsu gasped; if an angel's wings are taken away they go insane to the point of killing other angels. The capital cannot control them and throwing them through a Judgement Circle would make it worse. The only way to stop an angel without its wing is to kill them. "And that's only the beginning?"

 _There's more?!_ "When Eve and Adam were first banished from the Garden it was Eve who took them away. God gave Eve a bit of his power so that she may still have a piece of him, explaining the white wings. They took her to the destination she thought was best for the two. That power would still be part of the wings and Maeno created a perfect ritual to utilize them to create a portal into Aessa."

"What? How can they do that though? That would take a lot of blood."

"If they get Misaki's wings they will have seven pairs and that is over 10 gallons of blood. Enough to take out the King and most of the capital."

"We gotta stop them."

"Calm down we will. Let's just…" Hiroki froze. "Shit." Quickly turning, he held up his hand and the door exploded. Outside Ritsu heard screaming.


	30. Darkness

"DAMN IT!" Shinobu cried, kicking the wall as hard as he could. The two men locked him in one of the underground rooms that was used to store chemicals. There were walls on three sides and a metal fence caging him in. He tried to break the metal but there seemed to be some type of magic to make them stronger. "DAMN IT!"

 _How could I have let this happen?_ Of all the times around his family he suspected nothing. Then again he was never truly close to them. He did love his parents but never got real quality time with them since they were at work and Risako had hated him from the beginning so he showed no emotion, but for them to be planning a war against Aessa. How could he have been so blind? Some time ago he started crying and was now wiping the las tof the tears before screaming again. _Miyagi._

The ground began to shake and down the hall he heard a faint cry. It worried him but at the same time gave him hope. _Is it Emerald? Miyagi?_ "HEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPP!" Shinobu tried screaming out, hoping someone would listen. "HEEELLLLLPPPP!"

"DOWN HERE!" Someone shouted and Shinobu gasped when he saw Hiroki and Ritsu running down. "You were right Ritsu." Hiroki praised him.

"Is it just you two?"

Ritsu shook his head. "The others are searching a different part. Let's get you out before more men come. I can only imagine the trouble the others got into."

Shinobu gasped. "Is Miyagi with them?"

"Of course. He refused to stay behind." Shinobu frowned. "My dad is trying to start a war with Aessa."

Hiroki sighed, "Yes. We just found the room where their altar takes place and his plans. I'm sorry Shinobu but if we make it out of this mess, there will be severe consequences for your family." Shinobu nodded, understanding, but had a frown on his face. "Now let's get you out of here."

Tapping on the fence, Hiroki pulled his finger back quickly as if he was electrocuted. "There's some kind of spell on these. A barrier spell I suspect."

"Can you break it?" Ritsu asked. Hiroki held his hand out for Ritsu. "I will need your help." Ritsu nodded, grabbing his hand. Hiroki looked back to Shinobu. "Stand back." Shinobu backed as far as he could, even moving boxes out of the way to lean up against the other wall.

"Ready?" They held their hand up to the fence. "Barrier. RELEASE!" A shadow of the fence broke like a shattered window and Hiroki kicked the small gated door open. "Come on." They heard people yelling behind and the three started running.

"Nowaki? Akihiko? Someone answer?" Hiroki yelled into the small walkie-talkie he had. When they heard nothing for a moment Shinobu grew worried. What if something happened to them? What fi they were caught? What if… _"HIRO-SAN?"_ Nowaki's voice was heard. It was really loud that Shinobu had to cover your ears. _"Hiro-san are you alright?"_

"We're fine, we found Shinobu."

 _"Shinobu?"_ Shinobu gasped when he heard Miyagi. "Miyagi"

 _"YOU IDIOT! You can't run away like that! I've been so worried about you."_

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

 _"Just don't do it again. I know you are upset but we have to think clearly if we want to rescue Misaki."_ "Ok." He felt so much better now that he could hear Miyagi's voice.

 _"Was that rumbling we felt from you guys?"_ Yukina asked.

"Yeah. It was to get past Maeno and then we were spotted by his men right before finding Shinobu. And now we are running from them."

 _"Ritsu? Is he safe?"_

Ritsu rolled his eyes and took the walkie-talkie, "I'm fine Takano. They were easy to take down. What about you?"

 _"Just a few minutes we dealt with a group of them but like you said, they were easy to take down."_

The three looked at each other. "I can have Ritsu take Shinobu to Miyagi's office and then contact Asahina before continuing the search."

 _"All by yourself? That's too dangerous Hiro-san."_ Nowaki said. _"I do not approve of that. I will come to you if you go to the office too."_

Shinobu then noticed there was a book in Hiroki's hand. "No! You can't. We can take Shinobu to the office and contact Asahina to send a team to grab him and then meet up with you." Shinobu was confused but he figured there was something about the book that Hiroki did not want the others to see. _What is it?_

 _"Fine. But keep us posted. We will keep searching."_

"HEY I FOUND THEM!" They looked up at a man pointing a gun to them. "Shit!" Ritsu swung his hand and a transparent wall appeared, blocking the bullets. "We gotta go."

 _"Hiro-san?"_ Nowaki kept saying. Shinobu wanted to ask why they do not just use the portal keys but more bullets kept zooming past his head. "What do we do?!"

 **Help me.** Shinobu stopped running. **Help me.**

"WATCH OUT!" Hiroki ran in front and created an explosion, turning three of them into dust. "Come on we do not have time for this!"

"But Misaki…" **Kisa-nii. Akihiko. Shinobu. Miyagi. Someone. Help.** "I can hear Misaki's voice."

"Really?" The two looked at him weirdly before looking at each other. "Is this something else Misaki can do?"

 **Help me.** Shinobu listened around when the voice was clearer down one turn. "He's this way." Without waiting he took off. "SHINOBU." He heard their footsteps behind him. **Help me.**

 _Hold on Misaki. I'm coming._

* * *

The first thing Misaki was conscious of was the pain in his head. His hand went to the back where he felt a lump forming. The next thing was the coldness from the ground that numbed his cheek. Sitting up he had to do a double take because of the darkness of the room almost made it seem like his eyes were closed. He started remembering what happened at his house and started panicking. "Kisa-nii? Kisa-nii!"

There was nothing. No sound, no movement. Misaki was all alone. It made him start to tear up. "No." He quickly wiped his eyes. "I can't cry now. I have to find a way out of here. Kisa-nii must be extremely worried." He stood up but when he took a step forward, his right foot was jerked back. It was then he felt the cold metal around his ankle and heard the chain rattling. "What?" Sitting back down he grabbed at the chain and tried to pull but they did not budge. "This isn't good."

He did not know how long he sat in the dark but the longer it got, the more scared Misaki felt. When he was taken and Kisa yelling for him was replaying over and over. Misaki grabbed his head to try and stop them but it did not help. "Someone, please help." **Why did they want me?** Misaki figured the ones who took the angels were doing this but last he heard they were after actual angels, not fallen angels. So why him? Did someone see his wings and mistake him for one?

Then, the ground began to shake and Misaki could barely hear the sound of men screaming. He looked to the direction of the noise with hope. Was it Emerald? Were they coming for him? Was Usagi-san coming for him? It grew quiet again when there was another rumble. **Are they blowing up the place? Are they fighting?** "Help me. Help me! HELP ME!" He called out. "ANYONE HELP!" Again and again he screamed out but no one answered. When he tried to get up he tripped over the chains and fell face first. **That hurt.**

The scared feeling came back. What if they don't find him? What if the men kill him like they did the other angels? A tear fell down and Misaki hugged his body close. _Help me. Help me._ He thought over again. _Kisa-nii, Akihiko, Miyagi, Shinobu…someone help. Help me._

He sat there sobbing when something flickering caught his eyes. "...AKI…ISAKI…MISAKI!" He gasped as Shinobu's voice echoed. "MISAKI!"

"SHINOBU." A moment later the light grew bigger and he saw Shinobu along with two others. Shinobu took a breath and ran over. "Misaki." Shinobu crashed into him, pulling him into a hug. "Thank goodness."

"We found him." Past Shinobu the two men, both brown hair, were talking with someone on a walkie-talkie. The one with green eyes made eye contact and smiled. "Hi Misaki, my name is Ritsu and I am part of Emerald. This is Hiroki."

"I remember you." They were faint but Misaki had a few memories of the man yelling a lot in the office and even yelled at him when he pushed over a pile of books on accident.

Hiroki nodded. "Hello Misaki. Nice to see you again. You have grown from that little boy." Misaki smiled.

 _"You have him? You have Misaki?"_ Misaki looked when he heard Akihiko. _"Is he safe? Is he injured? He's not hurt is he?"_

"Shut up man we just found him."

"Akihiko?" Misaki got out before Hiroki could let go of the button so Akihiko could hear him.

 _"Misaki thank god. Are you alright?"_

"I'm okay." And he was. Now that Shinobu was here and Akihiko was looking for him, Misaki could feel relief that he was going to be saved.

 _I'm coming Kisa-nii. Just wait a little longer._

 ** _.._**

 ** _..._**

...

..

..

 **Sorry for the wait! Busy eating turkey! Happy late Gobble Gobble Day!**


	31. Death

"Misaki is safe." Yukina sighed with relief. For Kisa's sake. Now they got to get him out of there. "We need to get to them."

"Alright. Let's…" "Not so fast." They turned to see Risako standing at the entrance with men behind her, holding their guns up.

"Risako." Miyagi growled. **So this is the girl Miyagi gave up for Shinobu.** She had a nasty-looking grin on her face. "It's sad you have to be in the middle of this situation Miyagi. If you and Shinobu kept out of it, maybe you two would not have to face the consequences."

Miyagi scoffed. "I should have known you would have something to do with this. You were the one your father hinted that gave him word of fallen angels being the culprits."

"Fallen angels are those abandoned by God's so called "pure angels." Even you, who did something to save another, were punished because it was not by their rules. And what about me? Froced to be stuck down here because of my birth. Don't you remember all the power you were given? Don't you miss it?"

"You're crazy." Akihiko commented. Risako gasped, pointing to them. "KILL THEM!" Akihiko and Takano charged them, taking out their knives and cutting the men in front. Miyagi, with the basic magic he still had, used it to turn few into dust. Nowaki and Yukina, the two without weapons, fist fought. Yukina had to admit these guys were not so tough once the guns were out of their hands. The problem was there were so many of them, as if almost all fallen angels were there.

"WILL YOU JUST KILL THEM?" Risako shouted from the background. It distracted Yukina and he got punched in the face. _That is going to leave a mark._ The angel pointed the gun but Takano killed him. Yukina grabbed the gun and started shooting the others. "There's too many of them." Nowaki grunted. "It will take forever to get to Misaki at this rate."

Yukina narrowed his eyes. "Not a chance." He grabbed another gun and started shooting, taking out even more men.

"RISAKO!" They looked to see Risako running down the hall. "Get back here." Miyagi was about to chase her when once again the ground was rumbling. "Hiro-san?" Nowaki thought out loud, blocking a hit.

The rumbling continued and intensified, even pieces of rubble falling from the ceiling. This was not Hiroki. "What's happening?!" The fallen angels cried.

"Hiroki? What the hell is going on?" Akihiko asked into the walkie-talkie. There was no reply. "Hiroki?"

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki yelled into his, worried. "WATCH OUT." Takano pushed Nowaki out of the way before a large piece of concrete fell where he stood. "Thanks."

"Just what is going on?" Miyagi watched the fallen angels scatter. He had to watch another chunk fall in front of him. He headed over to the group. "Is this Kamijou?" Yukina shook his head. Hiroki was powerful but be had never done anything like this before.

 _"Miy...agi…"_ Everyone looked to the walkie-talkies. It sounded like Shinobu, crying. _"Miyagi."_

Miyagi snatched Nowaki's out of his hand. "Shinobu? Shinobu I'm here."

 _"I'm sorry...I'm scared."_

They all were concerned. "Why? What is happening?"

 _"I didn't mean to…I don't know how to stop him."_

"Stop who? What is happening!?"

 _"Misaki…its Misaki…I'm sorry."_

* * *

"There you go." Ritsu grabbed the chains and they disappeared. Misaki rubbed his ankle. "Thank you Ritsu."

"No problem." He stood up to stand next to Hiroki. "Hey you, what is that book you are holding?" Shinobu asked. Misaki looked to Hiroki and was curious himself.

Hiroki grunted and looked away. "None of your business brat." Shinobu growled but Misaki covered his mouth before he started yelling. "Now, now, we can worry about that later when we get out."

"You two stay here, I want to make sure no one is around." Hiroki turned. "Ritsu, stay with the brats."

"Keep calling me a brat." Shinobu muttered. Misaki chuckled slightly. "Shinobu, why are you here?"

Shinobu frowned. "Misaki, we are underground Mistuhashi." Misaki gasped. The same place where the angels were taken. He really was taken by the same ones. "Don't tell me they kidnapped you too?" _Did they switch the focus to fallen angels now?_

"Well…more like I came here myself."

"Shinobu!" Shinobu was reckless but this was too much. "Why would you?"

"Because you were taken!"

"How did you know?"

He sighed, "We were at that meeting with Emerald and they started telling us that the reason angels were being taken was because they are searching for a specific type of angel. Fallen angels that still had white wings." Misaki's eyes went wide. "I told them about you and Akihiko and Yukina went over there immediately."

Misaki was stunned to hear all of this. A part of him was happy to hear that Akihiko was worried but now he worried he was somewhere in there, risking his life. "So you came here?"

"They said something that I had to check myself." Shinobu's face was now full of sadness as he looked to the ground. "I'm sorry Misaki."

"What do you mean?"

"The person in charge of all of this…is my father." Misaki gasped, "I convinced you to show you your wings and that is why he had men kidnap you. I'm so sorry Misaki. If it wasn't for me you would not be in this situation."

Shinobu was close to tears that Misaki had to put his arm around him. It was shocking to hear but Shinobu had nothing to do with it and he already knew Shinobu would never do anything to intentionally hurt him. "It's not your fault. I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry your father is doing this and am grateful you came to get me. I'm sure Kisa-nii would say the same thing." His shoulder went tense for some reason and Misaki pulled away. "Kisa-nii is worried about me isn't he?"

"Yeah…yeah he is." Shinobu did not look him in the eyes. Misaki shrugged it off and looked to Ritsu, taken back by the sad expression on his face. "Ritsu, will we be meeting back up with the others?"

He nodded. "Once Hiroki gets back we will probably take you two somewhere safe and then get the others out so Aessa's members can do their thing."

Misaki frowned, "And that would mean Shinobu's family would be punished. What about Shinobu?" He hoped Shinobu would not be clumped with them even if it was his family.

Ritsu smiled. "Don't worry Misaki. Shinobu will not receive any punishment." He sighed with relief and looked back to Shinobu, still confused why he looked so sad. "Shinobu? What is wrong?"

"What? Nothing is wrong?" He tried to smile but when he looked up Shinobu turned away. Misaki knew there was something wrong. "Shinobu? Did something happen to Miyagi? Akihiko? Kisa-nii?" Shinobu made a slight jerk. "Something is wrong with Kisa-nii? What is it?"

When Shinobu finally looked at him, there were tears. "Misaki…"

Misaki was on edge. What was wrong with Kisa-nii? Why would he not say anything? "Shinobu? Did something happen to Kisa-nii?" Turning to Ritsu, the sad face was back on. "Shinobu?"

"I'm sorry Misaki."

"Stop saying that! Why do you keep saying that? Shinobu what happened to Kisa-nii!"

"HE'S GONE."

"RITSU." Hiroki came running in with the sound of guns behind him. Ritsu ran over just as men came down and held up a shield as Ritsu threw a bomb at them. "It's time to go."

"Misaki." He felt himself be shaken but Misaki was in a moment of shock. "Misaki!" When he turned to Shinobu, he looked tortured. "Misaki say something."

Misaki, ignoring the fighting, shook his head. "What…do you mean Shinobu? Did they take Kisa-nii too?" He shook his head. "Then what? Tell me!"

"They killed him!"

 ** _"Kisa-nii, do you believe in an after life?" 10 year old Misaki asked as he and Kisa were walking around town, looking at all the pretty Christmas lights. The was going to be their first Christmas, Kisa admitting that the last time he actually celebrated Christmas was when he was 17 before his parents died and Misaki told him the last Christmas was when his parents were still alive. Kisa promised him he would have a good Christmas and Misaki believed him, especially in the new place Kisa got a month ago. It was nice to have a bed rather than sleep on the couch. Of course the times he snuck in to Kisa's bed was relaxing. Even though his brother always taught him about stranger danger but Kisa was someone Misaki felt he could trust ever since he found him._**

 ** _The sadness was what drew Misaki to Kisa and all he wanted was to make him happy. And these last three months have been a blast. Misaki understood Kisa had no clue how to raise him and the two did butt heads but the two had fun times and Misaki grew to love him like a second brother. When his brother did find him he hoped he still could visit Kisa._**

 ** _"Why do you ask that?" Kisa asked as they crossed the street._**

 ** _Misaki looked frustrated, "A girl in my class's grandpa died today and I told her he would go to Aessa and live in one of the regions but then another girl in my class yelled at me and said that people go to Heaven. No one would believe me. Is this Heaven really like Aessa?"_**

 ** _Kisa gave him a funny look before scratching his head. Misaki suspected Kisa did not believe him about Aessa but never said something. "Well, what you describe as Aessa is what people call Heaven. It is somewhere people go to after they die and get to be with God."_**

 ** _"I know God! He is in a different region where my mom and dad's soul went to." He remembered his brother saying. "Kisa-nii, do you believe in Heaven?"_**

 ** _He shrugged. "I don't know really. I guess I will just wait until I die."_**

 ** _"Don't say that. That means you are going to leave me then." Misaki stopped walking and he started sniffling. "Misaki?" Kisa bent down with a look of horror on his face. "I'm sorry. Please don't cry."_**

 ** _"But you said you're waiting to die. If you die then you leave me all alone again. I don't want to be alone." After his parents and brother, Kisa was all he had. Before he could start to sob Kisa picked him up. "Okay! It's Misaki Day! Let's go to the amusement park!"_**

 ** _Misaki was confused. "Amusement park?"_**

 ** _Kisa pretended to be hurt. "So you don't want to go there?"_**

 ** _"I never said that."_**

 ** _"Then let's go." Misaki smiled and snuggled into Kisa's neck. "You know Misaki, I am sorry for saying that. I don't want you to feel I will leave you alone anytime soon." Misaki looked back to see Kisa's genuine smile. "You were like the little miracle I needed in my life. We'll be together forever."_**

 ** _Misaki felt tears again but covered his face, a large smile on his face. "Forever and ever!"_**

 ** _'Niichan. I do miss you and I hope to see you again, but do not worry, as long as I had Kisa-nii, I will always be alright.'_**

"Kisa-nii…is dead?"

"I'm sorry."

Misaki could see his tears and tears were running down his own face but he did not feel them. His whole body felt as if he was turned to ice and now had a numbing pain feeling all over. Through his mind was the first day Kisa found him to their first Christmas to his promise to stay with him forever to fighting those men. It hurt. His head was hurting.

"No…no…" He felt himself shaking and grabbed his head as if to stop the pain. "No…Kisa-nii…no." The sobs came out louder that the men fighting almost did not exist. "NOOOOO!"

"MISAKI."


	32. Humans

_Misaki…_ Akihiko ran down the tunnels with the others, dodging the pieces of concrete that was falling from above. They did not know the full range but at most the school was crumbling from above.

Misaki knew Kisa was dead. Who knows the amount of pain he was feeling. Akihiko could feel only a portion of his pain and it was almost unbearable. He needed to get to Misaki. "This way!" Nowaki was leading the way, following his connection to Hiroki.

They were about to turn down the corner when a fallen angel man went flying across. Turning they saw Ritsu kicking one fallen angel and dodging another. "Ritsu!" Takano rushed over and killed the other around him. Ritsu took a breath and pointed behind him with a worried look. "Hiroki may need assistance but if no one calms down Misaki then this place will fall." He led them into the room for a better look. Hiroki was holding his hand up on one side, a barrier keeping out the fallen angels that were hitting it. The same time he was holding his hand up and there was another barrier over the two boys, making sure nothing falls on them. Shinobu was on his knees, the walkie-talkie next to him. He was shouting, shaking the boy next to him.

"SHINOBU!" He turned, showing the tears falling down. "MIYAGI!" He got up and ran over, jumping into Miyagi's arms. "Please…help him."

"Misaki." Akihiko ran over to the boy who was curled up into a ball. "Misaki." He could hear the sobs and pulled on the arms that were covering his ears. "Misaki please."

"It's my fault." A small voice chimed. "It's all my fault."

"Misaki…you have to calm down." His arms were so cold and he was shaking violently. "Misaki."

"IT WAS MY FAULT." He lifted his head. The once vibrant green eyes were dull and filled with tears. It was a painful sight for Akihiko to watch but he swallowed, grabbing for Misaki again. "I'm sorry about Kisa."

As if that was a catalyst, Misaki's eyes went wide and he started screaming, the shaking grew more violent and more from the top began to fall. "THAT'S NOT HELPING!" Hiroki shouted.

"If I was wasn't with him...if he never got me…Kisa-nii…Kisa-nii."

"Is this how he would want you to act? Do you think Kisa would be proud?"

"But…" "You think Kisa regrets having you? You think he'd rather you be taken? No. Kisa gave up his life for _you._ " Slowly the rumbling came to a halt, one last piece falling to the ground and created the last loud 'thud.' Misaki was frozen. "Kisa really loves you."

New tears formed in his eyes. "But he's still dead. His life on Earth is over. And he…he…I WANT KISA-NII." He flung himself into Akihiko's arms, clinging to his shirt. He sobbed loudly into his shoulder, calling for his father. No one else spoke as Akihiko hugged the boy back, wishing he could take his pain away.

"Misaki." Akihiko heard Yukina and turned both bodies to face him. "Kisa is not gone. Like all spirits, he will go to Aessa. I can't promise it will be soon but I promise no matter how long I will find Kisa's soul." Misaki got up and ran to Yukina, hugging him. Akihiko would have been jealous but he understood that right now Yukina was the closest thing he had to Kisa. Yukina patted his head before pulling Misaki away to look at him. "Kisa would not want to see you cry."

"Do you really think you can find him?" Misaki asked in a hopeful tone. Yukina smiled and nodded his head. "I know we will." Misaki hugged him again.

"We should hurry though." Akihiko got up. "Isn't Kisa waiting?"

"What?"

Yukina nodded. "Kisa is back at home, waiting for us to return with you. He wants to see you."

"But how?"

"Spirits do have the choice to stay for awhile before they move on. And I sort of made him stay so you can see him." Yukina chuckled softly. It caused Misaki to give a small smile. "Thank you." He turned back to Akihiko. "Usagi-san."

Akihiko smiled, holding his arms out for Misaki to run back into them. He kissed his forehead before tilting his head up to kiss his lips. Misaki kissed him back, opening his mouth to feel Akihiko's tongue exploring his mouth. A cough broke them apart and they looked back at all the eyes. Misaki blushed and looked down. "Misaki, didn't know you had it in ya." Shinobu snickered, making him glare but run up to hug both him and Miyagi. "You guys are even here to help me. Thank you."

"We are family Misaki. Of course we would do anything for you."

"Now that we have Misaki, we need to go." Hiroki said when Akihiko noticed a book in his hands. "What's that?"

He hid the book behind him. "It is something Asahina asked me to grab."

"What's in it?" Nowaki asked which seemed to make Hiroki mad. "Nothing." He hissed, looking guilty a second later. "It was something Maeno stole. It has a lot of dark magic spells and rituals in it. Which brings me to the urgency of getting Misaki out of here." Akihiko grabbed Misaki as Yukina went over to touch Shinobu and Miyagi. "We need to hurry or else…"

"NOW." The room filled with smoke that had the group coughing. They could not see anything. Akihiko could feel movement but when he reached for Misaki he could not feel him. "Misaki?"

* * *

"USAGI!" Misaki screamed. Akihiko turned the way and started running when he crashed into Ritsu. "MISAKI?"

"RELEASE." Hiroki shouted and a large gush of wind blew all of the smoke away. When it was gone, so was Misaki. "Misaki. MISAKI!"

"USAGI!" Misaki punched and kicked the man holding me over his shoulder as there was a bright light and then they were in another room. "LET ME GO." The man threw Misaki to the floor. He yelped when he made connect, trying to keep in the tears when his back started to hurt. Before he could do anything the lights were turned on, Misaki had to shut his eyes from the brightness, when he slowly opened and gasped. There stood Maeno with Risako and Shinobu's mother, Sakura. Misaki started to shake. "Taka...tsuki-an.i"

"I'm sorry Misaki but this is for a greater cause." He did not look sorry. Risako was actually smiling.

"You…Kisa-nii…"

"That human would still be alive if he was not so stupid." Risako snarled. "Kisa should have known that he was inferior to angels."

Misaki grew angry. _Nobody talks about Kisa-nii like that._ "Shut up you slut." Risako gasped and was about to walk forward but was stopped by Sakura. "We need to hurry." Misaki grew fearful when he saw Maeno holding a knife. "His wings will be the last we need and the rest his blood will be more than enough."

"Wh…why do you need me? I'm nothing special." Maeno chuckled. "I thought we already had this conversation Misaki. You are extremely special, but unfortunately for you, that specialness you have is something we need." He stalked forward but stopped, his eyes going wide. Misaki did not understand when everyone seemed to be looking behind him. Misaki turned and gasped at the tall man that stood. His eyes were in slits as he looked around. He was dressed in a business attire, the one thing that stood out was the large white wings on his back.

"How…how the hell did you find us?" Maeno sputtered, backing away. All the other men got out knives and guns.

The mysterious man seemed to have noticed Misaki, glancing down at him. "Good afternoon Misaki."

"Who...who are…" "Questions will be answered but for now I need you to close your eyes." Misaki wanted to ask but something about this man made him feel he could trust him so he closed his eyes. The room felt as if it was heating up and the next thing that was heard and screaming.

* * *

"MISAKI." Akihiko was running around the room. Not only had Misaki disappeared but the room was somehow enclosed by concrete, trapping them. "Misaki!"

"Enough Akihiko." Hiroki growled, finally breaking the concrete wall. "I have an idea where he is so we can hurry and…" Hiroki stopped, looking up. "Oh great."

"What is it?" Nowaki asked.

"We missed our time limit. Marukawa is coming in." Everyone gasped except for Shinobu. "What?" Shinobu looked between them. "Isn't that a good thing?"

Akihiko shook his head. _Things were going to get complicated._ "No doubt they going for Maeno."

"Why is Marukawa being here so bad?"

Hiroki sighed, "Marukawa gave us a time limit to get Misaki and get out. Isaka has an, interesting, way to handle things. If Asahina is here then there will be a lot of destruction. He likes to kill first and ask questions later. Isaka already spoke of destroying Mistuhashi and arresting Maeno and his family at all costs." Miyagi grabbed hold of Shinobu in a protective manner. "Calm down we can appeal for Shinobu. But Asahina's magic is effective to go against fallen angels, and technically Misaki is a fallen angel."

"Hiroki. Track Asahina." Akihiko ordered. If Asahina created any spells around Misaki then he was in danger.

"Alright. Let's go." The group took off down the hall as the rumbling came back.

* * *

Misaki opened his eyes when the screaming died down to see all the men dead except for Maeno, his wife, and Risako. They were in some sort of protective barrier and Misaki looked to see him in one as well. "So white winged fallen angels did specialize in magic." He turned back to the man walking to him. "There is a lot of potential for that."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Asahina, I work in Marukawa. I knew your brother and I am sorry for the years you lost with him as well as the father you just lost." Misaki held back a gasp at the man who knew so much. "It is wise you stay in that barrier. I need to deal with this family and I wish you do not get caught up."

"Like I will let that happen." Maeno growled. "I spent centuries finding a way to bring down Aessa. Marukawa will do nothing to get in my way. You think I am the only one? Fallen angels all around hate the rules in Aessa. They need to be changed."

"And I think you spent too much time learning much about the demonic ways that you lost sight of what Aessa truly is. You lost your faith and turned to Lucifer. Aessa will never be taken over by any demon."

"Stop saying demons! We are much more sophisticated then those creatures." Risako snarled, putting her hands on her hips.

"So that is why your father went down into the demon world to take the Book of Lucifer." Risako's eyes looked confused even with the glare. "Where else did he find the idea to use white winged fallen angels? It was one of the three ways Lucifer planned to return to Aessa. Maeno submitted himself to demons and is even lower than the status of fallen angel. All of you are." Maeno narrowed his eyes and charged at Asahina.

Misaki moved back in fear. _This is Shinobu's father?_ Maeno, though looked like he was 57, moved as if he was 20. He was fast, dodging Asahina's moves and attacks. Asahina was just as fast; he seemed to have the upper hand. Neither were using magic. He jumped when he heard the cracks from Asahina's fists hitting Maeno's stomach, face. And yet neither showed any sign of blood.

"JUST KILL HIM." Risako screamed. At this time Misaki noticed more men running into the room. One of them was holding some sort of glass bottle filled with red liquid. "DO IT." The man holding the glass bottle and ran forward, throwing the liquid in Asahina's direction.

"LOOK OUT." Asahina reacted to Misaki's voice, jumping away from the liquid. He did not jump far enough though as a small drop landed on his wings. The feathers it landed on began to dissolve and Asahina grunted in pain, looking at his wing.

"Smart right?" Maeno smirked. "The special quality of blood from the white winged fallen angels is that it is too pure for even angels to deal with. One touch and the purity dissolves the wings of angels. An angel without its wing is of a low class, after all angels without wings are those who originally did not belong in Aessa. If the leaders lost their wings, just imagine the corruption in Aessa. It's wonderful to think about it." Misaki gazed in fear. _That is what my blood does to them?_ "It is your fault that the poor fallen angels had to die, even if it is for a good cause. You could have prevented this."

"It's funny to think you actually believe what you are doing is a good thing. You really are not worthy for Aessa. Even humans are more respectable than you low life."

This made Maeno angry. "Shut up! Human? Above me? _That_ is laughable! Humans are disgusting creatures. Humans are nothing but soon-to-be rotting flesh." Without thinking, Misaki found movement in his legs and was across the room, his hand out, punching Maeno as hard as he could. He did not think about it; his anger was leading him. "Shut. Up."

Maeno stumbled back in shock. Not from the pain, Misaki had never punched anyone in his life, but more from the shock that it was _Misaki_ who did it. His hand hurt but Misaki brushed away the pain as he looked at the man with glaring eyes. "Don't talk about humans like that. They are none of that. They are kind, caring. They take people in, when one stumbles there is someone there to catch them and guide them. They give their lives for each other. Humans are not disgusting. And they don't deserve to die!"

"Misaki!" Misaki gasped, turning towards his name with hope. "Usagi?"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Sorry it took so long! I made it extra long this time!**


	33. Victory

When he saw the older man appearing Misaki took a large sigh of relief until the men ran towards him. "USAGI-SAN."

They shot at him but a barrier protected him, projectiling the bullets off and actually hit a few guys. "Asahina!" Hiroki appeared next to Asahina. "Ah, Hiroki, glad you could make it." Hiroki was going to say something but gasped when he saw his wings. "Blood from the white winged fallen angels. I doubt they will use anymore but be cautious."

"Damn, I need to fix you first." Hiroki looked to Misaki. "Misaki, I need you to help clean this up."

"Me?"

"You see anyone else here named Misaki? If I touch the blood it will burn me. You are the only one who can remove this." He ripped off a piece of Asahina's shirt and gave it to him. Misaki shook with fear, glancing back to Akihiko who had just taken a gun out of a man's hand and used it to shoot him and two others. "MISAKI."

"O-okay." Misaki, gently, barely touching, began wiping the blood away. His eyes tried focusing on the wound but screams would have him turning back to the fight behind him.

Yukina was dodging bullet after bullet, running so fast that Misaki could barely see him. He threw rapid punches to the face and chest and man after man fell to the ground. Misaki flunched when one man tried to sneak up but Nowaki grabbed his shoulder and threw him across the room where Takano was waiting with a gun, shooting him mid-air. Takano turned to shoot one of the two men that were cornering Ritsu. With one gone, Ritsu was able to wrap his arms around the other's neck and even from where he was Misaki could hear the loud snap. He briefly wondered why Ritsu did not use magic like he did before but a hiss brought him back to Asahina and the wound.

"The blood is gone but I can't tell if the wing will heal on its own or not." He jumped when Miyagi appeared next to him. "It'll be okay Misaki." Shinobu was there too, patting his back.

"What do you think we should do then?" Hiroki asked.

"All we can do is make sure there is no more dissolving but something like this will need to be looked at by the capital." Hiroki nodded and he and Miyagi looked to each other and held up there hand when Hiroki gasped and pushed Miyagi out of the way, getting himself hit by a ball of dark light.

"HIRO-SAN." Hiroki groaned as Miyagi turned him over. Shinobu and Misaki looked to see Maeno holding his hand up. "This has gone on far too long. Shinobu, come."

Shinobu growled, planting his feet next to Misaki. "I will never be part of your plan."

"Just kill him father." Risako said. "Obviously he would rather be with trash than his own family."

"Quiet Risako. The Takatsuki's will stay together."

"According to my marriage license, I am now a Miyagi, so piss off!" Shinobu ran over to help Miyagi with Hiroki.

All Misaki could do was watch the chaos around him. He could not move to be with Shinobu and Miyagi as Miyagi hands were lit and moving across Hiroki's body. Hiroki's face was clenched in pain. Nowaki was trying to run over but a group of men were in his way and Misaki could see the desperation in his eyes as he fought with Takano joining the fight. Ritsu had ran over to Yukina, who was trapped under a man trying to stab him. He shot him in the head and helped Yukina up before the two were dodging bullets.

Akihiko was alone, fighting three men that had the upper hand. None of them had guns but as Akihiko struck one of them, two more fists came his way. Misaki cringed each time Akihiko was hit. _Make it stop. Make it stop._

"Misaki," He looked to Asahina. "I'm afraid with an injured wing I cannot do anything but I think you can. I sense a lot of magic within you. I think you can tap into that magic and use it to defeat the fallen angels."

"But I don't know how to do that."

"You used it before, when you almost destroyed the building."

Misaki thought before frowning. "That was when Shinobu told me Kisa-nii was…dead."

"Your emotions power your magic. Use it now."

"I…I can't." He cringed when Usagi got punched in the face. Hands on his shoulder, he was turned to face Asahina. "Do you want everyone here to die? You are special Misaki."

"I don't want to be special!" Misaki tried moving away but Asahina held him. "You can't keep avoiding this. You may not want this but you are special. I know about Kisa Shouta." Misaki froze. "I know he died trying to protect you. That was a beautiful act of selflessness and I can assure you he will be going to Aessa."

"He didn't deserve to die."

"No one does." Misaki glanced at Maeno. "I am starting to feel your anger. You need a clear head."

"He killed Kisa-nii." Misaki did not know where it came from but he was boiling. This man, who he respected, had taken away someone he loved. He did not deserve to live. "Do you really want him to pay for his actions?" Misaki nodded. "Save everyone and then I will give the choice to you. Just beware, whatever you choose, there will be consequences."

Misaki nodded his head yet again, turning back to Akihiko. He gasped to see a gun pointed at him. "NO!" Misaki's body felt as if it was on fire. He looked down to see a light surrounding him. "What's happening?"

"Concentrate on what you want." He heard Asahina say.

Trusting him, Misaki closed his eyes. _I want to save everyone. I want everyone to live. Kisa-nii, give me strength. I don't want no one else to die._ Opening his eyes the room was as bright as the sun.

* * *

Akihiko froze when he saw a light aura surrounding Misaki's body. _What is going on?_ He wanted to say something when the room lit up brightly. "MISAKI!" Screams could be heard all throughout the room. It frightened Akihiko. _Misaki…_

When the light was gone all the men were dead. Akihiko let out a breath and looked to see everyone was alright, minus the bruises. Nowaki finished running to Hiroki who was sitting up and embraced him from behind. Ritsu was making sure Yukina was alright until Takano pulled him to him. Shinobu was helping each other up and Asahina was staring to Misaki with a surprised look.

Akihiko looked to Misaki and was shocked to see his wings out, as white as Aessa itself. Misaki was pure and the beautiful wings he had proved it. As Akihiko gazed at them with love, he refocused when Misaki turned away "Misaki?"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Risako screeched. Sakura and Maeno looked distraught as Misaki stepped forward.

"Misaki." He was running over but was stopped by Asahina. "Asahina?"

"I gave him the choice. This is what he is choosing." Akihiko gasped when Misaki held his hand out and a gun appeared. _How does he know magic?_ "MISAKI NO. STOP."

Maeno tried running but when he tried moving, his body did not go. Instead it was surrounded by light and he was thrown on to the ground. "Misaki…"

"Kisa-nii did not deserve to be killed." Misaki's voice was monotone. "You can't bring him back."

"…So, even the most pure can be tainted." Akihko stared in shock as Misaki's wings were starting to become transparent.

"Misaki stop." Miyagi ran forward. "Think about what you are doing."

"I did." He stepped forward.

"I know how you are feeling but that is still Shinobu's father." "Was." Shinobu stepped forward with a cold look that even had Misaki turn and look at him. "He was my father."

"Shinobu…" "I was never completely close anyway and after all of this, I don't want anything to do with them. They are vile, evil. They tried to kill Misaki, they killed Kisa. Kisa! He was more of a father than any of them. Misaki, I feel the same way, and if you want to kill him. Then go ahead." Shinobu turned to Miyagi with tears in his eyes. "They are no longer my family."

"SHINOBU!" Sakura stepped forward but a light covered her body that kept her from moving. Misaki's eyes grew wide as he looked to Shinobu. Misaki turned back to point the gun at Maeno. "Misaki…"

"Don't do this. Think of Kisa. Would he be proud of what you are doing?" Yukina pleaded. When Misaki made no movement Akihiko stepped forward. He faintly could hear sniffling sounds from the young boy. "Misaki…"

The gun was lowered slightly. "I'm angry." His voice was cracking. "I want him to pay for what he did to Kisa-nii."

"I know and…" "But…hearing Shinobu say that…I can't. Even if he deserves it. Even if I want him to pay, he still is Shinobu's father. You should not want your father to die no matter what." The gun was dropped by now and Misaki was rubbing his eyes. He turned around to look at them. Akihiko sighed with relief when his wings went back to the shiny white they were. "I'm sorry."

"Misaki." Akihiko pulled him into his arms, letting him cry. "It's okay." He kept sobbing for who-knows-how long when Akihiko lifted his head to plant a kiss on his lips. "Let's go home."

* * *

Mitsuhashi was filled with the police, controlled by Marukawa. Maeno, Sakura, and Risako were all in the courtyard where Isaka was standing with Asahina by his side and all of Emerald watching. "Takatsuki Maeno, Takatsuki Sakura, and Takatsuki Risako, you have all been found guilty for murder of angels, attempted murder of Aessa officials, stealing from the capital, and attempted assassination of the king. Punishment is to be dragged down through a judgment circle."

"Won't the Judgement Circle be ineffective to them?" Misaki whispered, still in Akihiko's arm. Akihiko shook his head. "Judgement Circles are used for more than simply turning angels into fallen angels. In this case, the punishiment should be death."

"But…" Misaki turned to Shinobu. Akihiko sighed, _it will be hard to see his family go._ "It must be done."

"I'm okay." Shinobu told Misaki but Akihiko could see him squeezing Miyagi's hand.

"Any last words?" Maeno looked to Shinobu but he just looked away. "You will understand one day what I was doing. I feel sorry for you son. You will forever be stepped on by Aessa for who you are."

Shinobu was quiet for a moment until he turned away. "Goodbye father, mother." Maeno narrowed his eyes but held a high head as the black hole appeared under the three. Risako looked scared and tried to run but the familiar dark sashes came up and wrapped around their legs. Misaki shook in Akihiko's arms that he had to turn him away so he did not have to witness.

When it was safe, and the family was gone, Shinobu started crying. Misaki ran to hug him and Miyagi hugged the two. It was heartbreaking. Just two months ago those three were living such a normal life and now look where they were. They had all went through so much, Akihiko did not want to take Misaki away from those two.

"Good job Emerald. We were able to find the culprits and stop the terrorist attack on Aessa from happening. I think that earns you all a weekend off."

All of Emerald glared at Isaka. _Just a weekend?_ "Now we just have to clean up all loose ends. Asahina what day is it today?"

"August 18."

"August 18?" Misaki asked and then sighed. "What is it?" Akihiko looked with worry.

Misaki shrugged. "Today's my birthday."


	34. Forward

"You remember on your 14th birthday when we almost burnt your apartment down?" Shinobu and Misaki chuckled together as they sat on a bench. It has only been 30 minutes since Shinobu's family was punished and now Emerald was helping with one last sweep. They had Miyagi come along as someone knowledgeable about the layout of the school.

"That was when you microwaved the leftover potatoes and forgot to take the metal spoon out of the container. You were hungry and didn't want to wait for the cake to be finished."

"Yeah. The fire department was called in."

Misaki leaned back. "We got in so much trouble. I had to go to work with Kisa-nii for a whole month and help clean and stock."

"Miyagi canceled sex and made me help him grade and clean his office that month." The two chuckled some more before sighing. "It seems like every year on my birthday something bad happens." Misaki frowned and started to tear up. "Kisa-nii..."

"Misaki." Shinobu turned his whole body and had a serious look on his face. It was something Misaki rarely ever saw. "I think you should go back to Aessa."

"What?"

Shinobu sighed. "I don't want you to. You are my best friend, almost like a brother to me. But, Akihiko was right about something: you don't belong down here. You were never supposed to be here. You have an actual family waiting for you and from what it sounds like, he loves you very much."

The tears that were forming were now falling from Misaki's eyes that he found it surprising that he could still talk normally. "I couldn't leave you and Miyagi. I know I have a brother up in Aessa and I do want to see him again, but _this_ , down here, this is my home. This is all I know. You are also like a brother to me Shinobu and I love you and Miyagi dearly. I don't want to lose you too." Now both were crying. "You won't Misaki."

"I thought we were done crying." They turned to see Miyagi, Akihiko, Yukina, Hiroki, Nowaki, Ritsu, and Takano looking at them. Takano was the one to make the comment. "Oh shut up you emotionless jerk." Shinobu barked back. Miyagi chuckled and sat next to him, kissing his forehead. "Yes, yes."

Misaki smiled and looked to Akihiko. "Usagi-san. I know that you want me to go meet my brother and I do want that, but I can't leave Earth. It is where Miyagi and Shinobu are and they are home. I don't want to leave them."

"We will still be here Misaki." Miyagi smiled. "No matter where you go we will always be there. You and Kisa will always be family to us."

"KISA." Yukina shouted loudly with wide eyes that had everyone jump. "Kisa is still waiting." Misaki gasped, remembering them saying that Kisa's ghost was still around. He did not know how to feel about that. _What would I say to him?_ "Misaki?" He looked back up at Yukina. He was holding his hand out. At first Misaki was hesitant. He was scared how it would be to see Kisa's ghost but the look on Yukina's face and the fact it was Kisa waiting for him had Misaki smiling and he took Yukina's hand.

* * *

The two were back in the apartment in a second. It was dark, empty. "Wait here." Yukina said and left down the hall. Misaki found it funny considering this was _his place._ At the same time he had a knot in his stomach. _Kisa-nii's body is probably back there._ He grew sick to his stomach at the thought of Kisa lying dead in his room. Misaki could hear Yukina yelling out for Kisa but after a moment of no answer it was clear Kisa was not here.

 _Misaki._ He turned at his name being called. "Kisa-nii?" Following where the voice came from, Misaki found himself in Kisa's room. On the bed was an open photo album. Misaki went to sit on the bed and could almost feel Kisa's presence around him. He looked down at the picture and smiled.

Yukina walked into the room with a stressed face and glassy eyes. "I told him to stay. He promised me he would wait…what is that?" He joined Misaki on the bed.

The album was opened to four pictures. Misaki first pointed to the one of Misaki when he was 11 and Kisa in front of a large Ferris wheel. "This was when he took me to the amusement park. It was my first time ever seeing a Ferris wheel and I wanted a picture of us to compare sizes."

The second picture was of Kisa and Misaki fast asleep, leaning against each other. "This was a week after moving in. We had just met Miyagi and he offered to help us clean but we were tired and ended up falling asleep on him." Misaki laughed softly at the memory. He still liked to tease Kisa with this picture.

Yukina pointed to the third picture. "And this one?"

It was of the four of them, Misaki in a kimono, at some sort of festival. "I was 14. It was at my school's culture festival. My class was doing a café and they thought I would look cute in a kimono. It was embarrassing and Kisa-nii just had to bring his camera along." Yukina chuckled besides him.

They both looked at the fourth picture. Misaki was older in it, with his arms around Kisa's neck as he hugged him from behind. They were outside on a blanket, cherry blossoms all around. "That was five months ago. I begged Kisa-nii to take us to see the cherry blossoms for weeks before he finally took us. Of course Miyagi and Shinobu joined us but the two ended up leaving for their own date." Misaki brushed his hand across the picture as he relived that day. It was the most fun he has had with Kisa.

Kisa did anything Misaki asked but always reminded him to be grateful. Misaki felt he was the luckiest kid ever to have someone like Kisa. "Kisa-nii must have been looking at these…before he left."

"I'm sorry Misaki."

Misaki shook his head and lifted his head to smile at Yukina. "I'm glad Kisa-nii had you, even if it was for a short time. If he's not here, it is because he had faith in you. I just wish I could have said goodbye."

Yukina pulled him into a hug. "I told you this is not a goodbye. I will find Kisa's soul in Aessa. I do have connections to the capital. It may take some time but I can and will find Kisa."

"I trust you."

"I guess now all we need to decide is what you are going to do. I do think you should come to Aessa, it would be easier to keep an eye on you and when I find Kisa he will be an angel but I don't want to take you away from Miyagi and Shinobu. So it will be your decision."

Misaki frowned. "I was afraid you'd say that." Yukina chuckled, pulling away. "We should get back."

* * *

Akihiko was sitting on pins and needles waiting for Yukina and Misaki to come back. He wanted to go but thought that the Kisa needed time alone with the two. Everything was pretty much cleared up and the only ones around now were Emerald, Shinobu and Miyagi, and Isaka and Asahina. Shinobu was entertaining him. He kept asking Isaka all sorts of questions from how the Judgement Circles work to what it was like ruling a region and even how living in Aessa was. Isaka kept the stupid smile the whole time but Asahina looked ready to kill him.

There was a flash of light as Misaki and Yukina returned. Akihiko quickly hugged Misaki. "Usagi-san." Misaki barely could speak with his mouth pressed into Akihiko's shirt. "Usagi-san!" He broke away to catch his breath.

"Were you able to talk to him?" Misaki's smile turned sad as he shook his head. "He was not there."

Akihiko frowned. "I'm sorry Misaki." It made no sense to him. He really thought Kisa would wait to see Misaki again. Misaki shrugged, still smiling. "Usagi-san, as much as I want to be with you and Yukina in Aessa, I want to stay here to be closer to Shinobu and Miyagi. It also is the only place I really remember. I don't want to lose any of this."

The two stared at each other before Akihiko smiled, making his decision. "If that is what you really want then I have no choice." He kissed Misaki lightly on the lips and turned to Isaka. "Isaka, I want you to send me through a Judgement Circle."

Everyone gasped, even Isaka. "Akihiko do you know what you are saying?" Hiroki asked.

Akihiko nodded. "I love Misaki and if this is where he wants to be then I will follow." Misaki blushed. "But…but Akihiko, you can't go back to Aessa if you go through the Circle."

"As long as I can be with you, I will do anything."

"Idiot." Misaki looked away, his whole face red.

"Great so we have to deal with him?" He faintly heard Shinobu say before Miyagi hit him in the head.

Akihiko chuckled and turned back to Isaka. He scratched his head. "Akihiko, you're putting me in a tight spot." Akihiko knew this but did not care. It was the only way to be with Misaki somewhere he was happy in. Isaka started humming, thinking. He looked to Asahina and the two had some sort of secret conversation before Isaka started chuckling. "I have an idea."

"This ought to be good." Takano chuckled.

Isaka ignored him. "I can't do that Akihiko. I would get in serious trouble if the King found out I threw his youngest son into a Judgement Circle."

"KING?" Misaki and Shinobu looks at him with mouths hung open. "The King of Aessa is your father?!"

"Don't remind me." Akihiko narrowed his eyes, "Isaka…" "Let me finish." Isaka held up a hand. "Since I cannot let you go through a Judgement Circle and I can't separate you from your mate, then there is just one other option." He turned to Miyagi and Shinobu. "I can offer you two a place in Marukawa."

"What?" Shinobu and Miyagi looked at each other.

"Well yeah. I read up on Miyagi Yo and I must say I am impressed with the work you did for the capital. It is almost a waste for your talents to be stuck down here and of course your mate can come along too."

"Isn't that against the rules or something? This is something that the capital would have to deal with and…" "Just leave the capital to me. It is not like this is the worse thing I have done." Isaka laughed but Asahina's face showed another story. "So what do you say? All three of you can come to Aessa and I can even let Mr. Kisa join Marukawa too if you find him."

"Really?" Misaki smiled, turning to the couple. "Would you?"

Miyagi scratched his head and gestured to Shinobu. Shinobu tapped his chin before smiling. "There's nothing for us on Earth. I always wanted to see Aessa for my own eyes." Misaki's smile grew bigger as he jumped on Shinobu. "I guess we accept." Miyagi laughed, patting the boy's head.

"We're going to Aessa." Akihiko smiled at the scene. Miyagi turned to Isaka. "But we will have to wait, there is still some unfinished business to take care of." He looked back at Misaki who nodded his head. "Kisa-nii."


	35. Home

"I hope you are safe wherever you go." Mito cried as she hugged Misaki. "Kisa would have been so proud of you."

Misaki tried not to cry as he hugged her back. "Thank you Mito-san." They pulled away and Mito waved before leaving.

It has been a week since the incident at Mitsuhashi. The "scandal" was all over the news. Takatsuki Maeno was doing stealing funds from the University and illegally laundering money. When going to arrest, Maeno had set fire to his house, killing him, his wife, and their daughter. Shinobu inherited his money but gave it all away to various charities. The university was shut down, Aessa coming in to arrest more than half of the faculty for conspiracy against Aessa.

Today was Kisa's funeral. Miyagi called it in as a robbery gone wrong. Misaki was said to have been out with Shinobu at the time. It was a small funeral, only all of Emerald and Kisa's coworkers plus a few customers were there. They had his body cremated and his headstone was placed next to his mother's in Osaka. It did not shock Misaki that Kisa's father's headstone was not there only because Kisa told him he died at seas years ago.

Just a few days ago he found out Kisa had changed his will when Misaki was 12 so that all his money went to him. Misaki donated most of it to charities as well but Akihiko convinced him to keep a little bit since they could come down to Earth time to time. Misaki just transferred the money he did keep into Akihiko's account.

Misaki was left alone in front of Kisa's grave. The others were waiting in front, giving him some alone time. He did not know why. It was sad to see but he had hope that he would see Kisa again in Aessa. He looked at the picture of Kisa and then at the picture of Kisa's mother, smiling at just how much they looked alike. Kisa did say he only got his hair from his father. "Nowaki said that sometimes souls can hear what people say to their graves. I don't know if it is true but I hope you can hear me Kisa-nii. I'm sorry this happened. It has only been a week but it seems longer. I'm not sad though…ok maybe a little…but I have Shinobu and Miyagi and even Usagi-san and Yukina. All of Emerald really. Our little family expanded even more."

Movement broke Misaki away from the grave and he looked up to see an older gentleman standing there. He wore a business suit with a hat but Misaki could see a tint of black hair smoothed back. Even with the wrinkles he looked pretty handsome. He had his hands in his pocket. "Sorry, I did not see you there."

"That's alright." The man walked closer to look at Kisa's grave. When he did his eyes gazed at it in silence for a few moments. "Did you know Kisa-nii?"

It confused Misaki when the man grunted. "Can't say I have." He read the headstone. "Last week huh? I'm sorry. Was he your father?"

Misaki nodded. "He was the best. If it wasn't for him who knows what would have happened to me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I was technically an orphan when I met Kisa-nii. He took me in so I did not have to go into the foster system. He gave up so much for me, I wished he did not have to go."

"It looks like you have a lot of love for him. I'm sure he was a great father." Misaki smiled, getting up. He had already been there for an hour and the group planned to head back to Aessa soon. "You have yourself a great day."

"A before you go," The man stopped him. "What is your name?"

"Kisa. Kisa Misaki." The man chuckled, confusing Misaki. Even more so when he put his hand on his head. "Kisa Misaki." He repeated in a whispered tone. Misaki felt some sort of heavy emotion that started to make him uncomfortable. He did not even know this man or why he looked like he could cry. "I have to go."

"What are you going to do now?" Misaki mentally sighed but felt rude not answering. "I am moving to A…America with a friend."

The man nodded with a defeated smile. "Well then, I hope your life will be blessed."

That time Misaki smiled. "I do too." He left, jogging down the stairs. _I wonder if he really did not know Kisa-nii._ It seemed that way. "Misaki!" He looked up to see everyone standing near the entrance. Misaki ran over but stumbled when he got close. Akihiko had to reach out and grab him before he fell. "Sorry."

He started chuckling. "Are you ready to go?" Misaki nodded.

"Hey Misaki, who was that weird old man up there. He looked too handsy with ya." Shinobu asked. "I thought Akihiko was about to go punch him."

Misaki shrugged, "I don't know. He did seem weird and kept asking me about my life."

"You ever see him before?" Ritsu asked. Misaki shook his head. "Nope. Never." They dropped it then, changing the subject to life on Aessa after Shinobu started asking questions. Misaki turned back, still curious about the old man.

"Ok, all fallen angels, step into the middle." Isaka announced with a smile. No one moved. "Um Usagi-san, what is going on?" Misaki asked, nervous.

Akihiko was about to say something but Isaka beat him to it. "For fallen angels to become not fallen angels, the have to go through a special Judgement Circle, called the Acceptance Circle. It is a symbol that your sins are being forgiven and you are welcomed back to Aessa."

"Another circle?" Misaki's grip tightened on Akihiko's arm. Akihiko kissed his forehead. "Misaki it will be alright."

"But..." "I know you are scared because of what happened but when you exit the circle I will be there waiting for you."

"Besides we have to go through it too." Shinobu pointed out. Miyagi smiled. "We'll be right here with you Misaki." Shinobu ran over to grab Misaki's arm. Akihiko growled. "Calm down." Misaki chuckled, letting go of Akihiko. "You will be on the other side?"

"I promise."Akihiko kissed Misaki, deepening the kiss until the boy got lost in the pleasure. He would never get used to the wonderful feelings he got from Akihiko and Misaki was lucky to have met this man in his dreams. They were proof that the two were meant to be.

Gagging noises brought Misaki back to reality, pulling away to see Shinobu making faces. "Now I know why you made faces when Miyagi and I made out." Misaki blushed as everyone laughed.

"You ready?" Asahina asked.

The three walked to where Isaka pointed. "Now stay still and try not to freak out." Isaka held out his hand towards the three. The air grew thick and the wind started to pick up. Then, underneath them was a large white circle. Misaki tensed, thinking back to the black circle. His fear grew as white sashes rose up to tie around his legs and arms. "Usagi-san!"

Akihiko wanted to run out to ease the worry on Misaki's face but knew he had to stay still. _This is a good thing._ He gave Misaki a reassuring smile. _This time I won't screw up._

Miyagi was calm during the whole thing but Shinobu's whole body started shaking as he tugged at the sashes. It was not that he was scared but it made him uncomfortable to be tied down like that. "Everything's alright." Miyagi kept telling him; the only thing he hated were that the sashes kept him from touching Shinobu. "It will be over soon."

"See you in Aessa." Isaka shouted and with a sudden jerk the three were pulled down into the circle.

* * *

White. Everything was white. Misaki stood in awe at the large white room. He heard gasping and turned to Shinobu and Miyagi, gasping himself when he saw white wings on their backs. It matched the white clothes they wore. "Whoa." Shinobu stretched his wings out as Miyagi brushed his hands against them.

"Misaki." He turned and smiled to see Akihiko right there, just like he said. Misaki ran up and wrapped his arms around him. Akihiko chuckled, kissing his forehead.

"Welcome home."


	36. Missing

FOUR MONTHS LATER

"FOR THE LAST TIME NO." Misaki slammed his and Akihiko's door and stormed off. Inside Akihiko let out a breath of frustration as he sat down on the bed. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door as Hiroki came in with Nowaki trailing behind him. "We just saw Misaki storming down the hall. Another fight?"

Akihiko groaned. The fights seemed to grow more frequently over the past two months. All because of one subject. "I don't see why it is such a problem?"

"Misaki's not ready."

"But he hasn't seen Takahiro since he was ten. He deserves to know Misaki is at least alive!" Akihiko first brought it up with Misaki after a month of him living in Aessa but Misaki brushed it off. Another month past and Akihiko decided to push it more, resulting in Misaki yelling that he does not want Takahiro to know about him yet and storm out to go stay with Miyagi and Shinobu or Yukina.

Nowaki sighed, "Yeah but you know Misaki is still waiting for Yukina to find Kisa. He probably wants Kisa with him."

"But Takahiro…" "Look Akihiko." Hiroki sat on the bed. "I know Takahiro is your friend but you also have to think about breaking this to him. If Misaki is not ready and Takahiro shows up here then it will hurt Misaki. Besides, don't you think you need to think about what you will say to him? I don't know about you but I think Takahiro won't like to hear you sleeping with his little brother." Hiroki did have a point; Akihiko was scared for that conversation.

"Just give Misaki some more time and he will come around. He just misses Kisa too much." Nowaki gave a comforting smile. "I heard Yukina is close to finding him."

Akihiko scoffed. "I also heard there are over 20 Kisas right now that he is looking at." Finding Kisa would not be an easy task. It could take months, even years. Akihiko just wanted Misaki to be with his family. "Well Isaka is looking for me so I have to go."

"You miss going out in the field?" Akihiko smirked.

"Hell no! I like where I am now. The only downside is I have to work with that idiot Miyagi and his obnoxious lover is always hovering around if Nowaki does not take him away or I send Misaki away with him."

Things have changed for Emerald in the past four months. Isaka created a new group called Mitsuhashi (he liked the name since the school fiasco) and he placed Miyagi, Ritsu, Misaki and Hiroki in it with Hiroki in charge. They would do all sorts of research that has to do with magic and the group responsibility was to help all the other groups identify spells and objects and do some research of their own. Ritsu was revealed to have been taught magic by Hiroki and Misaki started learning magic himself from Hiroki. In Emerald, Takano became the leader of the group. Isaka wanted Akihiko but he rejected. Shinobu joined Emerald and is being trained by Nowaki.

Nowaki started chuckling, "I even see the two stealing Ritsu every once in awhile. Takano is starting to get irritated." Those were fun to watch. When the three first came Shinobu and Misaki wanted to explore all of Marukawa and they made Ritsu their tour guide because the others intimidated them. Since then Ritsu had unofficially joined their group. "As long as they are adjusting well to Aessa. It is different from Earth."

"They'll be fine. See ya Akihiko." The two left Akihiko alone to his thoughts. As much as he wanted to take Misaki to Takahiro, it was Misaki's choice and he would have to respect it. Getting up, he set out to find Misaki.

* * *

"Always. Always bringing up Takahiro." Misaki ranted on as Shinobu and Ritsu listened. The three were in the library, Ritsu already in there when Shinobu found him, being kicked out of the office by Miyagi, and Misaki came storming in a few minutes later. "I get that he is wanting me to meet him but when I say not yet I mean it!"

"I'm sure Akihiko-san means well. He just is thinking that Takahiro would like to know you are alive."

"But I'm not ready to see him or even talk to him. Usagi-san knows this. So he does not need to bring it up every single day!" Misaki stomped his foot in a very child-like manner. He did not care; he was angry.

Shinobu sat up. "It's been four months."

"So?"

"Yukina has not found Kisa yet." Misaki froze. "That's the real reason you won't go see your brother. They already said it could take awhile before they find his soul and even then they have to go through the capital and where the soul is being placed."

"Isaka-san already said Kisa-nii could come to Marukawa…" "That can be awhile too. When I died, I was already on my way to the Null when Yokozawa-san saw my name. He had to jump through a lot of hoops to redirect me to Marukawa and when I finally arrived, it was 11 months after I died. These things take time. You can use that time to meet Takahiro."

Misaki narrowed his eyes. "Yeah? And then what? Rebuild a family with him? Move on with him and forget about Kisa-nii?"

"No one is saying you have to forget about Kisa."

"Is that what you are afraid of?" They all turned to see Akihiko in the doorway with a frown on his face. "Are you afraid to forget Kisa?"

Misaki looked down. "I won't leave Kisa-nii behind." Misaki heard a sigh and then movement. Looking up, Shinobu and Ritsu were gone. Akihiko broke the space between them and quickly hugged Misaki before he could escape. "Misaki, do you really think you could forget Kisa."

"It's been on my mind."

"You silly boy." Akihiko went to kiss him but Misaki pulled back to look at him with his wide eyes. "It's not silly. I'm scared Usagi-san."

"There's nothing to afraid of."

"…What if Yukina never finds Kisa-nii." The thought brought tears to Misaki's eyes. Akihiko wiped them away. "The chances of that happening is nearly impossible. Kisa will surely come here and Yukina will spend his eternal life searching if he has too. Nowaki, Miyagi, and Hiroki are helping. You even have the lazy ass Takano scouting out the East regions. One of us will find him. Now, why do you think you will forget Kisa?"

"I thought that if I did see Takahiro, I would be happy with him." Akihiko gave him a funny look. "But I wondered if I was happy and I spent more time with him, Kisa-nii would be pushed away. I don't want to feel like I abandoned him."

"Misaki, Kisa's last words to me was that he wanted me to take you to your brother. It's obvious he wanted you to meet your real family. I don't think he would be scared of you pushing him away. And you obviously love him very much. That love is not something you can simply push away."

Misaki wanted to believe him but the thought of seeing Takahiro was like saying he was moving forward. He did not want that without Kisa. Seeing this, Akihiko sighed. "Alright. We can wait a little longer to see Takahiro."

"Really?" When Akihiko nodded his head Misaki smiled widely and hugged him. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry for pushing this. I just want you to be happy. You smile and laugh but that changes when someone mentions Kisa. The first time Yukina came back without any news you locked yourself in our room and would not eat. I worry about you."

"I'm sorry Usagi-san." _Last thing I wanted was to worry Usagi._ Akihiko kissed his forehead. "It's alright love. It's my job to worry about you." Misaki blushed, looking down and missing the sly smile that appeared. "But you did yell awfully loud at me earlier, and even called me an idiot."

"Sorry."

"I think you need to be punished for talking to your elder like that." Misaki froze, recognizing the tone. He tried to escape but Akihiko had a firm grip on him. "No NO NO you perverted rabbit! Not in the library."

"But I can't wait." Akihiko's hand found itself inside of Misaki's white pants, rubbing his length through the boxers. Misaki swallowed his moans as best as he could. "Usagi….san…not…h…here…" Akihiko just chuckled, nipping at his neck as he went inside the boxers. The more pleasure Misaki felt the less he had any coherent thoughts. All he could think about was wanting more…

"GET A ROOM!" The two turned to see Takano, Ritsu, and Shinobu standing in the open door, laughing. Ritsu had a red face.

"Close the door and we will be in one." Akihiko growled as Misaki pushed him away and tried to straighten his clothes, his face a deep red.

"In the library Misaki?" Shinobu snickered.

"SHUT UP." Misaki was about to run over to hit Shinobu but Akihiko stopped him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "What do you want?"

"Isaka-san needs both Emerald and Mitsuhashi to meet in the conference room."

"It still annoys me he had to use my father's school name." Shinobu grumbled. It was hard for him to get over losing his family but the training with Nowaki was helping him cope and keep his mind off of it.

Misaki shrugged. "He really is an eccentric guy." The five headed down to the conference room. When they got there Hiroki, Miyagi, Yukina, and Nowaki were already sitting around the table. Misaki sat by Yukina who gave him a light smile. For the last three months he has not been that cheerful self Misaki first met, working hard to find Kisa. He was actually surprised to see him since he was supposed to be gone for 3 days. "Good afternoon everyone." Isaka smiled brightly. Asahina stood by him with the same dull expression.

"What do you want?" Ritsu gave Takano a disapproving look.

Isaka did not look fazed. "I have a new mission for each group." That was new. Mistuhashi helped all groups but this was the first time they were assigned an actual mission.

"What is it?"

"First, Emerald will have to make a trip to the Underworld." Everyone gasped.

"The Underworld? Angels are not allowed in the Underworld." Misaki remembered that the Underworld was where demons lived, the worst of the worst.

"Why not?" Shinobu asked.

"As we know the Underworld is where those who become demons go. Down there it is made up of mostly dark magic and impure energy." Miyagi explained. "And if any pure angel goes down there then they could risk being infected by that impure energy."

"Then what would happen?"

"The angel could turn into a demon themselves." Misaki gasped and grabbed Akihiko's arm. _Usagi-san can't become a demon._ Akihiko patted his hand to soothe them. "In all honesty older angels do not have to worry about this. Their bodies have already put up an immunity to the impure energy. Angels that are not older than 50 are the ones that really have to worry about being infected." Everyone looked to Misaki, Shinobu, and Ritsu. "I don't feel comfortable with Shinobu going down in there." Shinobu smiled at Miyagi's concern. "He has only been a pure angel for three months."

"It's also too early for him to go out." Takano added. "I would rather his first mission not be something like this."

"I can handle anything." Shinobu said in a sure voice. Miyagi slapped him in the head.

"Calm down everyone." Isaka had his hands in the air. "I too agree that Shinobu should stay here. He will have more chances to be part of this mission as we continue."

"What do you mean?"

Isaka's smile left. "To start, the capital have been having problems with demons for awhile now. They attacked each region at least once, the last time here was eight years ago. We do not know what they were after since we dealt with them before they could do anything serious." Misaki took a breath. "Even after the attacks, demons have never been a serious threat, until now. Recently we have found demons kidnapping souls."

"Kidnapping souls? Is that even possible?"

"Yes it is Ritsu. Demons have created ways to see and go to Earth. Because of this demons started "people watching." They watch certain people that they like, wait for that person to die or cause the death themselves, and then steal their soul before it gets to Aessa. They have been doing this for over 100 years."

 _That's horrible._ Misaki shook his head. "You want us to stop them?" Nowaki asked.

Isaka shook his head. "It's complicated. Almost every soul they steal gets devoured. The few that stay alive are immediately turned to demons the minute they enter the Underworld and lost to our eyes."

"Why would they be turned to demons? Don't they have to go through a Judgement Circle?" Misaki was confused. To be a demon a soul had to go through a Judgement Circle.

Isaka was thinking of something when Asahina stepped forward. "You see Misaki, when people are born, their life is set in stone. This includes if a person will live a life that makes them become an angel or a demon. Demons have the ability to see those who are destined to be demons. They use this to pick soon-to-be demons to create more, or angels to devour. There's no pattern to who they take and we cannot even track how many souls they have taken."

"So why are we going in now?"

"The Head of the Underworld, Haitani, has been informing us any time he senses light from a pure angel. So far the different groups that get sent in always get there too late."

"And now you are sending Emerald in."

"That's right. A month ago Haitani announced that he once again sensed the light of an angel. Haruhiko sent a team in this time but the group was ambushed by demons. None of them were harmed luckily but came back empty-handed. Now things are different. Usually pure souls cannot even last a week in the Underworld but this Haitani contacted us again saying he found a light belonging to the same soul and even gave us the location of where the soul is being held captive. Your mission is to get him out before the demons kill him. Mistuhashi will be in charge of examining the angel once he returns."

"You guys will be leaving tonight. We have to be quick if we want to get him out."

"Him?"

Isaka sighed, "Yes, this is where things get tricky."

It grew tensed. "What do you mean?" Misaki felt his heart beating loudly in his chest. Yukina started fidgeting. "Who does the soul belong to?" Yukina raised up in his chair. "Isaka-san who?"

"Kisa Shouta."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Oh no Kisa!**


	37. Epilogue: Trapped

The Underworld was just like the Hell described on Earth. The place was always hot, not that the demons could feel. The ground was covered with dark colored rocks and fire was scattered all around to light up the place. The houses were the only nice aspects, all the same brown color but still equipped with fine furniture and objects stolen from Earth. The main castle, that housed the Underworld's leader, Haitani Shin, was located right in the center.

West of the castle, past the river of lava, near the land of the Demon Creatures, was a large, abandoned church (yes even the Underworld had a few of those, worshiping Lucifer in hopes of joining him down under). Inside the church, with chains around his arms, legs, and neck, was one lonely angel. His eyes were closed, being in a deep sleep. All he did was dream. Dream of a tall man, with light brown hair and a sparkling face, calling out to him. _Who are you?_

The chains were rattled. "Shouta. Shouta." _Who's Shouta?_ The angel was awaken. His head lifted up but his eyes would not open. "Come on Shouta, wake up. You've been sleeping long enough."

Finally his eyes opened, taking in the almost dark room that was lit up by the river of lava outside that shined through the openings in the church where chunks of the church broke off. Confused at first, he gasped as images came back to mind, making him remember everything. "Yukina? Yukina!" Kisa started tugging at the chains. "Misaki!"

"Enough Shouta, no one will find you now." The dark figure had yet to appear but Kisa could hear his voice all around. It was the same annoying voice that he kept hearing ever since he came. However long that was.

"I'm not Shouta." Misaki, Yukina. The same sharp pain hit his back and Kisa stopped struggling and screamed loudly. His screams bounced off the walls. "GODDAMN IT."

The voice chuckled. "You are one hell of a fighter Shouta. I was right to have chose you for our plans. Such a beautiful creature you are."

"Shut. Up. I won't be part of anything."

"No? Years we tried to find the perfect angel for our plans. Aessa is too slow though, anyone they sent got here to late. All our chosen ones were turned after just weeks of being down here. But it's been three months now and you are just barely loosing your light. I so glad I wanted you."

"Go fuck yourself." The pain hit his back again. "Stop talking Shouta, you just hurry along the process. We need you still sort of pure when they come for you."

 _Pure?_ For the first time since being changed, Kisa twisted his neck, fighting through the pain, and looked back with scared eyes.

Sprouting from his back were two large, gray feathered wings. "WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE?"

"Those are your wings. Don't get used to them, they will just get much worse, once you finish your change to a demon."

"I don't want to be a demon." _I just want Yukina and Misaki and Miyagi and Shin…_ "It's too late Shouta." The voice interrupted his train of thought. "You never had a choice."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **And scene! That's all folks, Kisa will be forever doomed in The Underworld... Just Kidding! A sequel will be posted soon so stay tuned. Thank you so much for reading my stories and I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
